Please Love Me
by November Left Behind
Summary: kenny has loved Stan for years, but will he be able to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

"_Stan, I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long." He said, nuzzling his face into Stan's neck. He smiled as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He could feel the Raven's hot sweet breath on his head. Then he heard the magic words whispered in his ear…_

_"I love you too…"_

Kenny McCormick sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'_Goddamn it, it was just a dream.'_ He thought.

Really, it shouldn't have surprised him. Lately he had been having the dream more and more.

"Kenny, your breakfast is ready."

"Yes, mom, I'll be right there!"

With a groan, he swung his legs over the edge of the decrepit mattress, walking to his closet and pulling out his usual orange pants and parka. Kenny paused for a moment, thoughtful.

'_No. Not today. Today will be the day I make Stan notice me!' _

Throwing the orange pants back into the closet, he pulled out a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his abs. He smirked. He would bet the little bit of money he had that no one even knew he **had** abs. He ran to his older brother Kevin's room, being careful not to slip and fall, killing himself once again. He really just wasn't in the mood to die today.

"Kevin! I need to borrow your comb and hair gel okay?"

Kevin muttered something along the lines of, "Ok, but I want it back dip-shit." Kenny went back to his room and carefully combed and styled his long blonde hair, something he rarely ever did. Walking into the kitchen, he picked his waffle up off the table.

"Thanks, Mom."

Carol McCormick gave her son an incredulous stare. She hadn't seen him wear anything other than his parka in years. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

"Have a good day at school, Kenny."

"I will. Bye, Mom, I love you!" He hollered back as he shoved his parka in his bag, and walked out the door.

Lazily, he trudged through the snow until he reached the bus stop where his friends were waiting. He took his spot beside Kyle.

"Hey, who the hell are y-" Kyle stopped mid sentence as he took a second look.

"Kenny?"

The sexy blonde smirked. "The one and only."

Stan just stared, mouth agape. "Dude! You look…"

"Hot!" Kyle interrupted.

"I was going to say different.." Stan murmured, his face tinted pink as he doubled over and threw up.

Kenny just smirked as Kyle started poking his stomach. "Since when do you have abs?"

"Since we were about twelve." He replied, still smirking. He desperately tried to hold in a laugh at his openly gay friend as Kyle poked his stomach again, then his chest, before putting both a hand on either side of his face and squishing his face in his hands, moving the blondes face around. Kyle shot him a suspicious glance. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Kenny?"

Laughing, Kenny turned and threw an arm around Kyle's neck. "Your Kenny, hmm? Who wants to know, babe?"

Kyle could feel his face heat up as Kenny rubbed his nose against his. "Hey, Ky?" He whispered, leaning in closely, so his lips were almost against his friends.

"Y..yeah, Ken?"

"You're blushing."

Stan's jaw dropped open again as he watched the exchange between his two best friends. "D…Dude!" He managed to sputter out.

Kenny winked at him and lazily took his arm from around Kyle, walking over to Stan, and leaning his forehead against the Raven's. He dropped his voice to a soft sexy murmur. "Awww...sorry, Stanny, I didn't mean to leave you out."

"K...Kenny?" Stan stared up at him in confusion.

Kenny smiled and kissed Stan's forehead. "All you have to do is ask, there's plenty of me to share" He winked again as Stan turned a shade similar to a tomato.

"Kenny, you're a fucking fag." Kenny turned his head to look at Cartman, who had just reached the bus stop. "Hey fat-ass." He said nonchalantly. "Ey! Don't call me fat you poor butt-fucker!"

Kenny sighed over dramatically. "Fine, if you're that jealous…" He walked up to Cartman and licked his cheek, laughing delightedly when the overweight boy flipped out, coughing and sputtering, wiping his cheek violently. "Ewwww, Kenny!" He screamed.

Kyle stared at Kenny. Something was up. Sure, Kenny was a pervert everyday….but today… it was somehow different. Kenny was being over the top. Not to mention he really **did **look hot, and was without his trademark parka, which almost **never** happened. "Kenny, can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure, Ky." Kenny walked over to Kyle, who led him behind some trees where Cartman and Stan couldn't hear. Kyle laced his fingers with the blonde's, stroking the back of Kenny's hand with his thumb.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Kyle? Is something wrong?"

"Kenny… you're acting weird. What's up, babe?"

Kenny feigned dumb. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Kyle." He glanced back towards where Stan was.

Kyle looked at him for a moment then looked back towards where Stan and Cartman where. Kenny's eyes lit up as he looked at Stan, Kyle noticed, and they gleamed with something strange in them. When Kenny looked at Stan, his eyes softened, looked brighter, tenderness filling them. Then it hit him square in the face like a brick, understanding and realization dawning on him. "That's it... you like him. Why did I never see it before? You like Stan, don't you, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed, and nervously looked at the ground. No sense lying about it. Not to Kyle. After all, Kyle was the one person he told everything to. In fact, this was the only secret he had ever kept from the redhead, and to be honest, he felt awful about not telling Kyle about his longtime crush on their friend.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle smiled at Kenny gently, pulling the taller teen into a tender hug. "Are you going to tell him?"

Kenny sighed again, hugging the younger boy back, resting his chin on top of Kyle's head. "I want to. God knows I want to. But… I'm scared to. I don't want to deal with him not loving me back. I've never been one to take rejection all that well."

Kyle smiled knowingly, and laid a hand on Kenny's shoulder sympathetically. "That's why you didn't wear your parka, why you did your hair, why you took in such an effort to look attractive right? You wanted Stan to realize how pretty you are, and to fall in love with you?"

Kenny gasped, before hanging his head, sadly looking at the ground. "Yeah, that's why. Is it that easy to tell that's what I did though?" Kyle laughed and hugged his friend tighter. "Don't worry; as Stan's Super Best Friend, I can tell you for a fact that while Stan is sweet and athletic and kind, he isn't all that bright, babe."

Kenny sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. "I just wanted him to notice me, to see that I'm the one who loves him the most."

"Kenny, did you... did you just say love?" Kenny nodded, shocking Kyle beyond belief. Kyle stared at his friend incredulously. Kenny McCormick was considered the town whore, a title he was quite proud of, hell, he would go after anyone really, guy, girl, he didn't particularly care since he'd decided he was pan-sexual when he was fourteen… but he'd never mentioned **love** before, only getting laid.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Kenny nodded again. "How long?"

Kenny looked at the ground and, embarrassed, murmured, "Since we were twelve…"

Kyle coughed, staring at his friend, eyes wide. "Six **years**?"

"Yeah…" Kenny murmured.

Kyle threw his arms around his friend again. "It'll be OK, Princess." He smiled widely, leaning up to give Kenny a soft peck on the lips, patting him on the back.

Stan stood there, shocked. He had come to tell Kenny and Kyle that the bus would be there any moment. He pushed back the branches just in time to see his Super Best Friend give the blonde haired teen a soft kiss. Stan went back beside Cartman.

'_What the hell! Are Kenny and Kyle dating? Why didn't they tell me? I thought we were supposed to be friends._' He thought.

"Well, did you tell them?" The fat brunette asked rudely.

"Uh.. no... I didn't want to interrupt them."

"They're probably back there screwing." Cartman laughed raucously.

Stan just stared at the ground quietly.

The bus pulled up, and Cartman hollered back at Kyle and Kenny, "Eh, faggots! Goddamn bus is here!"

Kyle and Kenny walked towards them and they all got on the bus, Stan behind Kenny. For some reason, Stan found himself looking at Kenny's ass. '_Dude! What the hell am I thinking! I'm straight! Though…Kenny is very attractive…I've never really noticed before…" _Stan shook his head to clear his thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? Kenny was one of his best friends! Not to mention he was straight. He got on the bus, sitting beside Kyle and looking out the window.

Kyle suddenly had an idea. He angled himself away from Stan and pulled out his phone. _Kenny, I had an idea! _

Kenny's phone vibrated in his pocket. He read the text slowly, glancing back towards Kyle. _What, _he texted back. He glanced back at Kyle, laughing as the red-headed boy texted back rapidly, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, his fingers flying on his phones keyboard. Kenny flipped open his phone again. _Make him jealous. _

Kyle opened his phone. The reply was a simple one. _How? _Kyle smiled, his fingers flying rapidly. Stan looked at him. "Whoa dude… who the hell are you texting so furiously to?"

Kenny's phone beeped again. The message he saw upon opening it took him aback a little. _Let's pretend to date. _Kenny glanced back at Kyle open mouthed, getting a huge smile in response. Kenny smiled back and nodded, a huge grin breaking out across his soft features. He put away his phone and wrote on a piece of paper, "Hey Gorgeous, you never cease to amaze me." He threw it back at Kyle, secretly hoping Stan would see it. He watched as Kyle opened it, blushing a color similar to his hair color. He heard Stan remarking, "Dude, who wrote you that?" Kenny laughed and winked at Kyle, who grinned and blew kisses back at him. "Dude?" Stan questioned suspiciously.

The bus pulled up in front of South Park High, and the boys got off the bus. Kenny grinned at Kyle and wrapped an arm around his waist, linking his fingers with the redheads. "Heya, handsome." He winked and leaned down to gently brush his lips across Kyle's. He tried desperately not to laugh as Stan's jaw dropped, and Cartman screamed, "See? I told you! **I fucken told you!** Kahl's turned Kenny over to the gay side with his goddamn Jewfaggyness." He sneered. Kenny flipped him off, then leaned down and kissed Kyle again. "Bye, Kylie. See you in class." He winked as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan looked at Kyle questioningly, an almost hurt look in his eyes. "Dude… so you and Kenny?"

Kyle nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I thought we were Super Best Friends, Kyle, and Super Best Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

Kyle laughed. "We **are **Super Best Friends, but we only started dating this morning, Stan. And I didn't tell anyone about my crush on Kenny, well, until I finally confessed this morning. It just wasn't something I liked to talk about, because I knew it would never happen." Kyle felt bad for lying to his friend… but he knew that if Kenny was honestly even thinking that this could be love, then the older boy deserved this.

Kyle knew just how rough life had been for Kenny.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ten year old Kenny limped through the snow, blood staining the pure whiteness as he walked. Finally, he got where he had fought so hard to get to. Knocking on the door as hard as he could with bloody knuckles, he was relieved when it opened. "Hi, Mrs. Broflovski." Kenny flashed her a weak Kenny smile, unable to do much more. Sheila Broflovski gasped when she saw him. She ushered him inside quickly. "Oh honey, what happened to you! Will you be alright?" She hugged the orange clad boy gently. She'd always had a soft spot for Kenny.**

"**Just a little accident. I'll be fine, I promise." He smiled weakly again. **

"**Well, Kyle's upstairs in his room. You boys just call down if there is anything you need, alright sweetie?" **

"**Yes, Mrs. Broflovski. Thank you." The flight of stairs felt like a nightmare, and Kenny fought hard not to collapse when he finally reached the top. He limped into Kyle's room, leaving a trail of blood. **

**Kyle turned around as he heard someone enter his room, gasping as he saw his blonde friend. "Dude, what the hell happened?"**

**Kenny looked at the ground. Kyle said softly, "Died again?"**

**Kenny sighed sadly, taking off his parka, and setting it on Kyle's chair. "Got hit by a car. Drunk driver, speeding. I only wish it had killed me. No, it didn't kill me this time. Just bloodied me and tore me to shreds. Nothing new. I'm lucky most my parts are still attached." **

**He took a deep breath. "Y'know Kyle, sometimes I wish it would kill me for good. Any of them. But no. I always come back as soon as Damien gets annoyed with me. No matter how much I beg to stay with him. He always tells me I'm needed here. That for some reason, I have a purpose. That my dying has a reason. But I can't see it. And I don't get why I need to keep on fucking hurting. Am I a bad person? What have I done to deserve this fate? Do you know how it feels to be like a rag doll, so easily torn apart at the seams? That's all I am, Kyle. A toy for God to play with when he's fucking bored. I mean, I never thought God could be so sadistic."**

**What Kyle did next surprised Kenny, and touched him to his very core. He wrapped his arms around Kenny gently, and patted his hair like you would a child, stroking the blonde strands comfortingly. "It'll be OK, Kenny. I promise. Someday, it will all get better. Someday you won't have to hurt anymore." Kenny looked at Kyle wide-eyed, shock etched into his face. No one had ever said that to him before. Everyone just expected him to deal with his fate and be fine with it. Most people didn't even really care all that much when he died. They just said, "Oh, it's just that McCormick kid," and left his body there to rot. Kenny's eyes held a sort of innocence, Kyle thought, as Kenny did something Kyle had never seen him do before. He started to cry on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle wrapped his arms around the blonde tighter, being careful not to hurt him any worse than he already was. He rubbed the other boys back as Kenny sobbed harder and harder, burrowing his face into Kyle's neck, clinging tightly, scared to let go. It surprised Kyle. He had never seen Kenny cry before. He didn't think anyone had. "This is… the faggiest thing… I've ever… done." Kenny sobbed as he looked up at Kyle. Kyle laughed and kissed his forehead, brushing the hair back out of his eyes. "No, it's not, silly. Remember when you got arrested for prostitution because you gave Howard Stern a hummer? And besides, this is the faggiest thing I've ever done, too. Now let's go get your cuts cleaned up, OK?" He murmured, sweeping a stray piece of hair out of Kenny's face. Kenny nodded. Kyle reached out his hand, and Kenny grasped it as tightly as he could, watching, transfixed, as Kyle's hand was painted red with the blonde's blood. Kyle led him to the washroom, where he washed Kenny's cuts with peroxide, and covered them all with gauze and band-aids, doing the best a ten year old could. After he was cleaned and bandaged and in some clean pajamas, the boys got ready for bed, Kyle in his bed, and Kenny on the floor in a spare Terrance and Phillip sleeping bag, his bloody, torn parka under his head as a pillow. "K… Kyle… can I ask you a question?" "Of Course." Kenny looked at the floor, a sadness etched into his features, hesitant, playing with his fingers nervously, as if scared to ask what he wanted to. He took a deep breath. "Why are you being so nice to me? No one is ever this nice to me. Everyone seems to always just assumes that because I'm poor and die a lot I don't have feelings, that I'm not a regular kid. So why aren't you treating me that way too, Kyle?"**

**Kyle didn't hesitate. "You're my friend. And you don't deserve this. You're just a kid like me. And no kid deserves all of what you go through, Kenny. No, you are not a bad person. In fact, you are one of the best people I know. How many times have you sacrificed yourself to save the rest of us? How many times have you protected our town, protected the world for that matter? Kenny, you're a hero, and you deserve a break."**

**Kenny was silent a moment, his cheeks stained pink. Finally, he looked up at Kyle through his long blonde bangs and murmured, "Would... would you mind if I… if I sleep with you? I just... I know that sounds gay... but it's been a long day... and ... and I need to feel safe for once... even for just tonight..." Kyle smiled tenderly. "I understand, Ken. Crawl in. " Kenny crawled into the bed, trying to stay on the edge, trying to avoid touching Kyle, not wanting to give off the wrong signals. "Kenny?" Kyle said in an amused tone. "Y..Yeah, Ky?" "You're going to fall off the bed at this rate. Move over here more, bud." Kenny hesitantly moved in closer, his arm brushing up against Kyle's. "Better?" He asked nervously. Kyle laughed, a musical sound to Kenny's ears, and slid an arm under Kenny's shoulders, drawing the smaller boy closer to him. "There, much better." The redhead laughed. Kenny stared in shock for a moment, before sighing and melting into the heat radiating from the redhead, content to let someone look after him, to let someone else be strong instead, for even a night. Cautiously, he laid his head on Kyle's chest, a shy smile crossing his face as he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. He pulled his hand up to his chin so the tiny fist was resting against Kyle's side, a soft sigh escaping his lips.**

"**Kyle..?"**

"**Yeah, Kenny?"**

**Kenny smiled and snuggled closer. "Thank you."**

**Kyle smiled into the dark, tears stinging at his eyes as he ran his fingers through Kenny's hair as he slept. Yes, this was definitely the faggiest thing he had ever done. A small whisper escaped Kenny's lips, a small sound that shattered every barrier Kyle had ever set around himself. **

"**Kyle.." Kenny whispered in his sleep, a soft smile unlike Kyle had ever seen playing across his features.**

**That was when he knew he was in love with Kenny McCormick. That was the day he swore he'd do anything to protect the small, sweet, caring, fragile boy, to make sure he didn't have to hurt as bad, and always had someone to come to for comfort. Gently, he pressed a kiss to the blondes head, tightening his grip on the smaller boy, and, content that Kenny was safe, drifted off to sleep.**

**Hours later, Mrs. Broflovski opened the door to check on the boys. What she saw brought soft tears to her eyes. The boys were cuddled up close, Kenny's head on Kyle's chest, with one of Kyle's arms wrapped around him tightly. The boy's fingers were entangled together, and Kyle's lips were pressed softly against the top of Kenny's head. Sheila smiled and tucked them in, before closing the door.**

**End Flashback**

Kyle walked to class with Stan. "Dude, I just still can't believe it. You and Kenny…wow. Hey… can I ask you something?"

Kyle looked at his Super Best Friend. "Sure, go ahead."

Stan looked at Kyle almost nervously, fearing his friend would take his question the wrong way. "**Is** it just a crush? Or do you love him, Kyle?"

Kyle answered without hesitation. "I love him, Stan. I really do."

Stan looked at him again. "Why?"

Kyle thought for a minute before smiling. "It's a million little things. It's the way he smiles, the way he says my name. It's how he can act so perverted and yet still be so innocent. It's his puppy dog pout and how he can get me with it every time. It's his kisses, how right it feels when he touches me, how safe I feel when he holds my hand. It's his bright blue eyes, and the way he makes me blush. It's everything about him…" Kyle let himself trail off.

Stan was quiet for a minute. "Wow… C'mon dude, we're going to be late for class, and then Garrison will be all pissy at us."

The boys took their seats. Mr. Garrison started the lesson. Kyle leaned over to Stan. "How is it that even in grade twelve, we **still** have Garrison?" Stan shrugged.

Suddenly Kyle felt something hit the back of his head. He glanced back at Kenny who feigned innocence. He opened up the piece of paper. He smiled at Kenny's recognizable handwriting. _Hey Sexy. God this is boring. I __**hate**__ Garrison's history class._

Kyle quickly wrote back and threw it back at Kenny. _Hey, babe. Damn straight it is. I hate it, too. It's not even accurate! _This time he caught the paper as it came flying back. _Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch for a quick make-out session, kai babe? ;) I mean it sexy. You better not bail on me either or I'll find you and puppy dog pout you till you give in._ Kyle glanced back at Kenny, who was grinning deviously.

Kenny burst out laughing as he saw Kyle's blush. Mr. Garrison looked at him. "Is there a problem, Kenny?"

Kenny kept laughing. "No… problem… Mr….. Garrison!" He managed to get out between laughs. He threw another note. _God, it's nice to be able to kiss in public and not have it feel so secretive now, eh babe? No more hiding it. Now I get Sexy Jew kisses all the time. Yay! I'm so lucky._

This earned a huge grin from the Jewish boy.

Kyle watched the clock, nervously waiting for lunch. Finally the bell rang. Kenny lazily walked up to Kyle, who was having a conversation with Stan, and put an arm around his waist, pulling him into Kenny's side. Kyle looked up at him, and winked, cuddling into the tall, blonde's side. "Hey, sexy." He murmured as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Kenny, whose eyes widened in momentary shock. After all, it was the first time Kyle had kissed him in public. Kenny recovered quickly and wrapped one arm around Kyle's shoulder and the other around his waist, pulling him close, kissing him back. They finally broke apart when they heard a sputtered, "Dude! Weak!" Kenny smirked at Stan. "Sorry, Stan, but I'm all Kylie's now, and I don't think he likes to share." He stuck his tongue out at Stan, and winked at Kyle.

And then he kissed him again. And Kyle almost melted.

"What the hell? When did you boys start sucking face?" Garrison demanded, tactful as always.

Kenny laughed. "This morning, Garrison. You're starting to slip if you hadn't got that much yet."

"What the hell? When did you stop liking tits, McCormick?"

Kenny just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The three teenagers walked to the cafeteria together, Kenny keeping a tight grasp on Kyle's waist as he talked to Stan. It was so hard for Kyle not to confess himself right here and now. Especially with those kisses… He knew it was pretend…just an act. It wasn't even like they hadn't kissed before, but these ones were... different. Deeper. More special. More soul sizzling. He was broken away from his thoughts by Kenny. "….isn't that right, babe?

Kyle blinked. "Huh? Sorry, I guess I was off in my own world." He said sheepishly.

Kenny grinned at him. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people." He teased. "I said, we would **love** it if Stan and Wendy could come to the movies on Saturday with us, wouldn't we, darling?"

God, that smile could break his heart. He would willingly die if it meant keeping that beautiful smile on Kenny's face. He nodded. "Sure, that would be fun." He looked up at Kenny for a second. "K… Kenny..?"

Kenny looked down at him. "Yea-..?" He was cut off as Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed him. Kenny smiled against Kyle's lips and kissed him back, slipping his tongue into the redheads mouth, exploring every warm, sweet crevice of the younger boys mouth. Kyle moaned and ran his fingers through Kenny's blonde hair, pulling his head closer, kissing him deeper.

When the two finally broke apart, Kenny smiled down at Kyle. "What was that for, Kylie-babe?" He laced his fingers with Kyle's. Kyle snuggled close into Kenny. "Just because you're you." He murmured too quietly for Kenny to hear.

Stan looked at his two friends locking lips. They really were together. Why did he feel a small pang of… was that jealousy? He had asked Kyle if he really loved Kenny just to hear the response, but was surprised when Kyle answered so openly. He sounded so sincere, and a dreamy smile came across his face. Stan knew now for a fact that Kyle Broflovski was in love with Kenny McCormick. But why did he feel so jealous? After all, He was Stan Marsh, captain of the football team, dating Wendy Testaburger, school president. He had no reason to be jealous of Kenny and Kyle dating. But for some odd reason, he was. _'Today has been a really weird day.' _He thought to himself.

Kenny and Kyle waved goodbye to Stan and Wendy, then started the long walk through the snow. Kyle broke the silence. "Hey, Kenny, you wanna come over for dinner? Mom's making meatloaf. I bet she'd even let you stay the night, if you wanted to..." He let his voice trail off, pink staining his cheeks.

Kenny grinned and wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist, causing Kyle to blush again. "Well, Kylie, I never could say no to your mom's meatloaf. So sure. Besides, its been, what, a month, since I came over? Geez, I've been away from your nice warm house wayy to long, babe." He laughed.

Kyle opened the door. "Hey, mom, I'm home!"

Sheila walked out of the kitchen. "Hi Bubbie. Oh, hi, Kenny! It's nice to see you! It's been so long since you boys had a play date." She hugged Kenny, who grinned at Kyle. Kyle tried not to roll his eyes. "Mom, is it ok if Kenny stays the night?" "Well... It is a school night..." Sheila said, a huge grin breaking across her face. "But since it's Kenny, I suppose it's fine." She teased.

So Kyle and Kenny spent the afternoon playing video games and watching reruns of Terrance And Phillip. Around midnight, Kyle started yawning. Kenny smiled. "Let's hit the sack, shall we Kylie?" Kyle nodded, rubbing at his eyes. Kyle changed into his pajamas, and threw a pair at Kenny. "Here, dude." When Kenny emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, Kyle burst out laughing. They were inches too short on him, and were covered in pink bunnies. Kenny scoffed. "You're just jealous cause I make these look sexy." He grinned. "Oh yeah, definitely," Kyle laughed. "Makes me just want to fall right into bed with you, Kenny McCormick." Kenny smirked. "Then please do. I'd be more than happy to sleep with you, babe." Kyle laughed again. "I bet you say that to everyone, Mr. McCormick." He teased as he got under the covers, moving over to the wall so Kenny could crawl in beside him. Kenny laughed and tickled the redhead before snuggling in close to the smaller boy, smiling as Kyle laid his head on the older teens chest. "Ky..?"

"Yeah, Kenny?" Kyle looked up at him.

Kenny kissed the top of his forehead and gently stroked the red curls. "Thanks."

Kyle looked at him puzzled for a moment. "For what, Cinderella?"

Kenny laughed at the childhood nickname and wrapped one arm around Kyles shoulders. "For... for everything. For helping me win Stan. For being my friend. Everything."

Kyle smiled at him and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the blondes chin. "No problem." _Anything to see you happy._

Kenny sat up in the darkness and glanced over at the alarm clock, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Three in the morning. Why the hell was he up? He felt Kyle turn slightly beside him. Kenny was just about to go back to sleep when he heard Kyle's soft voice.

"Kenny…" the redheaded teen breathed in his sleep. He started tossing and turning more. "Kenny… please… don't leave me! Stop! Please... you're all I have... I'll be all alone... don't go… please… stay with me! I don't want you to go! Kenny..." Tears rolled down Kyle's cheeks as he cried out in his sleep. Kenny leaned down and whispered, "It's ok, Kyle. I'm here. I'm not leaving." He rubbed Kyle's back gently, trying to calm him down, to rescue him from whatever nightmare he was having.

"Kenny…. Kenny…. Please… don't leave… you're my best friend…. My very best friend… don't go! Kenny…I want you to stay with me! Please Kenny… I'm so cold… I'm so alone… please don't hate me!" Kyle's sobs became heavier, his chest shaking violently. Kenny did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled the sleeping Kyle onto his lap and started rocking him gently, holding him close, all the while whispering, "Kyle… Ky… it's ok… I'm right here. I won't leave you, I promise. You're my best friend too." Kyle's fingers clutched as the fabric of Kenny's pajamas.

Mrs. Broflovski opened the door and gasped. "What's wrong?" She asked Kenny. "He's having a nightmare." Kenny told her as he rubbed Kyle's back and stroked his hair, twisting his fingers in the red curls gently, rocking him comfortingly. Kyle whispered, "Please, Kenny… don't leave me.." then, still clutching the fabric of Kenny's shirt, he pressed his lips against his gently. Sheila gasped. Kenny wrapped the other teens arms around his neck and kissed him back gently, knowing that that was what Kyle needed right then. Sure enough, Kyle settled down, laying his head down on Kenny's shoulder, his fist coming up to rest against his chin.

Sheila looked at Kenny. "Thank you, Kenny." She whispered. "You're the only one who can ever calm him down when he gets upset. Thank you for looking after my baby." Kyle smiled softly in his sleep, nestling his face into the crook of Kenny's neck. Kenny gently kissed his forehead. "Anytime, Mrs. Broflovski."

Careful as to not wake Kyle up, Kenny moved so that his back was against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, who was still asleep on his shoulder. "Kenny…" he heard the boy murmur. Kenny paid close attention, thinking another nightmare might be coming on, but Kyle just smiled and snuggled his face in closer. Kenny could feel Kyle's breathing through the fabric of his pajamas. The pure innocence of the younger boy tugged at Kenny's heartstrings as he pulled the blanket up around them both, tightening his grip on the redhead and placing one more soft kiss on his lips before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle snuggled in closer to the source of the warmth, yawning and slowly opening his eyes. He smiled before his eyes widened. Why was he sitting up? He glanced up and was slightly shocked. He was sitting on Kenny's lap, straddling the lanky blonde, clutching the front of his tight bunny pajamas, his other arm strewn casually around Kenny's neck. _What the hell happened last night? _He wondered.He felt Kenny stirring under him. Kenny opened his eyes, and stretched his legs and arms out under Kyle, yawning softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Gorgeous." He grinned.

Kyle looked nervously at Kenny. "Uhmm… Kenny... why are we…" He glanced down. "...like this?"

Kenny smiled tenderly at Kyle. "You were having a nightmare and were crying out in your sleep... this was how I calmed you down." Kenny frowned. "It seemed pretty awful. Are you ok now, Ky?" Kyle nodded, blushing. He looked down. "It was a bad one. I dreamed you were going away and leaving me forever." Kyle chewed his bottom lip nervously. "There was nothing I could do to stop you… you said you hated me, then you just kept walking through the snow until I couldn't see you anymore!" Tears started streaming down his face, as the heartbroken sobs wrenched themselves out of his throat.

Kenny looked alarmed, and wrapped his arms back around Kyle. "Shh now honey… it's ok… I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere. I could never in a million years hate you, babe." He comforted, stroking Kyle's back. He kissed Kyle's forehead, then pulled back, looking at him in alarm. "Kyle, you have a fever! Lay down, alright, baby? I'll be right back."

Kenny ran downstairs quickly. "Mrs. Broflovski?"

"In here!" Sheila called from the kitchen.

Kenny hurried in and looked at her worriedly. "Where's your thermometer?"

"In the bathroom cabinet. Why dear, what's wrong?"

"Kyle has a fever."

Kenny ran back upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the cabinet. He hurried back into the bedroom. Sitting beside Kyle, he stroked his hair comfortingly. "Say ahh, alright, Ky?" He took Kyle's temperature. 102 degrees! "Shit!" he muttered. "Ky, you wait right here, ok?" Kyle nodded weakly. Walking back to the bathroom, being as quick as he could, Kenny grabbed a cloth and ran it under the coldest water he could. He hurried back to Kyle, and got on the bed beside him, cradling Kyle against his chest, patting his forehead with the cold cloth. "This should help get the fever down." Kyle nodded. "Th... thank you." He murmured weakly.

Sheila knocked on Kyle's door, coming in to see how her son was. "He has a fever of 102." Kenny grimaced. Sheila looked worriedly. "Kenny, you can go to school, I'll look after him." Kenny shook his head furiously. "I promised him I'd stay right here with him." Sheila nodded. "What do you need?"

Kenny thought for a moment. "A bucket of ice cold water, and a cup of orange juice for now." Sheila nodded. "Be right back with that." She said softly.

She walked downstairs, and to the kitchen, where she started filling the bucket. She smiled. '_Kenny always takes such good care of Kyle. I wonder does he know that Bubbie loves him?' _Sheila sighed. She knew Kyle did. She had seen the way he looked at Kenny, knew that, most times, Kenny was the only one who could calm Kyle if he was upset. It had been like that for years. She saw them kiss constantly, knew it was as normal for them as anything possibly could be. She really hoped Kenny would realize that. '_I think part of him loves Kyle back. That's why he takes such good care of him. He's always so gentle and kind to my Bubbie.' _She brought the bucket back upstairs, along with a cup of orange juice for Kyle. Kenny was sitting with Kyle on his lap, delicately sponging his face. "It'll be ok, Ky. I'm going to stay with you until you feel better, ok? I'll protect you and look after you. Always." He took the cup of orange juice and held it to Kyle's lips. "Come on, sweetie, drink up. We don't want you getting dehydrated." Kyle nodded and drank the juice, feeling his eyes getting heavy. He laid his head on Kenny's shoulder. "Ky, I'm going to take your pajama top off ok?" He nodded. When Kenny was done, Kyle laid his head back down on Kenny's shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut as Kenny ran the cold cloth over his forehead, rubbing his back gently, the redheads skin feeling soft as he tenderly stroked it. Kyle felt Kenny kiss his forehead. "Please be ok, Kyle…"

Kenny watched as Kyle slept against him. He wrapped his arms around Kyle tightly, stroking his bare back. Leaning down, he kissed Kyle's forehead, then his eyelids. He prayed that Kyle would be ok. And until he was, Kenny wasn't leaving his side. Kenny sighed. '_What's this tugging inside of my chest?' _He smiled down at Kyle. '_He looks just like a child….so innocent and sweet. My little Kyle.'_ Kenny carefully pulled out his phone and texted Stan. _Hey dude. I'm at Kyle's house. Kyle's sick so I'm going to stay here and look after him. Please let Mr. Garrison know, kai? Thanks. –KM_

A minute later, Kenny's phone vibrated. _No problem dude. Is Kyle okay?- Stan. _ _Well…I sure hope so…he's sleeping right now. _Kenny texted back_._ He looked down at the sleeping figure laying against him, leaning down to gently brush Kyle's lips with his own. He heard Kyle murmuring in his sleep and leaned down to listen, in case it was another nightmare. "Kenny…. love… you….." Kenny's eyes widened in surprise. Surely he had heard that wrong. He glanced back down, just to find himself staring into a pair of mesmerizing emerald orbs.

"How are you feeling, Kylie-babe?" He smiled down at Kyle and hugged him tight.

"W… weak."

Kenny frowned and felt his head. He was still getting hotter! "Kyle… I think you're really sick. I'm going to take you to Hells Pass ok?"

Kyle frowned and clung to Kenny's shirt. "No… please… no hospital… don't wanna be alone."

Kenny stroked his hair gently. "Kyle, It's ok. You won't be alone. I'll be by your side the entire time. I won't leave you, I swear."

Kyle nodded, still looking disoriented. Kenny went to Kyle's dresser, and pulled out a clean light cotton shirt and helped Kyle put it on. He got him all ready, before slipping his small body into Kenny's large parka. Kyle frowned up at him. "You'll get… cold." Each word was a struggle. Kenny smiled gently. "Now is no time for you to be worrying about me. Besides even if I get sick, I can't die, remember?"

Kenny helped Kyle onto his back, running every step of the way through the snow to the hospital. He didn't set Kyle down until they were inside. He sat Kyle down only long enough to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am but my friend is very sick! He has a fever of 103. It won't go down." Kenny looked down at Kyle worriedly. The woman at the desk nodded. Within fifteen minutes, Kyle was in a bed. Kenny stood just outside the door, giving the woman Kyle's medical history. "Anything else we should know?" the woman asked. Kenny thought for a moment. "He's diabetic." The lady nodded, and Kenny went into Kyle's room. "How are you feeling, Kylie-babe?" He asked. A soft smile came over Kyle's face at the pet name, something that did not go unnoticed with Kenny. "B… better."

Kenny smiled. "I'm going to call your mom and let her know how you're doing, ok? She's worried sick. I called Stan, too. He said he and Wendy would come visit you after school. Is that okay with you?" He spoke softly as he stroked Kyle's hair out of his face.

Kyle nodded. "Kenny…. You… tell Stan… love him… be happy…." The words came out mumbled and dazed. Kenny shook his head. "Uh-uh. Right now you're my biggest priority, Babe. I'm not doing anything but staying with you until you're all better, okay? You had me worried to death! I thought I was going to lose you Kylie… And I was scared." Kenny looked so worried and sad that it almost broke Kyle's heart. He reached a hand up and laid it on Kenny's cheek. "I'll… be ok…" He whispered. Kenny looked at him strangely for a minute. "Wh-" He was cut off by Kenny leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, full of worry and concern. Kyle sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, parting his lips on a sigh. Kenny deepened the kiss, not thinking at all about his love of Stan. Right now, all that mattered was making Kyle feel safe, comfortable, happy, and better. All he could think about was how worried he had been about losing Kyle, and how happy he was the redhead would be alright. He poured every bit of his emotions into that one sweet, perfect kiss. Kenny finally pulled away. He laid a hand on Kyle's cheek. "It'll be ok." He noticed a shiver run through the smaller boys body. "Here, Kylie-babe." Kenny picked up his parka, and lovingly tucked Kyle in under it. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat downstairs, but I'll be back in no time, ok?" Kyle nodded. "Ok..." He whispered.

When Kenny came back up from eating, he walked into Kyle's room and couldn't help but smile. Kyle was snuggled right up into his parka, almost like it was a teddy bear, or a security blanket, sound asleep. Kenny stroked his hair softly. Kyle opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Kenny… will… sleep with me… please..?" Kenny chuckled softly and crawled under the covers, snuggling up with Kyle, laying Kyle's body half atop his own, wrapping his arms around him tightly and running his long delicate fingers through the wavy red hair as Kyle fell asleep on his chest. Soon after, Kenny too felt his eyes get heavy. He laid his head atop Kyle's and fell asleep.

Kyle opened his eyes that evening to see his parents and Stan and Wendy. Kenny was still asleep under him. Stan smiled at him. "Dude, he hasn't left your side in…Jesus, hours." "Really?" Kyle asked, tears stinging his eyes.

Sheila nodded. "He hasn't even stopped holding you for any longer than it took for him to run down the hall to the washroom. The nurse even came in and yelled at him for sleeping with you like that." Gerald Broflovski chuckled as his wife said that. "You should have seen the dirty look Kenny shot her. I think the poor woman pissed her pants. Kenny can be quite scary when he wants to be." Just then, Kenny sat up, yawning tiredly. "Hey, Kylie-babe." He murmured, hugging Kyle around the waist, and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He looked back. "Oh, hey guys." He nodded towards them sleepily. "So, what are we talking about?"

"You." Wendy said.

"Me? I didn't do anything, I swear! Didn't even break any laws today!" Kenny said innocently. Every one laughed. "Actually, we were telling Kyle what good care you've been giving him. And how you haven't left his side." Kenny rubbed his eyes as he stifled another yawn. "Leave? Why would I leave? I promised Kylie I'd stay with him. And I keep my promises." Kyle smiled and laid his head on Kenny's shoulder. "Thanks, Ken."

"Oh, by the way, Kenny, I called your mom and let her know where you are, ok? She said it's fine and she'll stop by to bring you some fresh clothes later." Sheila told him. "Thanks, Mrs. Broflovski." Sheila's face softened. "I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't have acted so quickly, bringing Kyle here, who knows what would have happened. The nurse said you walked. You could have gotten sick yourself. She said you had Kyle on your back, and wouldn't put him down until you knew he was in a bed, warm and safe."

Kenny blushed. "Well, Kyle's health was all that mattered…"

Kyle looked down, shyly smiling. Kenny smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." He hugged Kenny tightly. "Thanks for staying." He whispered.

Kenny simply smiled, silently placing a kiss to Kyle's forehead, and hugging him tighter.

"Awwww, you two are so cute!" Wendy exclaimed.

Stan rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and looked at Kyle and Kenny apologetically. "She watches ALOT of anime, and is a pretty hardcore yaoi fan-girl."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Wendy scolded gently, giggling.

Kenny laughed at that, raising an eyebrow at Wendy who simply shrugged.

Kyle sighed almost inaudibly, clutching the fabric of Kenny's shirt. He may have been in the hospital, but he'd never been happier than he was at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it's a short chapter, but I made it short so it would be dramatic

Kyle's parents and Wendy had already gone home. Kenny was out in the hall talking to a nurse, so it was just Kyle and his Super Best Friend. Stan looked down at Kyle. "Dude, so you're sure you're gonna be ok?" Kyle nodded. Lowering his voice to a hush, Stan whispered, "Dude you're just lucky Kenny was there. I heard the nurse saying it would have been a lot worse if Kenny hadn't of brought you here. You could have died, and unlike him, you wouldn't come back, Ky. Did he really carry you on his back the whole way here?"

Kyle nodded. "Mhmm. Helped me get dressed and ready, put me in his parka, helped me onto his back, and took off running."

Stan stared at him incredulously. "Dude, he even let you wear his parka?"

"Yeah. Even though he didn't have any other jacket. He went out in the cold in just a t-shirt… just so I could be warm. He ran through the snow carrying me… not caring about his own health… just mine…"

"Wow, dude. He must really love you. " Kyle smiled woefully. They were bitter sweet to his ears, especially coming from Stan.

Kenny opened the door and lazily leaned against the door frame. "Why do my ears burn?" He smirked.

Kyle grinned at him, making a 'come hither' motion. Kenny walked over to him and laughed as Kyle wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He looked over at Stan, grinning. "What did you say to get my Kylie all hot and bothered?" Stan laughed. "Not a thing. But hey, I gotta get going, ok guys?" He said his goodbyes and closed to door behind him.

Kenny sat on the chair besides Kyle's bed. "How are you feeling, Kylie?"

"A lot better… thank you for staying Kenny. You're a good friend." Kyle's eyelids drooped sleepily, as he fought to stay awake.

"Kyle, you're tired." Kenny murmured tucking him back in under his parka. "Go to sleep."

"Kenny… will you… hold me again….?" Kyle murmured.

Kenny smiled and silently picked his friend up.

Kyle smiled and let his eyes drift shut, snuggling his face into Kenny's chest.

"Kenny…?" He murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, Ky?"

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny stared down at Kyle, mouth wide in shock. "Kyle…. did you just say…?"

But Kyle was already asleep, curling his fingers into the front of Kenny's shirt.

Kenny tightened his grip on the smaller boy and held him tight.

'_Kyle…. loves me. No… he's wrong. He can't love me… I'm poor white trash.' _Kenny thought to himself. Finally he had it. _'Stockholm Syndrome. It's just because I've been looking after him.' _

He smiled down at the redhead, gently stroking his hair. _'Kyle's so sweet when he's sleeping. He looks so innocent and vulnerable.' _Kenny blinked as if just realizing something. _'Kyle's actually pretty cute.' _He leaned down and kissed the smaller boy's forehead. He blinked again. No. He had not just thought that…

Stan and Cartman stood at the bus stop. Glancing over at Cartman, Stan shifted slightly. "So, are you going to go see Kyle in the hospital?" He asked.

Cartman nodded. "He may be a little jewrat fag, but he's still my friend. Besides, who else do I have to pick on?"

Stan cleared his throat. "So… uh… Kyle and Kenny. What do you think about that?"

Cartman laughed. "I knew they were both fags. But hey, if they're happy AND I get a reason to tease them, then I'm happy, too."

Stan sighed. He couldn't believe that all these years, he hadn't noticed that Kyle loved Kenny. Well, he had, but he didn't think much of it.

**FLASHBACK**

"**You'll never beat me, Kenneh! Everyone knows I'm better at Super Mario Brothers than you!" Cartman laughed. **

**Kenny smirked under his hoodie. "Mmph Mm."**

"**Will not!" **

**Kenny pulled down his hood. "Will too," He smirked. "Fatass."**

"**Ey! Don't call me fat, you boner biting dickwad!**

**Kenny laughed and took his opportunity to push Cartmans car over a cliff. "I win!" He said laughing.**

"**Shut up poor boy!" Cartman growled. "I'm still cooler than you."**

**Kenny laughed. Cartman shot him a glare. "Besides, what fourteen year old still wears a hoodie to cover his face all the time! Oh wait that's right! You're too ugly to show your face in case people run screaming, and you're too poor to afford anything but that hoodie!"**

**Kenny was relieved as Kyle ran to his rescue. "Hey Fatass shut the hell up! At least Kenny's not a fucking fatass whose mom whores herself out to afford his clothes! Besides, at least Kenny actually has friends!"**

**Kenny made himself smirk. "And she sucks at being a whore. Tell her I'll be damned if she's taking my title from me."**

**Cartman fumed. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He stormed out.**

**Stan and Kyle went to sit beside Kenny, one on either side of him. "Dude, are you okay? Don't listen to fatass, he's just an asshole." Stan said, smiling at Kenny. **

**Tears stung at Kenny's eyes, and he fought to hold them back, but still they managed to trickle out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Kyle gasped. "Don't cry Kenny! It's ok!" He wrapped his arms around Kenny tightly, rubbing his back.**

**Stan was, of course, surprised that Kenny was actually crying, much less in front of them. But what surprised him more was that Kyle somehow knew to hold Kenny tight, and Kenny let him. If anyone else had tried that, Kenny would have pushed them away. Kenny wasn't very good at letting people in, Stan knew, he never had been. He was always to preoccupied with being strong, thought he had to be in order to deal with his life, and Stan could understand that.**

**Smiling at Kenny, Stan said, "How about we go to bed? It's been a long day and some sleep might do us all good." Kenny nodded, sniffling and wiping at his tears with the back of his hand. Kyle looked over at Stan. **_**Thank you**_**, he mouthed. Stan nodded. Kyle reached out his hand, smiling when Kenny took it. **

**The boys walked to Kyle's room. "Kenny, if you want you can use my teddy bear. I know he used to make me feel better when I was little if I was upset." Kenny nodded. "Thanks, Stan." He whispered. The three boys got all tucked into Kyle's bed, Kenny in the middle of Stan and Kyle. "I'm surprised we all still fit!" Kyle laughed. "Haha, it's a good thing Cartman isn't still here, he'd definitely call us fags if he knew three teenage boys were sharing a bed." Stan giggled.**

**Kyle smiled at Kenny, whose sobs were starting to disappear. "Feeling better?" He asked softly, running a hand through Kenny's hair. Kenny nodded. "Stan… Kyle…am… am I really… so ugly… that people would be scared… if… if they saw my face?" He let out on a sob. Both boys faces softened at that. Stan smiled down at Kenny and brushed a bang out of his face. "Kenny, no! You're not ugly at all. You're pretty!"Kyle exclaimed. Kenny laughed. "That sounded so gay. Thanks Kyle." Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist in a hug. **_**"That was odd…'**_** Stan thought to himself.**

**He gasped quietly as Kenny laid his head on Kyle's chest, Kyle wrapping his arms around Kenny tightly. "It's ok, Kenny." Kyle whispered, patting his hair gently. Stan could have sworn he heard Kyle mutter, "I'll protect you." He shook his head, quickly dismissing the thought as a tired mishearing. They almost looked like they were used to doing this, Stan mused.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Stan sighed again. He should have seen it coming. He was kind of annoyed and hurt that Kyle wouldn't tell him. After all, weren't they Super Best Friends? They told each other everything. So why did Kyle keep it a secret from him? He shrugged that thought from his head. He was happy for his friends. And Stan could tell Kyle really loved Kenny a lot. Looking back, he realized that Kyle always had.

He looked over at Cartman. "Hey, Dude, wanna ditch to go see Kyle?"

Cartman nodded. "Hellz ya! Even seeing Jewboy is better than sitting through Garrisons lame class."

Stan shot him a look. "Now, Cartman, promise not to be quite as much of an ass. Kyle is in the hospital after all."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Stanley_." He sneered.

Kyle opened his eyes, glistening emerald meeting brilliant cerulean pools. "Kenny…" He whispered. His face glowed as he looked at his blonde love. He heard a cough coming from beside the bed. "Uhhum." Came a voice. Kyle looked towards it. "Hey Stan, Hey… **Cartman**? What are you doing here?" Kyle's jaw dropped. Cartman chuckled. "Dude, just because I always rip on you doesn't mean you're not my friend. Because you are, you dumb Jewfag."

Kyle smiled. "Don't insult my people, fatass."

Cartman grinned back. "Don't call me fat you butt-fucker."

Stan looked at Kyle. "So when can you leave?"

Kyle smiled. "Tomorrow. Which means I can go to the dance Friday."

Stan grinned. "Cool."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know this chapter and probably the next chapter are short… but I promise it'll be worth it.**

Kenny smiled at Kyle as they sat in his old beat-up, red, pick-up truck. "Happy to be going home?"

"Uh-huh. Not as much as I'm just happy to be out of that hospital. I really hate Hell's Pass." Kyle glanced up at Kenny, then glanced down at the ground. "K… Kenny?"

Kenny glanced over at him. "Yeah, Ky?"

Kyle took a deep breath. "You should tell Stan. Today. The dance is tomorrow night, Ken. "

Kenny glanced down. "Ky.. I… I'm scared."

Kyle smiled knowingly. "I know, Kenny. But if you don't tell him… you'll wonder for the rest of your life. You really don't want any regrets, babe. And if you don't tell him, you **will** regret it."

Kenny nodded and parked the car in front of Kyle's house. He leaned over and kissed Kyle's cheek. "Thanks, Ky. You're my best friend."

Kyle got out of the car, smiling sadly as he walked into the house and up to his room. He flopped down onto his bed. _'Too bad I want to be so much more than that.'_ He thought. Silent tears began to stream down his face at the thought of Stan with **his** tall blonde protector, his one love.

Kenny drove until he got to Stan's house, sitting in front of it and taking deep breathes. He was more nervous and scared than he ever had been before. Finally he got out and knocked on the door.

Stan opened the door and grinned. "Hey, Dude, what's up?"

Kenny took another deep breath. "S.. Stan… can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. What's up?" Stan closed the door.

"Stan… I… I like you. A lot. I… I have since we were twelve… and... and I just... I needed to tell you. I don't want any regrets, and I've loved you for so long..." Kenny looked down at the ground, pulling up his hood to hide his pink cheeks. He glanced up at Stan through his bangs.

Stan stood with his mouth wide open. "But… what… what about Kyle?"

Kenny looked down again, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Ky… Kyle was helping me to try and get your attention. It wasn't real."

Stan looked at the ground. "I... I'm sorry Kenny, but I'm straight. And with Wendy. I don't want to hurt you, but I... I don't love you back... and I never will, Ken."

"I… I know. I knew you wouldn't love me back. I.. I mean, how could you? I'm unlovable... I gotta go."

Kenny ran towards the woods, leaving his truck where it was. Tears poured freely down his face and his heartbroken sobs wrenched violently from his chest. He kept running, until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He finally collapsed against the snow at Stark's pond. He couldn't take it anymore! He just couldn't. No one loved him. No one, not even his own parents, even noticed when he died. It was as simple as that. Kenny McCormick was a mistake that God forgot to fix. Even when he died, he still couldn't get peace, because he'd just get sent back to Earth as soon as Damien got annoyed with him, no matter how much he begged to stay in Hell with his friend. Well, Kenny would fix that. He finally knew what he had to do. To make everyone's lives better. His Mom and Dad's, Stan's, Kyle's. Nobody wanted him anyways. He reached down into his parka pocket, and smiled at the shiny piece of metal. _'This is my friend.'_ He thought to himself as, smiling, he slid the blade across his skin, laughing softly as blood poured out of his wrists.


	9. Chapter 9

Damien was waiting for him at the gates when he arrived, tapping his foot impatiently, annoyance etched into his dark features. "McCormick! What the fuck did you think you were doing! It's not enough to be killed a thousand different ways, now you have to go and attempt it yourself, too? Jesus Christ, you're stupid!"

Kenny smirked, but his friend could see the sadness etched into his features. "I killed myself. That's a sin. Therefore you have to let me stay in Hell, right? It's the ultimate betrayal to God." The two walked through Hell to the Devils Palace, inside to the black haired Anti-Christs room.

Damien turned to look at his friend, his expression softening. He let out an exasperated sigh. "What happened that was so bad that you want to stay dead?"

Tears welled up in Kenny's eyes. He bit his lip, trying to choke them back, trying to ignore them. "I told him I loved him..."

Damien let out an annoyed sound. " And...?" He pressed, impatient.

The tears began to freely pour down the blonde's cheek. "He... he doesn't love me, Damien. All these years... God, it was all worthless. So I killed myself to stay here with you! No one cares anyways! No one even notices! I bet when they find my body they'll just be like, 'Oh, It's just that McCormick kid, lets just leave him, he'll be back in a few days anyways.' They don't give a fuck! No one does!" He sobbed heavily.

Damien rolled his eyes. "You're going back, Kenny."

The blonde stared at his friend, jaw open, a sad look in his eyes. "Why? Please don't make me go back..."

Damien rolled his eyes again. "There's a reason you're going back, Kenny. Someone needs you. Someone cares."

"Huh?"

"God, you're stupid, Kenny."

Just like that, Kenny opened his eyes and was back on earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Stan ran after Kenny, trying desperately to keep up with him. _'Goddamn he runs fast!'_ Stan thought, panting. He finally caught up to him at Starks Pond. The sight he was met with horrified him. "Kenny!" He screamed, running towards his friend. Blood poured out of his friends wrists, staining the pure white snow. Kenny's eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him. "Kenny, what the hell did you do?" Stan angrily demanded, furiously wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Kenny blinked, his words almost incoherent. "Go away, Stan. What do you care? Nobody loves me. Nobody cares." He mumbled. Stan quickly tore off his coat and t shirt, pulling his coat back on and tearing the t shirt into strips, wrapping them tightly around Kenny's wrists as bandages. "Of course people care, dumb ass! "

Kenny shook his head. "No one even notices when I die. "Hey, they killed Kenny! You bastards!"" He mimicked.

Stan stared at him, guiltily looking at the ground. "It's only because you always come back." He mumbled.

Kenny shot him an angry glare. "And what if I **didn't**? Do you know how it feels to know that if you died for good, all your friends and even your own **parents** wouldn't even notice?" He snorted angrily.

Stan looked at the ground. "You're wrong." He said quietly.

Kenny stared at him. "What?"

"You're wrong! I know at least one person who cares a lot when you die! One person who cries over your dead body, because even though he KNOWS you'll come back, he's still scared you won't!" Stan's hands balled into fists, angry tears running down his cheeks.

Kenny looked at him surprised. "Who?"

Stan sighed. "God Kenny, you really are stupid."

"Who." Kenny said again quietly. "Prove to me that at least one person cares, and tell me who it is that would be so distraught over my death?"

Stan glared at him. "Kyle, you stupid fuck."

Staring at his friend of fourteen years in shock, Kenny repeated the name as if it were the only thing he knew was real. "Kyle? Why… Why would Kyle care?"

Stan rolled his eyes and smacked the blonde for being so stupid. "He loves you. It's as plain and simple as that. When you hurt, he hurts. When you cry, he cries. And when you're upset, so is he." He glared at the blonde.

Kenny took a step back. "Ky.. Kyle loves.. me? How do you know?" He eyed his friend wearily.

"Dude, he told me. I asked him what it was that he loved about you. He started listing off all these little things. His eyes were shining… with pride. God dude, he loves you so much. And y'know what? I think you love him too. Even if you haven't realized it yet. I've seen how gentle you are with him. The way you hold him close when he's upset or scared, how you kiss his forehead and rock him. Dude, can't you see it? You're in love with Kyle, not me."

Kenny stared at his friend for a moment in silence, before dropping to his knees. "God, Stan you're completely right. I love Kyle. More than anything. I hope it's not too late. Stan… I need your help."

Stan nodded. "What do you need?"

He smiled as Kenny told him his plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N yes I know this is the fourth short chapter in a row but I swear the next one will more than make up for it! I promise!**

**November: Please guys don't hit me with fish!**

**Kenny: Then write faster . There might just be people waiting. **

**Kyle: Yeah!**

Kenny sat up in bed and looked at his clock. 6:30. Time to get up. He had a lot of work to do if his plan was going to be a success. He hurriedly got dressed, grabbed the money Stan had lent him, and ran out the door. He smiled to himself. Stan had only been more than happy to help with Kenny's plan. Sighing he pulled his hood up and headed off for Kyle's house. He prayed it would work. He knocked on the door, smiling up at Sheila as she opened the door. "Good morning, Kenny! I'm afraid Kyle isn't up yet." Kenny grinned up at her. "Actually, that's what I was hoping for. Could I talk to you outside for a second? I don't want to risk Kyle hearing what I have to say."

Fifteen minutes later, Kenny was running towards town. He smiled back over his shoulder, waving good-bye to Sheila. "Bye, Mrs. B!" He shouted. She waved back, a huge grin on her face. "Bye Kenny! Good luck!"

Kenny was exhausted by the time he got to school. Already he had run six errands.

He avoided Kyle like the plague all day. At lunch, Kyle looked at Stan sadly. "I think Kenny hates me now." He said, tears filling his green eyes. Stan looked at his friend, giving him a knowing smile. "Why do you think that?" "H... He's... hic…. Been… hic…avoiding me… hic… all day!" Kyle hiccuped as he cried. "Oh, Ky, I'm sure it isn't what you think it is!"

MEANWHILE

"Bebe!" Kenny ran to her locker, panting as he leaned up against the locker next to yours. She looked at him in surprise, flashing him a friendly smile. "Yeah, Kenny?" "I need you to do me a huge favor!" "What is it?" "It is of the utmost secrecy." He told her. She nodded, a large smile breaking across her face as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Awww that's so romantic! Of course I'll help you!" Kenny hugged her tightly. "Thanks Bebe, you're the best! I owe ya! But remember…. Shhhh." He winked at her and she gave a thumbs up.

Kenny left as soon as the bell rang, nodding to Stan as he walked out of the classroom door. He had a few more things to do.

Stan knew his part of the plan. He went to meet Kyle at his locker so that they could walk home together, like they did almost everyday. "Hey, dude, are you going to the dance?" Stan asked Kyle casually.

"No… I don't think so." Kyle looked sadly at the ground, thinking about Kenny.

Stan groaned. "Aww come on dude! It won't be any fun without you! Please? For me? "

"I have no one to go with." Kyle muttered.

"Then come with me and Wendy." Stan grinned. No way Kyle wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Don't wanna be a third wheel."

"You're not. Dude that's it. You're coming, if I have to drag you by your fluffy red Jewfro." Stan smirked.

"Fine." Kyle finally sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle stared out the window sadly as Stan's Mom drove them to the dance. Stan and Wendy were giggling in the back seat. Kyle sighed. He really didn't want to go to the dance. He was heartbroken, and confused, wondering what he had done to make Kenny upset with him.

"Kyle, I can't get over how good your hair looks!" Wendy exclaimed. "You should really straighten it more often. It's so long and pretty!"

Kyle smiled back at her weakly. "Thanks Wendy."

"Now remember to be safe, ok, kids? Stanley, you have my number if you need it." Sharon Marsh said as they got out of the car. Kyle looked around for Kenny as they walked inside. There was no sign of him. Stan looked over at him. "I'm sorry, dude."

MEANWHILE

Kenny crouched down in the storage closet in the gym, making sure not be seen. He peeked his head out around the door, and gasped when he saw Kyle enter in with Wendy and Stan. He looked beautiful. He red hair was straightened, and hung down around his face in soft wisps, his bangs covering his left eye, the back hanging down over his shoulders. He was stunning. Kenny had to resist the urge to run out and kiss the redhead's soft lips.

Kyle sat at a table, bored and sad. "Dude, are you ok?" Stan asked him. Kyle nodded glumly. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You go have fun with Wendy." He laid his head on his arms.

Kenny waited patiently for Bebe to give the signal. The dance was almost over when she finally gave it to him. He smiled and picked up the microphone Bebe had left him. He saw her wink. He turned on the speakers that were hooked to his mic and a stereo she had left him in the storage room. He hit play on the music, and started singing, still staying in the closet.

_You're just too good to be true. Can't keep my eyes off of you._

Heads started turning, trying to figure out where the soft voice was coming from. Kyle's head snapped up from the table he had been sitting at. He knew that voice. _Kenny!_

_You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. _

Kyle turned his head towards the sound, smiling. _'Kenny's voice is beautiful.'_

_At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive._

Kenny slowly walked out of the closet, keeping his eyes on Kyle. Everyone gasped. No one had ever seen Kenny without his parka, much less in a tux. _'God he looks good in a tuxedo.' _Kyle thought. Kenny's hair was shining, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with something Kyle had never seen in them before.

_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._

He pointed to Kyle, grinning. Kyle smiled back, a blush rising in his cheeks.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust in me when I say._

He walked closer to Kyle, his eyes never leaving the beautiful redheads. Bebe stood on stage smiling. So far so good. She had to admit, Kenny was a beautiful singer.

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay. Let me love you, baby let me love you._

Kenny stopped in front of Kyle, setting the mic down, and taking Kyle's hands in his own, and pulling him against Kenny's solid form. He ran a hand over Kyle's jaw. Everyone stared at Kenny and Kyle now, wanting to see what was happening. "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I never even realized, all this time, that you were the only one for me. I love you, Kyle."

Kyle beamed back up at him."God, Kenny, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words. I've known for eight years that I love you. I was just waiting for you to figure it out." He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him lovingly. It was long overdue. He pulled back, his eyes widening as Kenny dropped to one knee in front of him, pulling out a little box. He opened it up, showing Kyle the little Terrance and Phillip ring from when they were kids, but a gold one. "K... Kenny?" His voice was shaky. Kenny beamed up at him. "I never want to be without you again. Kyle Broflovski, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me? I know I'm kind of poor, but I got a job a few months ago and have been saving up. I can't promise you the nicest house, or the most expensive things, but I can promise that if you marry me, you'll have all the love you could ever ask for. The same goes for any kids we might someday have."

Everyone gasped. Kyle smiled down at him. "What about my mom? She'd never approve."

Kenny laughed. "Now that, my darling, is where you are wrong. I talked to her this morning. She wished me luck. "

Kyle beamed and threw his arms around Kenny's neck. "Yes, Kenny. I'll marry you, just as soon as you want. I love you so much!" Kenny cleared his throat then looked around the auditorium. "I would also like to announce my resignation as Town Whore. If any of you want action, find it somewhere else!" Everyone laughed. Kenny picked Kyle up bridal style and everyone cheered. He sat so Kyle was on his lap. Stan and Wendy walked over. "Way to go dude! I told you it would work." Stan punched Kenny in the arm lightly. "Congratulations, guys." Wendy smiled at them. Kenny nuzzled Kyle's neck. "Mine now… you're mine forever."


	13. Chapter 13

Kenny beamed down at his fiance as they sat in Kyle's living room, Kyle sitting against Kenny, with Ike beside them on the couch, and Sheila and Gerald on the loveseat.

"Well, boys, we are just so happy for you!" Sheila grinned at the couple. "Kenny, your plan was a very clever one. Oh, and so romantic! Isn't that right, Gerald?"

"Yes, dear." Gerald laughed.

Sheila looked at Kyle. "Bubbie, Kenny, we were thinking… now that you two are engaged, you should be able to live in a place of your own. So, as an engagement present, we bought you boys an apartment! Now, it is fairly big, and it has a very large master bedroom, with three guest rooms. It's already stocked with food, and brand new furniture."

Kenny and Kyle looked at each other shocked, before looking back at Sheila and Gerald, who were smiling brightly. "Thank you so much! I mean…. that is amazing. I… we…we can't thank you enough Mr and Mrs Broflovski!" Kenny stuttered.

Gerald chuckled. "Kenny, you're going to be our son in law soon. You can call us mom and dad if you want."

"Hey, does that mean Kenny is going to be my big brother?" Ike piped in.

Kyle smiled at his younger boy and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Yeah, Ike, that means you'll have **two **big brothers."

"Yay!"Ike hollered.

Gerald glanced up at the small clock the hung above the living room door way. He cleared his throat. "Well, boys, it's getting late. How about we go get you both settled into your new place?"

"That sounds great, dad!" Kyle took Kenny's hand, walking towards Gerald's car. They drove for about ten minutes, before coming to a large condominium downtown. Kenny and Kyle followed Gerald inside, gasping at the large elegant lobby. They took the elevator up silently, getting off at the thirteenth floor. Gerald slowly unlocked the door, chuckling as the boys gasped, seeing their new home. "Penthouse suite." Gerald winked. Kyle held onto Kenny's hand tighter as they walked around. The living room was huge, with high domed ceilings. There was a black leather couch, with a matching love seat and three matching armchairs, and a small black coffee table with a vase of daffodils in the center. Gerald hit a switch on the wall, and the boys looked in amazement as the bookshelf moved to show the huge home theater. "Wow…" They said in unison. Gerald snickered. "There's a switch for music, too."

They kept walking, coming to the large kitchen. Kenny's eyes lit up like a child as he looked in the cupboards and fridge. "Think of all the yummy stuff I can make you, Kylie!" He proclaimed gleefully. Kyle laughed and hugged Kenny tightly. The dining room adjacent to the kitchen was beautiful, with a huge crystal chandelier above the large mahogany table. A mahogany cabinet filled with china sat in the corner. "Dad?" Kyle asked, glancing at the china. "It was your grandmothers." "Wow… thanks Dad." Kyle whispered.

Next was the recreation room, a large room with two comfy looking couches, a big television, three different video game systems, and an air hockey table. "Dude! This is awesome!" Kenny exclaimed. Kyle nodded his agreement, eyes glistening.

Both boys gasped when they saw the master bedroom. The large king size bed with the black wrought iron headboard sat in the center, with bureaus on either side. The door on the left wall led to a huge walk in closet, and the door on the right to a large private bathroom with a shower, and large Jacuzzi tub. The counters were marble.

Gerald led the boys down a hallway where the three guest rooms were. They were large rooms, each with a double bed and a mahogany dresser. "What's that last door, Dad?" Kyle asked. "Oh, I thought that could be a storage room or office. Really its for whatever you boys need space for." Gerald yawned. "Well boys, I think I'd better head home. It's late and I'm exhausted. Kyle, I'll bring your stuff over tomorrow, ok?"

Kyle nodded. "Thanks again, Dad. I love you." He hugged his father tightly.

They locked the door behind Gerald, and sat on the couch snuggling. Kenny leaned over and kissed the top of Kyle head lovingly. "This is amazing, isn't it, babe?"

Kyle smiled at him, tears glistening in his eyes. "Not as amazing as you. I love you so much, Kenny. I can't believe that I'm here, with you. And I can't believe that you want to be mine." Joyful tears silently ran down his cheeks as he looked at his ring.

Kenny smiled at Kyle lovingly. "I'm yours for as long as you want me, Ky. Forever. I'll always be here when you need me. I'll protect you forever. What's say we go to bed? It's been a long day and it's getting late."

Kyle nodded, and they walked hand and hand into the bedroom, snuggling close together under the warm blankets. Kenny pulled Kyle's tiny form on top of him, tangling his legs with the redheads and wrapping his arms around the younger teen, as Kyle nuzzled his face into Kenny's chest. "I love you Kyle. Forever." Kenny whispered in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Kenny yawned sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes, and smiling down at Kyle. Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, grabbing the milk, cheese, and eggs. He turned on the stove, and started mixing the eggs. When it was all done, he put the scrambled eggs and toast on a tray, along with a cup of orange juice, and a vase with a rose, bringing it back into the bedroom, and sitting it down on the bureau. Leaning down, he quietly whispered in Kyle's ear. "Kyle…. oh Kylieeeee. Wake up love." Kyle moaned in his sleep and swatted at Kenny, who only laughed and leaned down to nibble on Kyle's ear. "Wake up." Kyle sat up. "Why are you waking me up?" Kenny smiled and proudly sat the tray in front of him. Kyle's eyes widened, before he threw his arms around Kenny's neck. "Oh, Kenny, this is so sweet! No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before!" He kissed his fiance lovingly.

"Well, isn't that cute." A sarcastic voice came from behind them. Kenny smirked. He knew that voice all too well. "Hey, Damien. What's up?" He asked without bothering to turn around.

"I need to talk to you both. At home."

Kenny nodded. "Kyle, take my hand. We're going with Damien."

Kyle looked at him, fear showing in his eyes. "We're going to H... Hell? Are we going to die?"

Kenny smiled at him reassuringly. "No, Baby. Just take me hand. Trust me. I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Kyle took Kenny's hand, and all of a sudden they were in hell. "Come to my father's office please." Damien led the way. "Wow, your father himself wants to speak to us?" Kenny asked. Damien nodded. Satan was a very busy man, who very rarely had time for things, so for him to ask to see the couple was a strange thing indeed, hinting to them that whatever this was about, it was important.

Soon enough they were all seated in Satan's office, Kyle holding on tightly to Kenny's hand. Kenny softly stroked the back of Kyle's hand with his thumb. "Now boys, I assure you, you are not in any kind of trouble." Satan said, noting Kyle's obvious fear. "We are actually here to discuss Kenny's immortality."

Kenny looked at him. "What about it?"

The Prince of Darkness sighed. "We heard about your little proposal, Kenny. Congratulations by the way. But Damien and I were talking, and we can't very well have one of you be immortal and not the other. So, we have decided that since Kyle will soon be your, uh.." The Devil cleared his throat. "Wife, I assume, we ought to grant him immortality too."

"Really? That's great!" Kenny exclaimed.

"There is one condition." Damien spoke up. "Should you and Kyle cease to love each other, he will lose his immortality and in fact, die."

Kyle nodded. "I will never stop loving Kenny, so that sounds fair."

"There is one other thing." Satan looked at the boys calmly. "Damien." He said.

Damien nodded and left the room, coming back a few moments later with three small children.

"Who are these adorable kids?" Kyle asked, smiling gently at them.

"The littlest one is Kyrie, she's three, the other little girl is Bethany, whose four, and this little boy is Conner. He's five. They were orphans. They died in a car accident last week. Now I think we all know that hell is no place for children. They've been terrified all week, and I can't say I blame them. They need a proper home, up on earth." Damien said quietly.

Satan nodded. "We thought you boys would be the best choice. Damien has known Kenny all his life, and knows that Kenny would give these kids all the love they could ever want. Kyle, we've been watching you for some time, and the same goes for you. If you would like to adopt these little ones, and give them a proper home, we would make them immortal, too of course. They would be all yours, and of course we would take care of all legal information about it. So what do you say?"

Kyle looked at Kenny. Kenny smiled and nodded. "Well, we are a little young, but we will give it our best shot." He picked up Kyrie. "Hi there, Kyrie. I'm Kenny. How would you like to come home with us?" Kyrie nodded. "You'll be our daddy?" She smiled up at Kenny, who laughed and nodded. Bethany looked over at Kyle. "Does that mean you'll be our mommy?" The boys looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Yes, sweetie, I guess it does."

"OK, ready to go home?" Damien asked.

"Yes, I think so. We have a lot to get done."

Kyle and Kenny took the children's hands, and were transported home. "Welcome home kids." Kyle smiled. "Wow, it's so big!" Conner exclaimed. "Mhmm. Lots of room to run around in." Kenny grinned and crouched down so he was eye level with the little boy. "How would you like it if we went out and bought you guys some toys?" "Toys!" The kids exclaimed happily. "Hmm…what do you think about turning the spare room into a play room Ky?" Kyle smiled. "That is a great idea, babe! Would you guys like your very own playroom?" "Yeah!" The kids squealed.

The five sat down on the couch, Conner and Bethany on Kenny's need, and Kyrie on Kyle's. So what colors do you guys like?" "Yellow!" Kyrie giggled. "Pink!" Bethany squealed. "Green!" Conner shouted. Kyle and Kenny laughed. "Sounds good. So we'll paint Kyrie and Bethany's room pink and yellow, and Connors room green." "Can we have butterflies?" Kyrie asked. "Of course!" Kyle smiled and hugged her tight. _I'm going to call Stan to see if he can babysit while we pick up some things and get their rooms ready._ Kenny mouthed. Kyle nodded.

Kenny dialed the number, and waited for Stan to pick up.

_Hello? _

"Hey Stan, it's Kenny. Could you come over to Kyle and I's new place? We kind of need a favor.

_Yeah dude what is it?_

"We'll tell you when you get here."

Kenny walked back into the living room. "Okay, Stan is on his way."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kyle answered it, laughing at the expression on his Super Best Friends face as he saw their new place. "Whoa dude!"

"I know, eh?"

Stan's gaze fell on the three children. "Who are these little tykes?" He asked, smiling softly at them.

"The blonde is Kyrie. She's three years old. The little girl with brown hair is Bethany. She's four, and her brother Conner is the little boy with blonde hair. He's five."

Kyrie looked up at Kyle. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Kyle picked her up, holding her on his hip. "Well, sweetheart, what would you like?" He glanced over at Stan, mouthing _I'll explain after._

"Can we have grilled cheese?" The little blonde asked. Kyle smiled over at the other two kids. "Sound good to you guys?" "Yes please, Mommy!" They exclaimed.

Kyle walked to the kitchen, still carrying Kyrie on his hip, sitting her down in the chair. He got to making lunch.

Stan looked at Kenny. "So why are those kids calling you mommy and daddy?" Kenny sighed. "They were killed in a car accident last week. They were orphans, and Damien and Satan both agreed that Hell is no place for such small children. The poor little things were terrified all week. And so Damien and his father asked us to adopt them. Of course they made both the children, and Kyle immortal, too, so now they are like myself. So yeah… that's how we gained three kids."

Stan nodded. "So what's this favor you need?"

"We need you to baby sit while we run to the store to pick up some toys and furniture and stuff. Is that ok?"

Stan grinned. "Sure, I'd love to hang out with the little pipsqueaks."

Kenny sighed. "Thank you so much, Stan! As it is, we have to tell our parents tonight that they are grandparents."

Stan laughed. "Have fun with that."

Kyle walked into the living room, Bethany holding onto his pant leg, and Conner and Kyrie in his arms. Kenny took Conner from him. "Uncle Stan is going to hang out with you guys for a little bit while mommy and daddy run to the store. Is that okay with you guys?" The kids nodded. Kyle smiled, rubbing Bethany's back. "You guys must be tired. How would you like to nap in mommy and daddy's bed?" They carried the three to the large king sized bed. Leaning down, they both kids the foreheads of all three children, tucking them in. "Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can. And tonight you'll get to meet your two grandmas, and your two grandpas. How's that sound?" "Fun.." The kids whispered, each of them slowly falling asleep.

Kenny and Kyle walked back out to the living room. "Thanks, Stan."

"No worries, Dude. So… I'm Uncle Stan to your kids?"

Kyle laughed. "Duh, of course you are!"


	15. Chapter 15

"So where should we go first?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to the toy store first, then we can go to the furniture store, and then the hardware store. Sound good?"

Kenny nodded. "Here's hoping everything will fit in the truck!" He giggled.

Kyle sighed and laid his head on Kenny's shoulder. "This is amazing, isn't it? Look how far we've come in such a short time. We've gone from friends, to being engaged, to being parents to three beautiful kids. It's like a dream come true, Kenny, to have all those things with you."

"What do you think our parents will say about the kids?"

Kyle laughed. "I know my mom and dad will be excited, they love little kids. But we should probably call both of our parents and invite them over tonight. We should ask them to bring all our old toys too."

Kenny grinned and leaned over to gently kiss Kyle. "That is a wonderful idea, baby." He picked up his phone, dialing his house.

_Hello, McCormick residence, Carol speaking._

"Hey, mom, it's Kenny."

_Well, hey Kenny, how are you enjoying your new place?_

"It's amazing mom. Hey mom how would you and dad and Kevin and Karen like to come over tonight? Kyle and I would like to make you and his family dinner."

_Well, gee, that sounds great Kenny. What time?_

"Around six."

_We'll be there._

"Oh and mom could you do me a favor? Could you bring all my and Kevin's old toys and all Karen's old toys?"

_Well, sure Kenny, but what for?_

"You'll see mom." Kenny smiled into the phone as he hung up. "Your turn." He grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyle closed his phone. "There, we're set. But we had better hurry with the shopping if we are going to be home in time to cook for twelve people." Kenny laughed. "Well, then lets get going."

They stopped in the toy emporium first, picking out a great deal of teddy bears and plushies, toys cars for Conner, and barbie dolls for Kyrie and Bethany. "Excuse me," Kyle asked the clerk, "But what would be good toys for a five year old boy, a four year old girl, and a three year old girl?"

The clerk was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, most boys that age enjoy Lego, as might the girls. Another good choice would be transformers or action figures for the boy, and some Polly pocket, craft kits, and dolls for the girls. Another good option for all three would be a costume box. Little boys enjoy tonka trucks too, or remote controlled cars."

Kyle squealed and clapped his hands in delight. "That sounds perfect!"

Kenny looked at Kyle. "Why don't we buy the girls a little kitchen set, too?

Kyle nodded his agreement. "Perfect."

They walked out of the toy store caring bag upon bag of toys, and three large teddy bears. "I hope the kids like them." Kenny said nervously. Kyle shot him a huge smile. "They will."

Next was the furniture store. "I'm thinking white pine bunk beds for the girls, with matching white dressers, and a green car bed for Conner, with a little black dresser. Sound good, babe?"

Kenny held his hand tighter. "That sounds awesome. I know I always wanted a car bed when I was little."

They went and picked out the girls furniture, deciding to also get them the matching white nightstand with a hello kitty lamp, and some hello kitty nightlights. They got Conner a little black nightstand with a race car lamp and matching nightlights. "Good thing, I've been saving all these months!" Kenny laughed.

They ordered the furniture to be delivered the next day, put the lamps and nightlights in the truck. "Kenny, I think we should stop at the blanket store and pick the kids up some nice new blankets." "Good idea, Kylie babe."

Once inside, they picked out some Hello Kitty blankets, sheets and comforters for Kyrie and Bethany, with Hello Kitty curtains, and they picked up some NASCAR sheets, blankets, comforters, and curtains for Conner.

Then it was just a matter of picking up the paint and stencils to do the childrens rooms. Kenny glanced at his watch as they were leaving the hardware store. "Dude, it's already three, we got to get home!"

Kyle went up and unlocked the door, Kenny trailing close behind him with an armful of toys, but staying close out of view. "Mommy you're home!" Kyle was instantly captured by three excited children, who wrapped their little arms around his middle, hugging him tight. "Would you guys like to see what Daddy brought home?" He asked them in a stage whisper. The children's eyes lit up as they nodded. Kenny walked in with the large armful of bags. "Mommy will show you while I go get the rest ok?" When all there purchases were inside, Kenny gave a large sigh and collapsed onto the chair. "Wow, dude, you sure did buy a lot." Stan remarked. Kenny just nodded.

Meanwhile, Kyle went through the toys with the kids, whose eyes lit up more with each new thing they found. When they had seen all there was, Kyrie, wrapped up in her new hello kitty blanket, holding her new teddy, walked over and crawled up onto Kenny's knee. "Thank you Daddy."

"Dude they were so well behaved. Anytime you need a babysitter just call me and me and Wendy would be more than glad to help."

"Thanks so much Stan. But now we have one more little favour to ask."

"What's that?"

Kyle smiled. "Could you help Kenny carry the toys to the playroom, while I start making dinner? Our families will be here at six."

"Ok Ky, no problem."

Six finally rolled around. Stan had long since gone home, the kids were quietly playing in the playroom, and dinner was already. Kyle was just taking the ham out of the oven when he heard a knock on the door.

Kyle answered. "Good evening Mr and Mrs McCormick, Kevin, Karen." He smiled at them. "Come on in. Kenny's just down the hall doing something quickly. He'll be out in a moment. Please make yourselves at home. Would any of you like tea or a coffee?"

Carol McCormick smiled at her son's fiance. "A tea would be lovely, dear."

Moments later Kyle's own family arrived. "Hey mom, hey dad, hey Ike."He hugged his family, and invited them in to sit down with the McCormicks. "So why'd you guys want us to bring all these old toys?" Sheila asked. "Yeah." Everyone looked at Kyle. "Just one second and I'll show you."

Walking down the hall, Kyle quietly opened the playroom door. "Kenny, they're all here." Kenny smiled at the kids. "Ok, remember guys, don't mention Damien ok?" "Yes Daddy, don't worry, we'll do good!" Kyle smiled at them. "Don't worry, they'll love you!"

Kenny and Kyle walked out to the living room together, the kids peeking out timidly from behind their legs. Kenny's mom gasped. "Kenny who are these little kids?" Kenny took a deep breathe, before him and Kyle took the kids hands, encouraging them to step out so everyone could see them. "This adorable little blonde hair, blue eyed cutie is Kyrie. The little one with the huge grin, and bright green eyes is Bethany. And this little boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes is Conner."

Now it was Kyle's turn to take a deep breath. "They were orphans we found wandering around on the streets. We couldn't leave them there. So we decided to adopt them. Now I know we are a little young, but I know we can take proper care of these sweet children."

"Kyle, Kenny, they're adorable! Come here sweetie." Sheila motioned to Bethany. "How old are you honey?" "I'm four!" Bethany grinned, holding up three fingers.

"And how about you?" Carol asked Kyrie. "I'm three ma'am." Kyrie said in a cute little squeak.

Stuart looked at Conner. "And what about this big guy? How old are you buddy?"

Conner looked at him shyly. "I'm five."

Kyle smiled at them. He pointed to his mom and dad. "That's your grammie Sheila and Grandpa Gerald. They are mommy's parents." Kenny pointed to Carol and Stuart. "And that's grammie Carol and grandpa Stuart. They are Daddy's parents. And that," He said pointing to Ike, "Is your uncle Ike, the that's your uncle Kevin and your Auntie Karen." He smiled at them. Sheila and Carol crouched down at eye level with the children. "We brought you some toys. All of your Mommy and Daddy's old toys." "Thank you!" The children squealed. "Kyrie, Bethany, Conner, why don't you take your grammies down and show them your play room?" Kenny asked softly, ruffling Conner's hair. "Okay Daddy!"

"Wow. So three kids eh Kenny? Are you sure you're ready for this?" Stuart asked softly. Kenny grinned and wrapped his arms around Kyle, kissing his forehead. "Yeah dad, I'm sure. I know we may be young, but we already love those kids a lot, and we are determined to give them a loving home."

"Just remember boys, kids aren't always going to be easy." Gerald warned.

Kyle laughed. "We know Dad. We can't guarantee we'll always be perfect parents, but we are going to try our very best!"

Moments later, they were all seated at the large dining room table. "Wow, boys this looks delicious!" Kevin licked his lips. Ike and Karen helped the kids get some food, before all the adults served themselves. "Mmmm, Mommy, this tastes so yummy!" Conner giggled. "Hey I helped too!" Kenny put on a fake pout, causing the kids to giggle. "Mm, I didn't know you knew how to cook this well boys!"

Kenny smiled. "Well, I took a cooking course, and Kyle is just naturally amazing at everything he does. It's the Jew in him." He winked at his redheaded love.

When the meal was over, Kenny took the kids to bed, tucking them into his and Kyle's bed, and Kyle and Carol cleaned up the kitchen. "They are beautiful kids, Kyle. Much like you and my Kenny were yourselves when you were that age. I can't believe you're both all grown up now and have three kids. Where does the time fly?"

Kyle laughed. "You watch, it won't be long before Ike and Karen are this age too!"

Carol shivered. "I know, that's what scares me." She laughed.

After everyone had gone home, Kenny and Kyle snuggled up close to their new children, linking their fingers above the little one's heads. "This is perfect. Just like a dream." Kenny sighed. Kyle smiled at him lovingly, leaning carefully over the kids to give his fiancé a loving kiss. "No, Kenny, its better than a dream. It's reality."


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle sighed as his eyes fluttered open, light streaming in through the large window. He glanced over at Kenny, and at the three little children snuggling up to them. He ran his fingers through the children's hair, before sitting up, leaning over to kiss Kenny's forehead. "I love you so much." He murmured to his sleeping love, stroking his cheek softly. He grinned as a hand captured his, Kenny bringing Kyle's small hand to his lips. "I love you, too." He smiled. All of a sudden, they were greeted by three little squeals. "Morning!" The kids shouted happily. The proud parents grinned down at them. "Morning, kids!" Kenny hoisted Conner into the air, bringing him back down and tickling him. "How did you guys sleep?" Kyle kissed Bethany's forehead. "Good, Mommy! We like it here with you."

Kenny smiled. "Ok, how about you guys go get dressed in your rooms, and Mommy and Daddy will be out in a few minutes, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy!" The kids chorused.

Hearing the door click, Kenny turned to his beloved, growling deep in his throat, pouncing and tackling Kyle to the bed. He kissed Kyle slowly and thoroughly, trailing kisses down his neck and collarbone. He looked up and grinned. "You have no idea how tempted I am to give you a hickey." He teased. Kyle grinned at him. "Not right now, Mister. There are kids waiting for us to get up."

Kenny groaned and got up off of Kyle, leaning down for one more kiss. The blonde shot Kyle an innocent look. "I bought you a present." He murmured, walking to the closet. He pulled something out of the closet. Whatever it was, it was still wrapped up in a bag. Kyle opened it slowly, a grin spreading across Kenny's face as Kyle started at the offending item. "A skirt? You bought me a skirt?" Kenny nodded his head vigorously. "You'd look cute in it." He sat on the bed behind Kyle, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzling his neck. "Besides, you're mommy, so shouldn't you look like Mommy?" Kyle groaned. "Fine, but let me make it clear that this is for the kids, not you." Kenny squealed in delight, staring wide-eyed as Kyle changed into the skirt, and pulled on a black green-day shirt. The skirt came down to about mid-thigh on him, and was pink plaid, in the style of a school uniform skirt. Kenny tossed him the second article of clothes. "For when we're around the kids." Kyle pulled on the leggings gratefully, sliding them over his long smooth legs. He quickly brushed his curls down into a cute, wavy style. Kenny handed him a headband. "Thank you." Kyle muttered. "Yay, you make such a pretty mommy!" Kenny clapped his hands together happily.

"C'mon," Kyle muttered. "The kids are waiting."

Kenny quickly changed into skinny jeans, and a black shirt that hugged his abs. "Kaii, ready." He said, grabbing Kyle's hand. The kids were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Mommy, you look so pretty!" They ran over to hug Kyle, and then Kenny. Kenny hoisted Bethany up into his arms, raspberrying her tummy and making her giggle. "Daddy, stop!" She laughed.

They pulled the kids up onto the couch with them, so that the five of them were snuggling. Kenny looked over at Kyle. "So, when should we plan the wedding for?"

Kyle was thoughtful. "Soon. I can't wait to be legally marked as yours forever."

Kenny looked at him, his expression one of perfect seriousness. "Next week?"

Kyle nodded. "Perfect. Lot of planning to do."

Kenny shrugged. "Not that much. I still have my tux from the dance. We can buy you a white dress," He winked. "We have the kids as flower girls and ring bearer." He look down at the kids. "How would you guys like to help in mommy and daddy's wedding?"

"Yeah!"

Kyle pouted. "Do I really have to wear a dress?"

Kenny nodded. "Yup. I want everyone to see the beautiful little Jew that I have." He leaned over and kissed Kyle gently.

"Ewwww!" The little kids giggled.

There was a knock on the door. Kenny stood up. "I'll get it!" He was surprised to see Stan, Wendy, Butters, Bebe, Cartman, Craig, and Tweek. "Hey guys, come on in!"

Wendy grinned and held out a little box. "We thought we'd buy you a housewarming gift. Now it's not much, but we figured it'd at least look cute." Kenny unwrapped it slowly. "Awww a little bonsai tree for the window! Thank you guys! Come on in." He led them inside. Kyle raised a hand and waved above the couch. "Hey guys! I'd get up but I seem to be a bit stuck." He laughed, followed by a series of little giggles. Everyone but Stan raised their eyebrows questioningly. "Come on over and grab a seat." Kenny laughed. As they rounded the couch to sit, Kenny could almost hear the jaw drops at the site of the three kids. "Uncle Stan!" The kids yelled, getting off of Kyle and running to hug Stan. "Hey guys! Are you behaving for mommy and daddy?" He asked, smiling down at them." Uh-huh! Guess what Uncle Stan?" He laughed. "What?" "We got to see our grandmas and grandpas, and we gots an uncle Ike, and an uncle Kevin and an auntie Karen! And they brought us toys!"Stan laughed again, ruffling Kyrie's hair. "That's great!"

"Dude, what the hell!" Cartman's voice rang out from behind them. Wendy looked at the kids. "You guys have kids?" Wendy asked incredulously. "That was quick." Kenny motioned for everyone to sit, and they'd explain.

"Ok, so you all know how I die a lot, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, over the years I have gotten to be pretty good friends with Damien. Well, these adorable kids were in a car accident last week. They were orphans and had no one, and I'm sure we all know, hell would be a pretty scary place for such small kids."

Kyle smiled at Kenny, letting the blonde know he would take it from there. "So Damien summoned us to speak with his father and himself. They asked us to adopt the kids. And so we did."

Bebe grinned. "They are definitely cute kids. What are their names?"

Kenny looked at the kids. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Kyrie buried her face in Stan's shoulder shyly. "I'm Kyrie. I'm three."

Bethany grinned up at them, still playing with her mommy's fingers. "I'm Bethany, and I'm four."

Conner sat up on his dad's lap. "I'm Conner, and I'm five."

Bebe crouched down. "So you'll be going to school next year?"

Conner nodded proudly.

"We are going to enroll Conner in kindergarten in the fall, and Bethany in Preschool."

Cartman, Tweek and Craig continued to stare at Kyle. "Dude, what are you staring for?" Stan noticed what it was that they were staring at. He cleared his throat. "Umm, Ky, why are you wearing a skirt?" Kyle brushed bright red and hid his face. Kenny laughed. "It's because he's the kids Mommy, so I bought him a skirt so he would look like mommy!"

"Purely for the kids." Kyle muttered, shooting the blonde a dirty look.

Kenny sat Conner on the couch and crouched beside Kyle, giving him a hug. "Don't be so embarrassed. It just makes you twice as sexy of a Jew." He leaned over and kissed Kyle gently.

Bebe and Wendy squealed. "Awww, you guys are such a cute couple!" Bebe winked. "But promise that if you two do anything, you'll video tape it for us, kay?" Stan stared in horror. "Why would you two want it!" He asked. Wendy shrugged. "Two guys doing stuff is kinda hot." "Dude! Wends, you've been watching way too much anime!" Stan sputtered. Kyle laughed. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put the kids down for their nap." He led them down the hall. Kenny looked at Bebe and Wendy seriously for a moment. "I'll try my best to convince Kyle to let us tape some." He winked at them, then burst out laughing. "Oh no you won't." He turned around and smirked at Kyle. "Aww, but it'll break these girl's hearts. They really want some hot yaoi sex with a sexy redheaded Jew." Kyle sighed. "We haven't even gotten that far yet, and you're already volunteering to tape us? If I said I'll think about it, would it get you three to shut up?"

Bebe, Kenny, and Wendy nodded furiously. "Fine, I will **think** about it." "Yay!" The girls squealed.

Stan cleared his throat. "So anyways when are you guys planning the wedding for?" He said, trying to hide his disparity to change the subject with casualty.

Kyle smiled. "Next week. We don't really want anything big. Just our family and close friends."

Butters piped in. "We're all invited right?"

Kyle laughed. "Of course! I said our close friends, didn't I? You guys are definitely our close friends."

"And I'm guessing Kyrie and Bethany will be flower girls?"

Kenny nodded. "And Conner will be ring bearer."

"I can –aughh!- play the piano for you if you want." Tweek said quietly.

"He's really good." Craig threw in, wrapping his arm around Tweek's waist.

"Ok, that sounds perfect!"

Wendy giggled. "So Kyle, you're going to be the bride?"

Kyle blushed and nodded. "We can help you find a dress and get ready the day of!" Bebe exclaimed. Kyle blushed again. "Thanks, guys." He murmured. Kenny looked at Stan. "Stan, Craig, Butters, Cartman, I was wondering if you'd be the groomsmen. Ike is already going to be one. Kevin is going to be the best man." "And Bebe and Wendy would you be my bridesmaids? Karen is already set to be a junior one, so I was wondering if you guys would be too." The group of teens all agreed to the jobs requested of them. "Kyle, tomorrow Wendy and I will take you out to find a nice wedding dress, ok?"" "Alright, sounds good." Kyle smiled at them, leaning over to lovingly kiss Kenny. "More!" Bebe and Wendy giggled. Kenny raised an eyebrow at them, and pulled Kyle so he was straddling Kenny's lap, wrapping his arms around the small redheads waist and deepening the kiss. Kyle moaned and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, tracing the blondes lower lip with his tongue. He trailed kisses down Kenny's throat, leaving a little hickey. He sat up proudly and winked back at Bebe and Wendy. "There, happy?" He panted. "Very!" They squealed. Stan shook his head. "I will never understand girls." He muttered. Wendy laughed and sat down on his knee, giving him a quick kiss. "But you love me anyways." She giggled.

"Would you guys like some lunch?" Kyle offered.

"Sure."

Kenny smiled at Kyle. "I'll make it." He motioned for Kyle to sit back down. Kenny went into the Kitchen and started preparing the food.

Cartman snickered at Kyle. "So how did you get stuck as mommy, Jewrat?"

Kyle resisted the urge to argue with him. "The kids decided it." He gave a defeated sigh. "I guess I'm the more feminine of us."

Tweek smiled. "Don't worry that isn't always a bad thing." He smiled at Craig, who held his hand tighter.

Kyle smiled. "So you two are a couple now?" He asked. Both boys nodded. "It's about time." He said, noticing how significantly less Tweek twitched when Craig was with him. "Dinner's ready!" Kenny called out from the dining room. "Mmm, these chicken quesadillas look pretty good, Kenneh." Cartman remarked, looking impressed. Kenny laughed. "Thanks." "These are delicious!" Butters exclaimed, taking another bite. "I put some in the fridge for the kids when they wake up." Kenny told Kyle. "Ok, good." Kyle smiled at Kenny, then looked at their friends. "Hey how would you guys like to stay and help decorate the kids rooms? We're going to be painting and moving furniture in and stuff."

"Sure we can stay for a little bit."

"Thanks guys. It'll be so much easier with some help."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Ok so I know I haven't updated this in a bit, but I've been really really busy. I'm sorryyyyyy**

"Haha, I got you!" Wendy laughed as Kyle glared her down. "Oh, that's it! Come here, Wends!" Kyle playfully growled, running to splatter yellow paint on her, accidentally smearing it on Kenny, who laughed before pouncing at the redhead, pinning him to the ground and smearing his face in paint and kisses. Kyle moaned, wrapping one arm around the blonde's neck, and the other around his shoulder, pressing his hand against the back of Kenny's head, crushing his lips against the blonde's in a passionate kiss. A small noise escaped Kenny's throat, primal and raw with his love for his Jew. He bit down on Kyle's lip gently, running his tongue over the small wound. "Woo-hoo! Keep going!" Wendy and Bebe cheered. Kenny laughed and looked at Kyle, who smiled and shrugged, before pulling Kenny's head back down for another kiss, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. The blonde moaned and traced the younger boy's bottom lip with his tongue, before dipping it inside his mouth to taste him. Kyle gasped, finally breaking away for air, panting heavily. "Damn… babe…" Kenny smirked. "That good, huh?" Kyle nodded.

"Oh Jesus, get a room fags." Both boys shot Cartman devious, playful looks, before looking at each other. "What do you say, Kylie-babe," Kenny murmured nuzzling Kyle's neck, "Wanna take this to our room?" Kyle burst out laughing as Cartman spit and sputtered, clearly not having expected this reaction, and Wendy and Bebe grinned. "If that happens, don't think we're not following to watch." Wendy winked.

Kenny laughed. "The kids will be up soon, we have to finish painting."

Within an hour, both rooms were finished, leaving only the furniture left to be set up. As the teens crashed onto the couches and chairs in the rec room, finally finished the kids rooms, the kids appeared at the door, rubbing their small faces tiredly. Kenny smiled and picked Bethany up. "Hey, sweetheart." He cooed, moving her against his chest so the tiny sleepy child could rest her head on his shoulder. Kyrie walked over to Stan, tugging on his jacket. "Uncle Stan?" He smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "What is it kiddo?" She raised her arms. "Up?" Stan laughed and picked the little girl up, tickling her, while being sure to hold onto her tightly. Kyle smiled gently at Conner, reaching out his hands. "Come here, baby. Come to Mommy." Conner smiled tiredly and crawled up onto Kyle's lap, playing with the red curls that formed around Kyle's face. "Mommy, your hair is bouncy." The little boy remarked. Kyle laughed, ruffling the little boy's hair. Kenny sat his daughter up and leaned closer, whispering in a stage whisper. "Hey, sweetheart, want to see your surprise?" Bethany nodded her head furiously. Kenny and Kyle took the kid's hands, leading them to their new bedrooms, starting with Conners. "Wow! It's a car! Cool! Thank you Mommy and Daddy." He hugged them both then immediately ran to sit in the car, pretending to drive it. The teens laughed at the small boy's enthusiasm. The walls were painted green with NASCAR border up. The blankets were NASCAR, too. Kyle laughed. "Remember how much you used to love NASCAR, Kenny? You actually tried to kill Cartman over it." Next was Kyrie and Bethany's room. Opening the door slowly, Kenny chuckled happily as the little girls stared in amazement at their new room. The white bunk beds both had matching pink Hello Kitty comforters, and there were Hello Kitty curtains on the two windows. The walls were yellow with pink, green, and blue glittery butterflies covering them. The foot board of the top bunk had Bethany carved into it in delicate, elegant cursive writing. The bottom bunk had the same thing, only with Kyrie's name carved into it. There was a small nightstand beside the bottom bunk, with the pink Hello Kitty lamp on it. Beside the top bunk there was a small shelf, with another Hello Kitty lamp. "Oooh, Hello Kitty! I love Hello Kitty!" Butters squealed. Bethany looked up at him grinning. "You do?" Butters crouched down to the little girl's eye level. "Yup, I sure do! She's just so cute! Do you like the Hello Kitty games?" Bethany nodded happily. "Uh-huh. Mommy and Daddy bought me the new Hello Kitty Island Adventure game." Butters laughed, ruffling the small child's hair. "What's your name?" She asked, smiling a toothy smile. "I'm Butters." Bethany giggled. "Butters? That's a funny name." Kenny laughed and picked up his daughter. "That isn't his real name. But we've all called him butters for as long as we can remember." "It's b… because ah my butter yellow hair."

Kyle reached out a hand to Kenny. "I'm going to go get the kids food reheated. You guys hungry?" The children nodded. Kyle took the kids to the kitchen, getting their quesadillas reheated and on plates. "Mmm, mommy these are yummy!" "Daddy made them."

Suddenly the phone on the wall started ringing.

Kyle absent-absentmindedly picked it up, cradling it between his shoulder and ear. "Hello?"

_Hello Bubbie._

"Hey, Mom."

_We were wondering if we could take the kids over here for a sleepover tonight. We want to take them out for the day tomorrow._

"Ok Mom, that sounds great."

_Ok we'll pick them up in fifteen minutes. Bye Bubbie. Love you._

"Love you too."

Kyle hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Kenny my mom and dad want to have the kids over for a sleepover tonight. They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Kenny nodded. "Ok, lets go pack their bags." Kyle went back into the kitchen. "You guys wanna have a sleepover and Grammie Sheila's and grandpa Gerald's house tonight?" "Yeah!"

Wendy cleared her throat "Hey guys, we gotta get going, but we'll see you tomorrow Ky, so we can pick out your dress." Wendy winked. "Oh hey, Mrs. B." Stan said as they walked past the incoming Brzezinski's. "Hello Stanley, dear."

"Hey mom."

"Hello Bubbie, Kenny. Hey kids!"

"Grammie, Grandpa!" The kids squealed, running to hug their grandparents. "Are you kids ready?" Gerald chuckled as the kids nodded their heads furiously.

After they had left, Kenny turned to Kyle. "Alone at last." He said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Ok, guys, so this chapter has my first ever lemon so if it sucks Im terribly sorry. Also, thanks for sticking with me through the ups and downs of this thing ^-^**

Kyle sighed as Kenny wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist from behind, leaning his head back on the taller boys shoulder. He turned his head slightly, placing a soft kiss on his blonde fiances jaw. "I love you, Ken." He whispered. Kenny smiled. "Go on a date with me tonight, Ky? I haven't gotten to take you on an actual date yet. Please say yes?" Kyle grinned. "Sure." Kenny chuckled. "Ok, go get ready and I'll do the same." Kyle nodded and walked into their large, shared walk in closet. Ruffling through their clothes, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Kenny, why are their mainly skirts in here for me?" Kenny laughed. "Because you look sexy in them." Kyle picked out an outfit then hid it. "Ok, got one. Pick yours and get out so I can get ready." He stuck his tongue out. Once Kenny was out of the room, Kyle quickly got changed and sat down at the vanity, plugging in his curling iron. Tonight, he decided, was going to be the night he gave himself over to Kenny completely. He smirked to himself. Kyle Broflovski, the most innocent person next only to Butters and Tweek, was going to seduce Kenny McCormick, sex god. He quickly curled his hair, put on a bit of lip gloss, and applied eyeliner to his emerald green eyes, making them pop, and pulled on his converse. Finally ready, he walked out to the hallway, where Kenny was waiting.

When Kenny saw his little Jew, his jaw dropped. Kyle was in a short black plaid skirt, with a white peasant blouse tied in a knot half way down his chest, leaving his stomach exposed. His hair was curled in soft wisps around his face, the rest of it in braids beside his ears. He had a green sucker sticking out of his mouth, and his hips jutted out to the side seductively. "Ready to go?" He asked huskily.

Kenny nodded. "You look… Kyle… Ah Goddammit you look sexy!" Kenny nuzzled his neck lovingly. He took his hand and led him to the elevator. When they reached Kenny's pickup truck, Kenny opened the door for Kyle, before tying a blindfold around Kyle's eyes. "It's a surprise where we are going so I can't let you see." He whispered into Kyle's ear, gently nibbling on it. He got in the drivers seat and quietly drove, humming softly, his hand resting on Kyle's bare leg.

Kyle's ears were filled with lively music as the blindfold was removed. "The carnival! I love the carnival! How did you know, Kenny?" Kenny smirked, and grabbed Kyle's hand. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Kyle's emerald green eyes lit up. Kenny mentally smirked. He knew that Kyle was a hopeless romantic. He had found the boy's stash of Harlequin romance novels the last time he had stayed over. And as for the Ferris wheel, well he had Ike to thank for that little tidbit. They walked to the Ferris wheel, and Kenny was quite pleased that the line was short. "Hey, that will be two tickets, handsome." The girl at the ticket counter said, winking at Kenny. Kenny handed her the tickets, helping Kyle into the bucket, before getting in himself. He turned to look at the girl, before purposely leaning in and kissing Kyle passionately, rubbing his fingers over his cheeks, and trailing kisses down his collarbone. He looked back at the girl and smirked as she stuttered. "Have a n… nice ride." Kenny laughed. "Oh… we will." Kyle turned to look at Kenny as they traveled to the top, finally releasing his laughter. "That… was hilarious! That poor girl!" He laughed. Kenny laughed with him. "Well, she deserved it, flirting with me when I'm so clearly taken." He grinned and leaned over to kiss Kyle again. Kyle moaned as he melted against Kenny, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He felt Kenny's hand slowly creeping up his leg towards his skirt, wrenching a gasp from the redhead. Kyle pulled back, panting heavily as the neared the bottom of the ride. "Not here, babe. At home." He whispered. Kenny's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Are you sure Kyle?" Kyle nodded. They reached the bottom, and Kenny took Kyle's hand, smirking at the ticket girl. "Kyle, I have something else to show you." Kenny murmured against Kyle's neck. He smiled as he led Kyle up the hill to a cliff."Wow, Kenny it's beautiful." His breath caught in his throat as he looked out over the town, the carnival lights shining brightly. He leaned over and kissed Kenny. "Let's go home, babe." Kenny nodded. When they got home, Kyle smiled up at his beautiful blonde love. "5 minutes. Meet me in the Jacuzzi in five minutes." Kenny nodded. He quickly went and lit some candles on the counter, dimming the lights. He turned on the stereo, low soft music drifting out of it, filling the jacuzzi and sprinkling rose petals in the water and on the floor of the bathroom. Smiling as the door opened, he reached out and took Kyle's hand. "Are you sure?" He whispered. Kyle didn't answer, just leaned over and crushed his lips to Kenny's softly. "Please Kenny? Let's take it slow, but please… I'm ready. I need you, baby. Please?"

Kenny nodded, his fingers slipping to the buttons on Kyle's shirt. He undid them, untying the knot and slipping the white garment off of him. Kyle ran his fingers down Kenny's chest to the hem of his shirt, slipping his fingers underneath to feel Kenny's smooth hard chest. He motioned for Kenny to lift his arms, and the t-shirt disappeared in one smooth movement. He unbuttoned his own skirt and slipped it off, then crawled into the Jacuzzi, unbraiding his long hair and letting the waves fan out over his shoulders, hot water running over him. Kenny relieved himself of his jeans, then slipped into the water beside Kyle. He ran his fingers gently through Kyle's hair. Kyle sighed and caught Kenny's fingers in his own, bringing them to his lips, placing soft kisses on the tips, trailing kisses over his palm. Kenny moaned and pulled Kyle onto his lap, pressing his lips to Kyle's passionately as the redhead straddled him, the tension building inside his body. "Kyle…. I love you… God, I need you..." Kenny muttered between kisses, his breathing deep and harsh, coming in short pants. Kyle looked at him seductively. "I'm all yours, Kenny. Make me yours this way too." Kenny moaned and once again crushed his lips to Kyle, running his hands up and down over the redhead's sides, trailing his fingers across his chest. Kyle smiled up at him, moaning softly. "Kenny… please… It's time." Kenny picked Kyle up bridal style and carried him to their big bed laying him down gently. He quietly leaned down to nibble Kyle's ear. "I love you."

"Oh, Kenny!" Kyle moaned as Kenny trailed kisses down his chest, nipping gently every once in a while. He slid a hand over the younger teens boxers, smirking as Kyle gasped and arched his body against Kenny's hand. "Please..." He begged, unsure even of what exactly he was asking for. Kenny laughed quietly, musically, and stroked the waistband of Kyle's boxers slowly before slipping his hand inside the cotton piece of clothing. Kyle bit his lip to stop from screaming, waves of pleasure washing over him as Kenny took him in his hand and started slowly stroking. "Come on, babe. Don't hold it in. It's just us, you can be as loud as you like." Kenny murmured, starting to stroke faster and faster. Kyle screamed loudly, his head falling back as he gasped for air. Kenny slowly slid the boxers off the redheads tiny frame. He kissed his lovers neck, proceeding to kiss the length of his chest, all the while stroking. Kyle whimpered, his back arching. Kenny continued kissing down his smooth stomach. He looked up at Kyle. "Are you sure you're ready, baby? If you don't want this, I can stop. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just because I'm a bloody nymphomaniac doesn't mean you have to give me your virginity. I'll love you either way."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, Kyle?"

"Please shut up. I'm ready... please don't make me wait much longer.. I don't think I can bear it."

Kenny smiled, and reached into the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He shucked his boxers off, before rubbing some lotion on his hands. He went back to kissing Kyle's stomach, going lower, brushing his lips back and forth against the head of him. His pink tongue darted out to eagerly lap at the tip. Suddenly he pushed his head down, taking the whole length of the redhead into his mouth. His fingers gently probed at Kyle's entrance, one long lanky finger slipping inside as his head bobbed up and down on his lovers member. Kyle moaned, arching his body into each of Kenny's movements. Kenny gently slipped a second finger in, scissoring his fingers gently. Kyle screamed as Kenny hit his prostate, his eyes flying open. "Oh my God! Right there... do that again!" He begged, twisting his legs around Kenny's waist. Kenny grinned around Kyle's skin, continuing to tease the younger teens prostate. Finally he lifted his head off of Kyle, and moved on top of him, his eyes dark with passion. He rubbed some lotion on before positioning himself at Kyle's entrance. "This is going to hurt at first, baby, but I want you to hold my hand and kiss me and focus on that until it stops hurting, alright, darling?" Kyle nodded. Kenny leaned down and captured his lips with his own, then pushed just the tip inside. Kyle winced, but simply tightened his grip on Kenny's hand, and kissed back, trying to do as Kenny said. Kenny was still for a moment before slowly pushing himself in the rest of the way, trying desperately to be gentle. Kyle's face distorted with pain. It felt as though he were being torn into two. But he trusted his blonde protector. Soon, the pain subsided. "Ready, honey?" Kenny asked gently. Kyle nodded. Kenny held Kyle's hips in his hands and slowly started thrusting. He angled himself a certain way, and drove into the redhead. Kyle screamed as Kenny hit his sweet spot. "Oh my fucken God, Kenny! Right there! Oh my God, it feels so good!" Kyle moaned. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Kenny instructed, panting. Kyle did as he was told, and Kenny pounded into him faster and faster. "Oh fuck, Kenny, harder! Please baby, deeper!" Kyle screamed as he flew over the edge of oblivion, his own sound mingling with the blonde's as they both rode the waves of ecstasy together, Kenny's seed filling Kyle, as Kyle's own covered Kenny's chest. Kenny collapsed on the bed next to Kyle, panting for breath, running a hand over his own chest and slowly sucking Kyle's seed off his fingers. "Wow... Ky.." He panted. "That was... amazing." Kyle snuggled in close, tangling his legs with Kenny's. "That felt... so good... I had no idea losing my virginity would be so incredible." He whispered. "Now you really are mine." Kenny murmured, possessively wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders and holding him tight as the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N – Ok guys I am so sorry I didn't write this sooner, but in my defense I haven't had internet in weeks so it was a bit hard! Anyways, here is an extra long chapter I hope you all enjoy! A lot of back story comes in here. **

Kyle woke up, as expected, slightly sore. He smiled down at Kenny, kissing his soft lips, running a hand through the shaggy blonde hair. Blue eyes opened as a hand reached up and caught his own. "Morning, baby." The blonde murmured, bringing Kyle's hand to his lips, kissing each finger, before parting his lips to gently suck on each little digit. Moaning softly in his throat, Kyle dipped his head and gently bit Kenny's neck lovingly, leaving a tiny mark. He snickered. "Forty-two, babe." They had started around midnight, counting the love marks left on both of them. Kyle grimaced as he moved, his body feeling bruised and well used. Kenny's face softened, and he shot Kyle a sympathetic look. "Sore, honey?" Kyle nodded, but smiled brightly at Kenny. "A little bit. But it was well worth it. What an amazing fucking night!" Kenny stroked Kyle's cheek gently."Come on babe, let's get you into the tub." He picked Kyle up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down in the deep tub, running hot water over the small framed redhead. Sitting outside the tub, he gently sponged Kyle's small frame. "Feeling better?" Kyle nodded as the soapy water slid over his body. Kenny grinned and helped him out of the tub. "Come on babe, you have to get dressed. Wendy and Bebe will be here to pick you up soon and I don't think you want them walking in on this, huh babe?" Kyle grinned. "They'd love it." Laughing in his throat, Kenny hugged his little Jew.."They definitely would. But I know you would prefer it if they didn't see my cute little Jew naked, right? Especially since Bebe still thinks your ass is hot." "What? She does! Oh that's it, hand me my skirt, please, I'm making sure I'm dressed!"

Wendy and Bebe knocked three times. "Welcome girls." Kyle greeted them. "I love your outfit, Kyle." Bebe gushed. Kyle was clad in his pink mini skirt Kenny had given him, a white tank top and a necklace that said McCormick, an accessory Wendy was quick to notice. She grinned. "McCormick? How long have you had that?" Kyle smiled widely, pride showing in every bit of his face.

**Flashback**

"**Come on, it'll be fun, Ky!"**

"**I dunno, Kenny. People might think we're fags for each other." Secretly Kyle wished that Kenny was in love with him. But he knew it would never happen.**

**Kenny laughed and looked at his friend suggestively. "I don't care if you don't." Kyle laughed again. "OK, OK, we'll make the necklaces." He finally gave in.**

"**Yes!" Kenny exclaimed. "Now remember, you make one saying Broflovski, and I'll make one saying McCormick, and then we'll swap them, to show that we will always be friends. Deal?" **

**Ten year old Kyle smiled. "Deal. Friends always. " He decorated his necklace with orange and green beads, putting two little heart beads, one on either side. Kenny hummed as he worked, delicately putting on orange, green, and blue beads. "Done!" He proudly exclaimed, extending the necklace to Kyle. "Me too!" Kyle laughed, handing his beloved Kenny the little beaded jewelery"Here Kenny." He smiled shyly. Kenny smiled at him. "Thanks Kyle. Hey, Ky, what are the hearts for?" Kyle smiled wistfully, fingering his new McCormick necklace. '**_**So you'll always hold my heart.' **_**Kyle thought. "Oh nothing. They were just pretty." He laughed, hoping it convinced the blonde. He was relieved when the smaller boy just laughed, hugging Kyle tightly around the waist. "Dude, you're the best! I'll never take it off, I promise!" "Me too, Kenny, I'll wear it forever!" Kenny looked at his necklace for a moment. "Hey, Kyle, I just realized... it's orange and green. That's our colors, isn't it? Orange and green... they compliment each other, the orange brightens up the green, and the green keeps the orange leveled. We're like that, aren't we? I'm orange, and you're green. I brighten you up and make you come out of your shell, and you keep me level-headed and safe." **_**That's exactly right, love.**_** Kyle mused.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Since we were ten. I made him a Broflovski one and he made me a McCormick one. I haven't taken it off since then." He laughed. "I bet Kenny doesn't even remember. It was for me to know that even though Stan was my super best friend... Kenny was always my dearest friend." Kyle's face softened. Bebe smiled. "How long have you loved him?" She whispered quietly.

Kyle smiled at her dreamily. "Since a little while earlier that year. He had come to my house bruised and bloody. I held him as he cried, then helped him clean up. I held him in my arms as we slept that night. I wanted to protect him, God how I wanted to protect him. But the weird thing was, it didn't feel awkward. It felt so… right. I had never seen him cry before, never. Even when he died. He would scream, but he'd never cry... He always had to pretend to be so brave. So I was so honored that I could be the one he could be vulnerable with. That was the night I found out I would love Kenneth McCormick forever. I suppose he thought I was rescuing him by cleaning him up and protecting him. But in reality, he was saving me from an emptiness I hadn't even realized I was feeling. He made me feel special, like I had a purpose. And from then on in, I did. My purpose became to protect my Kenny from anything that would threaten to make him cry, and to hold him tight and love him when something did. I became the only one he'd cry to, the one he'd let hold him and love him. I was his Prince Charming and he was my Princess. I used to even jokingly call him Cinderella. Still do sometimes actually, when he's really upset. Somewhere along the way, our roles changed. I grew into the more feminine of us, while Kenny grew up to be strong, and tall. He became my Prince Charming instead, this time protecting me. And I would still hold him whenever he was sad, wishing vehemently that it was like my fairy tales, where Prince Charming would eventually realize he loves the princess, and they'd live happily ever after. I waited eight long years for that day to come, and now it finally has."

"That's… so beautiful!" Wendy cried. She looked at Bebe, who gave a nod. "Kyle, go say goodbye to Kenny, then we'll leave." Kyle nodded and ran back to the bedroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, Bebe and Wendy quickly started their whispered plans. "I think we should give Kyle and Kenny their fairytale wedding." Wendy smiled. "I agree, Wends. God knows they deserve it after all this time. We have a lot of work to do."

Moments later Kyle came back out, looking very flustered. "Ok, ready." He panted. They drove to the wedding dress boutique. Wendy walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me ma'am, but our friend here needs to be fitted for a wedding dress." The clerk smiled at Kyle. "Well, young lady, let's get you trying some things on. So who's the lucky fellow?" Kyle grinned, trying to hold in his laughter. "Kenny McCormick, ma'am." The woman, who might have been a few years older than them, let out a squeal. "THE Kenny McCormick? Oh you are a lucky girl indeed. He is just dreamy." Kyle laughed. "Yes, I think so too. And the names Kyle ma'am." The woman's jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry, young man, It's just you look so pretty, and you're wearing a skirt and you DID say KENNY MCCORMICK… wait… you're the one… ohmygosh! You're the one he proposed to at the dance! My little sister Denise told me about it, boy is she jealous of you! Ok well let's find you the perfect dress!" Rummaging through the racks furiously, the woman hauled out dress after dress. The first one was a pale cream color, with a beaded top. He tried it on then walked out to get the girls opinions. Both girls shook their heads. "Next!" They exclaimed.

This went on for hours until finally the clerk handed Kyle a piece of satin. He walked into the change room and slowly pulled the airy garment on. It was strapless, and fell past his ankles. It hugged his hips, emphasizing every curve. The skirt was pleated, and trailed after him. Carefully, he walked out of the change room. Wendy and Bebe's eyes sparkled as they saw him. "Ky, you look…. gorgeous." They both sighed. Wendy motioned for Kyle to spin around. The dress swirled around him, making him look like a princess, running to meet her prince. It was perfect. Kyle smiled at them both. "I really like it." He glanced at the price tag. "But there is no way I could ever afford it guys." As Kyle sadly went back into the change room to take of the beautiful gown, the two smiling girls beckoned the clerk over. "We'll take it." Bebe told her. "But don't mention it to Kyle, it's a surprise." The woman nodded. The boy was very lucky to have friends like these.

**MEANWHILE**

"Dude, pull on a damn shirt, I don't need to be seeing your chest, I'm not Kyle."

"Oh, hey Stan. What are you doing here?" Kenny was surprised to see his friend, to say the least. Stan laughed. "I knew Wendy and Bebe were taking Kyle to pick a dress today, so I thought hey why not, I'll come chill with my friend. So whatchya up to Kensuke?" Stan teased. Kenny laughed at the nickname he had had from the time they played ninja's when they were eight.

"Nothing really, bored out of my skull. I wish the girls would bring my little missus home soon. It's so quiet without him. I don't like it when he's not here, cause I miss him to much when he's gone." Kenny frowned as his fingers twiddled over the thin necklace around his neck. If anyone had looked closer, they would see the word Broflovski encased on it by two hearts.

Stan was quiet for a moment. "Dude, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dude, anything."

"When you and Kyle were…. uhhhh… trying to make me jealous… you guys kissed a lot. Even in the hospital. Wasn't it…. wasn't it awkward for either of you?" Stan's face heated up, clearly uncomfortable with talking about it, but too curious to leave it unanswered.

Kenny laughed. "It might have been if it had been the first time we kissed."

Stan's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? It wasn't the first time you guys had kissed? Because you guys both got pretty into it."

**FLASHBACK**

**Kenny sat cross legged across from Kyle on Kyle's bedroom floor. Both boys were wearing party hats to celebrate Kenny's sixteenth birthday. "Truth or Dare, Ky." "Truth." Kyle said, a grin on his face. "Ok, what's your deepest darkest secret, Kyle?" **

**Kyle took a deep breath, then looked at his beloved blonde. "I think I might like guys." It was only slightly a lie, because in truth Kyle didn't like girls or guys, he only liked Kenny. He supposed he was Kenny-sexual.**

**Kenny's eyes widened. "Really?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know for sure, because I've never kissed a guy or anything." His breath caught in his throat as Kenny inched closer to him, a devilish light in his eyes. "K… Kenny?" He stuttered. Kenny batted his eyelashes seductively. "Y'know... I'm pansexual, Kyle..."**

**"K.. Ken.." The tall blonde slowly leaned close enough that Kyle could feel his warm breath against his lips. "Can't have you not knowing, now can we?" Before Kyle could even ask what Kenny was about to do, Kenny's lips were smashed against his, moving skillfully. "Kyle…" Kenny breathed against the redheads lips. "Let me in. Let me show you, teach you…" Kyle nodded, parting his lips, and allowing Kenny's knowing tongue to trace his lips, before dipping inside to dance with his own. Kenny nipped at Kyle's lip, slowly pushing him back onto the floor. "Kyle, wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed. Kyle gasped and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, moaning as Kenny angled his head to deepen the kiss. He softly petted Kyle's chest through his shirt, running a hand underneath the light cotton fabric, leaving soft ghost touches."Ohh…. K.. Kenny!" Kyle moaned. Finally Kenny pulled his head back, his eyes dark with something Kyle hadn't seen in them since that one time "Mysterion" had ducked into his room as he was changing. **

**Kenny panted, trying to catch his breath. "So what do you think?" Kyle grinned, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Hot damn! Where... in the fuck... did you learn to kiss like that?" Kenny laughed and pinned the younger boy down, sitting on his waist. "Haha, let's just say I've earned my reputation as Town Whore, and I've worked damn hard to get it." He laughed, and it sounded like music to Kyle's ears. He giggled, a girlish sound, and Kyle smirked up at him. He fluttered his eyelashes seductively. "Kenny?" He asked, his voice husky. Kenny's eyes widened. "Kyle? What.. what are you doing?" Mustering up all his strength, Kyle used his legs to flip Kenny over and crawl on top of him, straddling him. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips back and forth against Kenny's. His hand slowly ran down over Kenny's t-shirt, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "Kyle..." Kenny breathed out on a moan, his voice pleading. Kyle smirked. A little voice in the back of his head questioned his sudden bravery, but he pushed it aside. "Yes, Kenny? What do you want?" He seductively inched his body down further, rubbing against Kenny as he did. "Kiss me! For the love of fucken God, Kyle, just fucken KISS ME!" Kenny pleaded, his tone desperate, arching his body against Kyle's. Kyle smirked again, knowing that he had won, that for even a little while, Kenny was his, needed him, wanted him. "Anything for you, Cinderella." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the older blondes, tracing Kenny's lips gently with his tongue. He smiled as Kenny moaned, and deepened the kiss. For now it was enough. Finally, the two broke apart, wide grins on both boys face as they panted, trying to catch their breath. Kyle smirked. "Truth Or Dare, Kenny?" He asked. "Truth." Kenny replied. "Wuss." Kyle teased, "Ok, tell me one fact or secret about you." Kenny smirked. "Well, I happen to quite enjoy kissing one very innocent but surprisingly sexy Kyle Broflovski's brains out, as he happens to be quite a good natural kisser." **

**Kyle laughed out loud, and kissed his blonde again. **

"**Truth or Dare, Kyle." **

"**Well, I'm not gunna be a wuss like a certain blonde, so I choose dare."**

**Kenny sighed dramatically. "Well, my love, that really isn't a smart idea when your with a whore." He waggled his eye brows suggestively, "But, whatever you want. I dare you to kiss me again, and not to fucken stop. Got it?" Kyle grinned, and reached for Kenny. "Got it."**

**END FLASHBACK**

"…so basically, I helped him figure out whether or not he really did like guys or not by kissing his brains out for like an hour or two. After that, we never really talked about it. It just became sort of… natural for us to kiss when we saw each other without anyone else around. I suppose we both knew it wasn't normal, at least not something other people would consider normal, which is why we didn't tell anybody else, but to us it was as normal and routine as Morning and Night coming. If Kyle had a nightmare when I was sleeping over, I'd pick him up and snuggle him, and kiss him real softly, like I did when we were in the hospital. It always calmed him down, and I always was protective of Kyle. Its funny, because when we were little, I used to run away to his house,and at night I would lay my head on his chest and he'd hold me tight and stroke my hair, sometimes he'd sing to me. He'd kiss my forehead and tell me it would be ok. When we were ten, I had gone to his house after a particularly bad accident. He had cleaned up my cuts, and it was the first time I had ever cried in front of anyone. It was also the first time we slept like that, with Kyle holding me. I think it was because he knew what it took for me to cry in front of him. After all, I was Kenny McCormick, immortal, Mysterion… I was supposed to be the bravest of them all, right? But as we were falling asleep, I guess he thought I was already asleep, I swear I heard him whisper, I'll protect you. And he did. I was so weak… And he was my prince. He guarded me, looked after me… so when I became strong, I wanted to do the same for him. That's why when he was in the hospital, I kissed him constantly, tucked him into my parka. I wanted him to feel safe. I knew he was scared, not to mention I had come so close to losing him, and it broke my damn heart, even though I hadn't yet realized I loved him. I never really thought all that much of my being protective, I always thought it was just because he had protected me for so long."

"Dude… wow. How did you not realize you loved him sooner? Better yet how did I not realize he loved you?"

"Kenny, I'm home!"

"Kyle!" Kenny exclaimed, running to his redheaded love, sweeping him off his feet and swirling him around, before finally wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him close for a mind-numbing, electrifying kiss. "I missed you!" He exclaimed, covering Kyle's face in kisses.

Kyle laughed and kissed the tip of Kenny's nose. "I missed you too, handsome." Kyle smiled, running a hand over Kenny's jaw, Kenny grinned and stuck his tongue out, licking Kyle's palm, and pulled him to the couch. Kyle laughed. "The kids will be here soon babe." He murmured. Kenny pulled him down onto his lap, smiling as Kyle snuggled his head into the crook of Kenny's neck. Wendy and Bebe giggled in the doorway, walking in to sit, Wendy on the arm of Stan's chair, and Bebe in the chair beside them.

Bebe snickered. "Y'know Wends, it really never does get old watching them make out, does it?" Wendy laughed. "Nope." She looked at Kenny and Kyle. "We love that you guys are together, gives us all the free yaoi we want! And you too are actually cute guys so its even better!" She clapped her hands together happily. Stan gave an exasperated sigh at his girlfriend, who in return leaned down to kiss his jaw. "Sorry Stanny, but don't worry, I love you way more than I love yaoi." She giggled.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, since the four of you seem quite comfortable." Bebe snickered. She opened the door, only to be tackled by three happy children. "Auntie Bay!" Kyrie exclaimed, unable to say Bebe. Bebe hoisted the little blonde into her arms. "Hey, kiddo." She hugged the little girl as the two other children ran inside to pounce on their parents. "Mommy, Daddy, we missed you both!" The two older children exclaimed as they crawled onto the couch to snuggle with their already snuggling parents. Kenny laughed and helped them up onto the tall piece of furniture, getting them situated against himself and Kyle. "Did you guys have fun at Grandma Sheila and Grandpa Gerald's house?" Kyle asked them, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah!" Conner exclaimed. "Uncle Ike let me play with his hot wheels, then we made castles in the backyard out of mud! It was so much fun! And we built a fort outta blankets and slept in it **all night!**" "And Grandma let Kyrie and me help her make cookies and brownies and we baked a cake and made it look like a dolly!" Bethany's eyes glimmered with excitement. Kyle hugged the little girl tightly. "Wow that sounds like so much fun!" Kyrie smiled at her parents from Bebe arms, her little eyes growing heavy. "And we went to the carnival and went on the merry-go-round, and the bears. It was fun." She murmured tiredly, a smile covering her tiny features, as she laid her head down on Bebe's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. "Aww, she's so cute! You guys are lucky to have such cute kids, guys." Bebe whispered, careful not to wake the baby up.

Kenny reached out for Kyles hand. "We know we are. We have the perfect life. I haven't even died in weeks." Kenny didn't tell Kyle about killing himself after being rejected by Stan, knowing that it would break his redheaded love's heart and make him upset and disappointed. The last thing Kenny wanted to see was dissapointment in those gorgeous green eyes.

Kyle blinked, a huge grin breaking out over his face. "Hey that's right! That's awesome babe! I hate it when you die…. even though you always come back, I know it hurts you, and I hate it when you hurt."

Kenny saw the tears stinging at Kyle's eyes and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Kyle." He whispered. "More than anything."

Kyle nodded. "I know. I just can't bear the thought of you hurting."

The blonde ran a hand over Kyle's cheek. "And now I never will again." He smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss Kyle.

"Finally, we got all this stuff up." Sheila exclaimed from the doorway. "Evening Bubbie, did you and Kenny have a good night?"

"Hey mom. Yeah, we had a great time. We went to the carnival, and went on the Ferris wheel. This girl tried to hit on Kenny, but boy did he ever mess her head up." Kyle laughed.

Kenny feigned innocence. "Well, she deserved it! Hitting on me when I was so clearly taken by someone far cuter and sexier and sweeter. I'm telling you, once you go ginger Jew, you never go back." He teased. Kyle gently smacked him on the arm, then leaned over to kiss him. "Aww, aren't you sweet." He teased back. Kenny smirked. "You know it." He glanced over at all the packages Sheila and Gerald had carried in. "Enjoying being Grandparents?" He asked, laughing. "Yeah, I think we will enjoy spoiling them." Gerald chuckled.

Kyle kissed all three kids goodnight, closing the doors and walking to the master bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him, turning the lock, turning back to face his beloved blonde, who was already sitting on the bed cross legged. Kyle walked over to the bed and sat the same way. "Hey Kenny." He murmured. "Yeah, Kylie babe?" Kyle grinned. "Truth or Dare." Kenny blinked, looking at Kyle funny. Finally he burst out laughing. "Truth or Dare? Really Kyle? We haven't played that since my sixteenth birthday!"

Kyle smiled and purposely let his eyelids go half lidded, misting over seductively. "I repeat…Truth Or Dare." "Truth." "What made you fall for Stan and not me originally?" Kenny blinked than laughed. "Oooh, what makes me think this is a loaded question? There wasn't anything particular… I just… went for him. With you… I was always so comfortable. I guess my mind told itself it would be awkward to like you, because of how you were always there for me and stuff." Kyle nodded thoughtfully at this answer. "Ok, Ky, truth or dare?" Kyle was thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "Truth." Kenny was quiet for a moment, unsure whether or not to ask what he truly wanted to, before finally deciding to go ahead and ask his simple, yet enlightening, question. He took a deep breath. "Kyle… when did, and what made, you fall in love with me?" Kyle smiled at Kenny and reached out to cover the blonde's hand with his own. "Do you remember that night when we were ten?" "When I ran away to your house?" Kenny replied, wondering where this was going. Kyle nodded. "Yeah, Ken. That was the first time you ever showed yourself to be truly vulnerable. It was the first time I had seen you cry. Even when you sacrificed yourself to save us as Mysterion, you screamed "Ow, that fucking hurts!" But you didn't cry. And yes I did later remember, around the same time we all started remembering your deaths. You never cried Kenny. Whether you were being beaten to death, torn apart, dismembered, shot, stabbed, impaled, you never ever once cried. I always wondered about it. So when I saw you crying to me, it both broke my heart, and showed me that you really were human. It showed me that you weren't as brave as you acted. You were still a kid, just like me. And then… I don't know what in the world possessed me to hug you, part of me knew you would push me away. But you didn't. You let me hug you, and you cried on my shoulder. And you were… warm. That night, you surprised me. You snuggled up right close to me. You were warm, and your skin was soft. You depended on me, and I wanted to protect you, to show you you didn't always have to be brave. I wanted to show you what love really was. In your sleep that night, you whispered my name, and it wasn't muffled, it wasn't your Mysterion voice. It was you, and it was beautiful. I knew then that I would always love you." Tears came to Kenny's eyes as he reached for Kyle, kissing him softly and thoroughly, running a hand along his collarbone. Kyle moaned and ran his fingers down Kenny's chest to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off in one smooth movement. He placed a soft kiss over Kenny's heart before proceeding to kiss every inch of his smooth white chest, before laying his ear over the blonde's heart. Kenny sighed and stroked the redheads hair softly as Kyle placed random kisses every now and then on his chiseled chest. Kenny sat up long enough to slip off his jeans before crawling under the covers. Kyle followed suit, shucking his jeans, and, clad only in his hello kitty panties Kenny had bought him and hid in the drawer, crawled under the covers, laying his head on Kenny's chest, placing a hand close to his face as he fell quietly asleep.

Kenny watched Kyle as he slept, growing alarmed as Kyle started tossing and turning roughly beside him. "Kyle. Kyle!" He said anxiously as Kyle's face gained a look of fear. "Kenny! Kenny help me! Ow it hurts! Fuck, stop! " The redhead screamed in his sleep."Save me Kenny! PLEASE SAVE ME! MYSTERION!" Kenny snapped into overdrive, hearing the old name. He knew Kyle must be in the worst dream of his life for him to call out that name. He picked his fiance up and held him tightly, covering his face in gentle kisses, rubbing his back, and calling his name, trying to snap him out of it. "Come on baby, wake up. I'm here, I've got you. Come on, wake up Kyle, wake up!" He cradled Kyle's small frame against himself, kissing him softly and thoroughly. "Please baby, just wake up!" He cried desperately. A feeling of relief washed through him as Kyle's beautiful emerald green eyes slowly drifted open to look at his own blue ones. Tears still stained the emerald gems. Kenny swore under his breath, and wrapped his arms around the tiny redhead tighter, clutching him to him. "Kyle baby, what happened, are you alright? You screamed for me to save you…. then you screamed for Mysterion… I know it must have been horrible if it made you scream for me to come to you as Mysterion." Kyle looked up at him, tears welling up in his bright eyes again. "Kenny," He sobbed, "Something bad is going to happen."

"Very good Kyle, you have just discovered our little gift to you."

Kenny's eye narrowed. "Damien. What have you done to my Kyle to so scare him? What are you talking about, your gift to him?"

Damien smirked. "Kyle is psychic. He'll experience something in a dream, but won't exactly remember what happened when he wakes up. He'll just know something either good or bad is going to happen. Consider it our hand in warning you of what is to come." The anti-Christ's face dropped to a serious look as he said the last bit. "What! What's going to happen!" Kenny screamed at his friend, profoundly worried for his love. Damien's face softened, and his voice lowered. "I'm sorry, Kyle. For what is going to take place. Neither my father nor I want it to happen… but there is no way for us to stop it. I'm sorry to both of you for the pain it is going to cause you both." "Damien, please tell us!" But it was too late, the spawn of Satan had vanished. Kenny sat back down on the bed, pulling Kyle onto his lap so that his body was curled up against Kenny's. Kyle laid his head on Kenny's chest, tears stinging at his eyes again. "I… I'm scared." He sobbed. Kenny patted his hair, holding him tightly, swearing to never let go. "I know you are, love. But don't worry… I'm here. I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Kyle, forever and ever." Kenny sighed fearfully as Kyle fell asleep against him. He wrapped his arms around the Jew tightly, as if heaven itself threatened to tear Kyle away from him…

Kyle awoke in the morning to find Kenny staring down at him, arms still tight around him. "I know…. I'm worried too, babe… but I'm sure I'll be fine." He whispered, kissing Kenny softly. "Mommy, Daddy, we're up!" Kenny wrapped an arm around Kyle as they went to open the door for the kids. "Please be safe, Ky..."

Later that day

"Kyle, I'm going to take the kids to get some ice cream, want to come?" Kenny asked. Kyle shook his head, smiling. "Nah, I think I'll stay here and do some laundry. But you guys go, and have fun."

An hour later

Kyle sighed as he collapsed on the couch, his fingers toying with the hem of his mini skirt. All of a sudden a hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to scream, tried to fight. "Well don't you look like a pretty little girl, rich boy?" The voice laughed viciously. Kyle tried desperately to scream, but suddenly his face felt sore, and he started to drift into the unconscious darkness…

Kenny knew something was wrong the moment he opened the door. He called out Kyle's name, alarmed when no reply came. Moving swiftly, he kept the kids in the hall, pulling out his phone and calling Stan.

_Hello?_

"Dude, get over here now! Kyle's gone!" Kenny said anxiously.

_I'm on my way._

"Dude, the place is trashed." Stan said.

"This isn't like my Kylie…. and… Damien said something bad was going to happen, Stan…. and yet I still left Kyle here alone. God, I am so stupid! It's my fault... if he's hurt, I will never forgive myself..."

"Kenny… you better come look at this…" Stan said, his face blanched white.

Kenny picked up the piece of paper, tears stinging his eyes as he read it.

_Dear pretty boy, if you ever want to see your rich boy again, you'll have one million in cash by tomorrow night. Do not involve the police if you want to see Kyle alive again._

Kenny wiped the tears from his eyes furiously, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Stan, take the kids. Explain to them what's going on." He said in a steely voice. Stan looked at his friend of fourteen years for a moment before murmuring in a quiet voice, "What are you going to do?" Kenny looked at him. "I think you already know." He turned and walked into the bedroom, rummaging to the back of the closet, furiously pulling on the outfit, grabbing the cape and yanking it on, pulling up the hood, and tying on the mask. He walked out of the bedroom and stared at Stan. "Kenny… Mysterion… I guess it needs to be done… are you sure you want to be Mysterion again? I mean its been, what, five years since you even put on that outfit and donned that responsibility." He murmured, worriedly. "Stan… you know I can't die. But I have to protect that which is mine." Kenny said in his gravelly voice. Stan nodded. "Be careful, Mysterion. For the kids." "Daddy…?" Bethany asked, her eyes nervous, fear showing on all three children's faces. Kenny got down on his knees, and pulled his hood down to smile briefly at the children. "It's just me. I'm going to go save Mommy from the bad guys, okay guys? Don't be afraid, babies. I love you all, and I'll protect you." He whispered, kissing each child's forehead before jumping out the window. He stood on the next door building's roof, listening carefully, the darkness and shadows concealing him effectively.

MEANWHILE

"Please! Please no! Beat me, hurt me, but please no, not again!" Kyle begged his captors.

"Awww, but look, you even dressed up for us, such a pretty girl you make, rich boy." The older of the two laughed, running a finger over Kyle's torn skirt, now covered in blood from where they had already hurt him multiple times.

"MYSTERION!" Kyle screamed in desperation, praying Kenny heard.

The scream came from across town. Mysterion was surprised he heard it from this distance. He furiously started jumping from roof to roof, towards the sound, going as fast as he could, anger and hatred fueling him, along with his deep love for Kyle. Finally, he reached the Warehouse that the scream had come from. He burst in through the window. The sight he was met with both horrified him, angered him, and made him want to cry. There was Kyle, curled up in a corner, his blue skirt torn and covered in blood. The younger of the two was pinning him to the floor, mocking him as he screamed. Kyle's face was bloody and cut. His entire body was. "Get the fuck away from him and I mean now!" Mysterion said in a deadly calm voice. The older of the two turned, snickering at the sight of Mysterion in the window. "And just who do you think you are that we should listen to you?" Mysterion stared them down, stepping closer. "I am Mysterion, guardian and protector of this town. And he," He said, motioning towards Kyle, who was now curled up in a ball sobbing, "Is mine. And why should you listen to me? Because I have no problem killing you both." The man laughed and pulled a gun out, smashing it against Mysterion's head. He tried to fight the darkness that threatened to overtake him, but in the end it was just too strong and he closed his eyes and hit the ground…

When he awoke, he was sitting on a wooden chair, his hands and feet tied. Blood trickled out of his head, and his arm felt like it had been shattered. "Good, you're finally up. Petey and I thought we'd wait and let you watch us show your little girl a real good time this time."

Mysterion's eyes widened. "No… NO!" He screamed. "Hurt me instead! You can beat me, rape me, whatever, just please stay away from Kyle!" The men just laughed as they pinned Kyle down again, tearing his skirt off the rest of the way. Kenny felt sick as he watched them hurt the one person he loved the most over and over again. Kyle's screams echoed in his head, tore at his soul, and Mysterion cried. He cried because he was helpless, because he had failed to save Kyle. The older man, Scott, kicked Kyle hard, and Mysterion could hear his ribs breaking. Scott looked over at Mysterion, grinning evilly. "Oh, don't think we forgot about you, Lover-boy You love Kyle sooo much, right? Fine." He looked at Kyle. "Go on, Girly, go show him just how much you love him! GO! For every second you waste Kyle, I'll break another one of his bones." Kyle whimpered, and crawled over to Mysterion's bloody body, crying out from the pain in his ribs. He fell against Mysterion's knees sobbing, wrapping his arms around them. "Aww, aren't you going to give you're _protector_ a kiss?" Petey sneered, pressing the gun to the back of Kyle's head. "Go on Kyle, now!" Kyle fell against Mysterion's chest, sobbing heavily. "I'm so sorry…" He sobbed. "No Kyle… I'm sorry. I couldn't save you… I promised to protect you and I failed... I left you alone at home, knowing what Damien had said... But, darling, if we don't do this, they'll hurt you worse. I can't bear that thought. Please baby, pretend it's just us, pretend we're home, snuggled up on our bed. Pretend this is for love." Kyle nodded. He lifted his head, and Mysterion leaned his head down to gently kiss Kyle, slipping his tongue inside to gently stroke Kyle's. Kyle sighed, trying hard to focus on Mysterion instead of on the gun on the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around Mysterion's neck, and kissed him back. It was his one comfort in pain. Petey ran the gun down Kyle's spine, and Kyle froze. "Oh, don't worry Kyle, this time we aren't going to hurt you… your hero is." Mysterion turned white. "W... What? No... you can't mean... God, please no!" Scott laughed. "You heard us. But don't worry Lover-boy, you'll enjoy this. Kyle on the other hand probably won't so much…"

Mysterion cried afterward, holding Kyle tightly in his arms. He felt ashamed and dirty that his body had responded, but after all it was still Kyle, were still those same hands, same mouth… But that was no excuse. He had failed Kyle, and then, he himself had had to hurt him, and had enjoyed the feelings that coursed through his body. Kyle probably hated him now. But no, Kyle whimpered and curled himself closer into Mysterion's body. "Kenny… Mysterion… I love you… you didn't want to. I know you didn't want to hurt me." Kyle whispered as he wrapped his arms around Mysterion's waist, letting him cry the way he always did, clutching him closely. Mysterion's eyes narrowed and in that second he knew what to do. "Kill me Kyle. Please trust me, Darling, and do it." Kyle nodded, tears springing from his eyes. He pressed his lips to Mysterion's as he slammed his head off of the concrete floor. Kenny opened his eyes on the other side of the room. "What the hell? How did you get out?" Petey screamed, pulling the gun, pressing it against Mysterion's forehead. Mysterion tilted his head downward, a slow laugh coming from deep inside. It was a dark and cynical laugh, the laugh of a tortured soul who knew a secret and had no fear of death. He looked up at the man through his blonde bangs. "Do it, you fucken pussy! Shoot me right here and right now. It's so easy. I'm right here." The man pulled the trigger. Kyle continued to sob in the corner, his sobs getting louder as smoke flew from the gun and the bullet pierced Mysterion dead between the eyes, his body hitting the floor with a deafening thump. The man laughed as Mysterion's blood trickled onto the ground. "Little punk wasn't so tough."

Suddenly Mysterion opened his eyes, jumped onto his feet, and laughed. "Missed me, prick." He laughed as the bullet wound healed itself.

The man dropped the gun, both men clamoring against a wall, scared out of their minds. "What the fuck are you!" Scott screamed. Mysterion laughed and picked up the gun, giggling as he ran his tongue over the cool metal before pointing it at both of them. "Did I forget to mention I can't die? At least not permanently." He snickered. He ran over to Kyle, picking him up in the arm that wasn't swollen and aching. "Kyle, honey, I'm here now." He whispered in his normal voice, still keeping the gun leveled on the kidnappers."M… Mysterion…" Kyle whispered, "Don't kill them… I want to hug the kids without their blood on my hands…" Mysterion nodded at his little love. Scott stared at him incredulously. "Pretty boy?" He whispered, still frightened. Mysterion glared him down. "It's Mysterion to you." He pressed the gun against the man's forehead. "If I ever see you near my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me? Don't EVER lay a hand on my wife again, and I mean EVER! Kyle is mine. He is also the only one standing between you two and hell. What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you realize that he has three small children at home who depend on him? That their real parents already died? You fucks are monsters, scum of the fucking earth, and it would be my immense delight to kill you both, and let my dear friend Damien deal with you both. You're fucking lucky that Kyle, even after you've hurt him the way you have, is taking mercy on you and asking me to spare you. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND KIDS! Or I'll send you straight to hell… and I happen to be on very good terms with Satan himself. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men nodded their heads furiously, scampering out of the warehouse. Mysterion picked Kyle up with his good arm, cradling him to his chest softly, trying hard to not hurt him. "It's alright sweetheart. I've got you now. No one will ever hurt you again." Kyle nuzzled his face into Mysterion's neck. "Kenny… Mysterion… I love your voice, please use it love. Be Kenny again… my Kenny… my Mysterion… Kenny, you saved me… They were going to kill me. I know I can't die for good now, but still I know you're usually gone for a while, and I couldn't bear to be away from you and the kids, knowing the kids would be asking where Mommy is." He sobbed. Mysterion held him closer as they jumped from roof to roof until they were home. "Kyle!" Stan exclaimed as he saw Kenny climbing through the window, holding his redheaded friend. "You did it Ke… Mysterion… you saved him." Kenny pulled his hood down and whipped the cape off, throwing off the mask too."No… I didn't… " He muttered heart-brokenly. He collapsed on his knees, sobbing brokenly, tears pouring down his cheeks to form a puddle under him. "I couldn't save him… they made me… " He looked at Kyle. "God, Kyle, how can you not hate me? How can you not be sickened to look at me, scared of my touch! I don't deserve any of this." He cried, motioning around to the house, his friend, and to his love.

Stan gasped, running to his friend's side. "Dude, Kenny, what happened?" Kyle followed, crouching down beside Kenny, being careful not to hurt his ribs worse. He stroked the tears off of Kenny's beautiful face. "You didn't want to, Kenny. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt my body, but it wasn't because of you. I was hurt because of them, of what they had already done to me. With you… I was just sad that you were forced into that situation." "Kyle… my body… I… I actually moaned… God, even as you were crying and screaming… I… I should have stopped, and held you. I should have protected you! I should have just let them kill me! But instead I just… ignored your cries… and… and... fucked you anyways…"

Stan's eyes widened. "What…?" He looked at Kyle, whose arms were still wrapped around Kenny, but who was now looking at the floor, and at Kenny who was still choking on his sobs.

"They raped me." Kyle whispered quietly. "Over and over again, for hours. Kenny came to save me, but the bigger one hit him across the head with his gun. Kenny was knocked out. They tied him to a chair, Stan. Then when they got bored of raping me… and… making Kenny watch," Kenny let out a large sob at that part, "They made me crawl over… They had broken my ribs… They said aww wasn't I even going to kiss my protector… so we did…. But then… they made Kenny…" He held on tighter to the sobbing crumpled blonde in his arms, "They made Kenny have sex with me. They made me do other things to him while he was still tied up too… He didn't want to… God I know he didn't want to hurt me. But they made him. He's been crying ever since. He only stopped long enough to tell me to kill him so he could deal with those fucks." Kyle turned his attention back to the boy in his arms. "Kenny, baby, it wasn't your fault! You had no choice. Please… please look at me, love." He tilted Kenny's chin up in his hand, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kenny's lovingly. Kenny sobbed and parted his lips, tilting his head upward towards Kyle, gently wrapping an arm around his neck as Kyle held his face gently, deepening the kiss, gently pushing Kenny back onto the floor. "Baby, it's alright. " He murmured. Kenny quietly laid his head on Kyle's knee, running his fingers over Kyle's thigh. "Obviously you don't remember the things you said to me Kenny, while you were being forced to do that. You said, I'm sorry Kyle. I love you so much baby. It's almost over, just hold onto my hand and squeeze as hard as you can to take your mind off the pain. And you kissed me Kenny. You kissed me gently and even though I was hurting, you were gentle so it wouldn't hurt any worse than it had to. So no baby, I don't hate you, and I can stand the sight of you, because I love you and you came to save me. It's over now and that's all that matters."

Kenny looked at Stan. "Stan, could you take the kids to my parents house? Explain to them what's happened? I think Kyle and I need to be alone tonight." He looked at Kyle, who nodded.

"Yeah, sure dude, of course."The three walked to the elevator, each one carrying a sleeping child. When they reached the bottom, Stan buckled the three kids into his car, before setting off for the McCormick residence.

It was a silent ride back up to the top floor. Kenny quietly sat on the couch, Kyle coming to sit beside him, laying a head on his shoulder. "Kenny, please believe I need you, still love you. I'm scared to go to sleep, honey. Please protect me." Kenny blinked as if waking up, then turned and gently pulled Kyle onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him gently but tightly, swearing to never let go again. He hid Kyle's face in the crook of his neck, rubbing his back as slow, almost inaudible sobs began wrenching out of the Jewish boys small frame. He gently kissed away the tears, before picking Kyle up and carrying him to the bathroom. Setting him down on the toilet, he gently leaned down to kiss his love. "You fixed me so many times, Kyle. It's my turn to fix you now." He gently wrapped tension bandages around Kyle's torso, kissing each inch of skin as he wrapped it. He picked his fiance up again and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down gently. He gently sucked on Kyle's neck, nipping and nibbling the tender flesh. He smiled when he heard Kyle moan. Tonight was about fixing Kyle.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Okkkk so I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't worked on this since like November, but I found it so hard to write the last chapter that working on this one was... well.. difficult. I just needed some time to get over writing the last chapter before I even ATTEMPTED this one. Also I will probably come back and add more to this later. **

**Also, I've had some people saying I stole ideas from Courtanies Possession so I would like to clear this up once and for all. I have read courtanies possession and its an amazing story. However this is not it. First off, I wrote the last chapter after watching Mysterion Rising and i really wanted to have Kenny as Mysterion. Also, that scene was loosely based on personal experience, NOT possession. Also, I wrote it because I personally felt my story was too fluffy, and I wanted to have a real issue, and show the impact of something like that on a relationship. Secondly, I mentioned Kyle's "psychic powers" ONLY for that chapter, because I felt that if I could warn you guys of what was coming, and myself for that matter, perhaps it would be easier to write. I had no intent of mentioning it again in the story. Also, the direction of where my story is going is completely different from Possession. I just wanted that scene to show a REAL ISSUE, an IMPORTANT one. The only thing i even slightly got inspiration from from Possession is the kids, and the only reason I had the kids appear the way they did is because I really wanted to show Kenny and Kyle being parents, but frankly, mpreg kinda confuses me. **

Kenny woke up sorer that he had ever been before. Every muscle in his body ached. But it had been worth it to see Kyle unafraid, to know that Kyle felt like he had had some control. The redhead rolled over, and green eyes fluttered open to meet blue ones. "Sore, baby?" The redhead asked gently. Kenny nodded. Kyle smiled at him and laid a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Kenny. I know you've never... It means a lot to me that you did that for me. Now let's go you into the tub, alright, love?"

The blonde nodded and took his fiance's hand. He moaned slightly as the hot water ran over his skin, soothing his aches and pains. Kyle sat on his knees outside the tub, gently running a sponge over Kenny's torso, being careful to avoid the dark black and blue bruises that covered the beautiful blonde. A knock on the door startled them both. Kyle smiled. "I'll get it, you take your time getting dressed. Be careful of that arm, honey."

He limped out to the living room, every step hurting, and opened the door. "Oh, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick"

Carol wrapped her arms around Kyle gently. " Oh, honey, we heard what happened. So we left the kids with Kevin and Karen and came right over. Are you both alright now?"

Kyle looked at the floor. "They broke my ribs, and some other bones... They beat Kenny... I think they broke his arm... It was... awful!" Tears streamed down his face. Kenny walked out into the living room and wrapped his arms gently around Kyle. "Mom...Dad... could you do us a favor?" He asked his parents softly.

"Anything, Kenny. What is it?" Stuart asked.

"Could you please drive us to the hospital? The things... the things they did to Kyle..."

Carol nodded. "Of Course. Right away."

When they got to the hospital, Kenny took a gentle hold of Kyle's hand. "Come on babe. It'll be alright." Together they walked up to the nurses station.

"Hey, Kenny, back so soon? What happened, did you die again or something?" The nurse asked.

Kenny shook his head. "No ma'am. Much worse. Last night my fiance here was kidnapped... they raped him ma'am, over and over again. I went to save him... They broke his ribs. They beat me pretty badly too. I think they broke my arm. We REALLY need to see the doctor."

The nurse's eyes widened. "Right away. I hope you're both alright. Please just sit in the waiting room. The doctor will be right out."

Kenny took a seat beside his mother, gently pulling Kyle down onto his lap. Kyle buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, trying to block out the awful memories. "McCormick, Broflovski." The doctor called. Kenny gently picked Kyle up, ignoring the pain in his arm, and carried him into the doctors office. "So boys, what brings you here today?"

Kenny took a deep breath. "Sir, my fiance here was kidnapped yesterday... by two thugs... they wanted money... but... they raped him. Over and over again..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I went to save him, but one of them hit me over the head with a gun and I passed out. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair... The kept raping him, beating him... and making me watch... then they... they..." The sobs tore out of Kenny freely, and he felt like being sick.

Kyle gently laid a hand on Kenny's good arm. "It's ok, love. You don't have to tell anymore. I'll take over from here..."

He took a big breath, idly running his fingers through Kenny's hair. "They made me... do things... to Kenny while he was still tied up... then they put a gun to my forehead and make Kenny have sex with me... he didn't want to... he didn't want to hurt me... but he had to do what they said... they just... they wouldn't stop... they beat us both.. I think they broke his arm... and I know they broke my ribs... " He held Kenny tighter as sobs tore through the blonde's lean frame as he listened to the redhead retelling, as he relived it in his head.

The doctor nodded, a sad look in his eyes. "Well boys, I can give you both x-rays and find out the full extent of the damage. I'm just so sorry you both had to go through that. I've known you kids all my life, and you two are the last ones that deserved that."

An hour later the doctor called them both back into his office with the results of the X-rays. "Well Mr. Broflovski, you were correct. You have six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and a sprained ankle. Mr. McCormick, Your arm is broken in three different places, and you have a mild concussion. I would like to recommend a good counselor and some sleep aids to both of you. These next few weeks will be the hardest but I know you can both get through it."

When they got home, Kyle curled up onto Kenny's lap. "Boys, if you'd like we'll keep the kids for a few days until you can both heal a little bit."

"Thanks Mom... Thanks Dad." Kenny tightened his grip on Kyle, as he looked over his shoulder at the closing door.

"I tried to warn you both."

"Hello Damien." Kenny's voice was cool as ice.

Damien sighed. "Don't be mad at me, Kenny. There was nothing I , or my father could do about it. That's why we decided to give Kyle his gift. It was the only way we could warn you both... I'm just sorry things had to happen like this. Neither of you deserved this... My suggestion would be to take a few days to recuperate. Help each other heal. With love as strong as yours, it IS possible to recover from this."

"Thanks Damien." Kyle said softly.

But the antichrist had already disappeared again.

Kyle took Kenny's hand, slowly leading him to their giant bed. He laid back against the fluffy pillows, cradling Kenny's head against his chest, running his fingers gently through the long blonde hair. Kenny quietly sobbed into the redheads chest. "Shhhh, it's ok now baby. None of this was your fault. You saved me love." He whispered as he kissed the tears from Kenny's cheeks. He stroked the older boys back lovingly. "Please Kenny, believe me. You tried so hard not to hurt me, even as they forced you to do something you didn't want to do."

Kenny looked up at him, tears staining his angelic face. "I didn't do enough to protect you! Something.. that should have been so special... wasn't. It was dirty, and cold, and meaningless. I feel dirty Kyle, and no matter how much I scrub I can't come clean. Even as Mysterion... I was weak and helpless. I've never felt so dirty after sex, Ky, and that's saying a lot since, as Town Whore, I've certainly had my fair share of meaningless sex. I've been people's rebound, people's revenge, people's jealous tactics, people's bored fucks, and yeah, I've felt pretty dirty after some of them, but never this awful."

Kyle gently pet his hair. "No, Cinderella, don't think that! It may have been forced but it was still special. Because it was with you, love." He held his strong prince, his Mysterion, his savior, gently until the blondes sobs had quieted all together. He looked down and realized Kenny had fallen asleep against him. Smiling, Kyle laid his head against Kenny's and drifted off to sleep.

Kenny sat up and looked at the clock. 4:30. He glanced over at Kyle. The small redhead was moaning and whimpering in his sleep. Tears stained his cheeks. Softly, Kenny picked him up with his good arm, and cradled the boy against his chest, gently stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, darling." He whispered. His eyes narrowed in determination. "But I swear I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again."

A knock on the door woke Kenny up the next morning. He got up to answer it, surprised to see Wendy, Bebe, and Stan. "Come on in guys." He said quietly. "Kyle's still asleep."

"How's he doing?" Stan murmured.

Kenny sighed. "He had a nightmare last night. He doesn't know I know he had it either. It looks like we're both going to have a lot of sleepless nights for the next little while... but Kyle is.. so incredibly strong. He'll heal. He'll fight. He'll survive this... I just wish I could have protected him..."

Laying a hand on his arm, Wendy looked up at him. "Kenny... Stan told us what happened. You did your best. You went to save him. You chose to be Mysterion again, even after all these years, if it meant protecting Kyle. We know what they made you do, Kenny, and we know how awful that must have been, but it wasn't your fault. It was the only way THEY wouldn't hurt Kyle again. Besides, if it had to happen who do you think Kyle would have rathered? Them, or the one person he loves the most, who would be gentle and loving, even when in that situation? You did your best, Kenny. You did protect him. Please. Stop beating yourself up."

"She's right, you know."

Kenny whipped his head around to see his tiny fiance standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame The redhead walked toward him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I preferred it being you honey, because you didn't want to hurt me, because you were gentle, because even in that situation I knew that you loved me."

Kenny shook his head. "No. I should have saved you, Kyle! I should have stopped them from hurting you like that in the first place! But I was weak.. and I lost."

Kyle sat down on the couch, pulling Kenny down beside him, and looking into his eyes. "Kenny, please. Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could."

"Yes the-..." Kyle cut off his objections by pressing his lips against his softly. "No more argument, ok Honey?" He whispered.

Kenny nodded and leaned back in for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N just a note, this chapter will be ALOT lighter in tone than the last two, mainly cause I miss writing fluff ^-^ Also, this is chapter 21 now since I went back and wrote an extra chapter which became chapter nine.. so basically everything after nine moved up one.**

Wendy glanced over at Bebe and Stan. She sighed softly. "Bebe, now more than ever, I really think we should give them their dream wedding. They've been through so much..." Bebe nodded. "Definitely."

Stan looked at his girlfriend quizzically. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well... the other day when we went to take Kyle to look at dresses, I noticed a necklace he wears that says McCormick. So I asked him about it. God, Stan, he was so honest, so open, he was explaining to us the significance of this necklace, how Kenny made it for him when they were kids, and how he's never taken it off. It's to remind him of how much he loves him. So, we want to give them the fairytale they deserve, babe." She explained.

Stan's eyes widened. "Necklaces... I bet that's why Kenny wears his..."

When Bebe and Wendy looked at him in confusion, he went on to explain. "Kenny wears a necklace that says Broflovski. I've noticed him twiddle with it a lot, but never thought to ask him where it came from or why he wears it. Now I get it... How the hell did none of us see this coming? There were signs... all these years it was right there. But we missed it."

"Well, now's our chance to help them out. Let's get the group together for an emergency meeting."

Kyle hummed to himself as he ironed the laundry and hung it up on hangers. _So this is love... mmmm... _A pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes and he smiled. "Guess who." Of course, he knew that melodic voice anywhere.

"Hmm... is it the tooth fairy?"

"Nope guess again." He could almost hear the smirk.

"Hnn... is it Damien?"

"Nope." Musical laughter sounded in his ears.

A grin split Kyle's face. "Well, if it isn't the tooth fairy, or the antichrist, I'd have to say it's Kenny." He laughed.

"Correct!" Before he even noticed it happening, he was spun around to face the laughing blonde. Kenny hit play on the stereo and put his hands on Kyle's waist. "Dance with me, Ky! Just like we used to." Kyle laughed and put his arms around the tall blonde's neck, spinning around with him to the soft hum of the music.

**Flashback**

**"What am I going to do, Kenny? The wedding is this weekend, I have no date, and I don't even know how to dance!"**

**Kenny laughed softly. "Come on, Ky, dancing isn't all that hard. Besides, your only fourteen, you don't NEED a date for your aunt's wedding!"**

**Kyle glared at the tall blonde and hit him gently. "Yes, I do! This is my one chance to prove to my mom that I'm an adult! And what do you mean dancing isn't all that hard? It is too!"**

**Kenny laughed again. "Want me to teach you, Ky? If you want I can volunteer to be your date, too." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

**Kyle's cheeks stained pink, and he looked at the floor. "Kyle, what's wrong? You're blushing dude."**

**"Oh, nothing!" Kyle said quickly. "I'd love it if you'd teach me how to dance, Kenny." His cheeks turned redder at the thought of being held in Kenny's arms, drifting to the slow music, as if they were the only two in the world.**

**Kenny snickered and turned on some soft music, holding out his arms. "Well then Kylie, come here."**

**Shyly, Kyle went to him. "I... I don't know what to do, Kenny..." He felt embarrassed at being so inexperienced**

**The blonde gently raised the small Jew's arms and wrapped them around his neck, putting his own hands on Kyle's waist.**

_**So this is love... Mmmmmm... So this is love... so this is what makes life divine...**_

**Kyle buried his face in Kenny's shoulder, the trueness of the song making him blush more. He sighed happily, feeling closer to Kenny than he ever had been before, tightening his arms around the older one's neck, and snuggling closer. Kenny smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Kyle's head, as a feeling of warmth washed over the two of them. "I love you, Cinderella..." Kyle whispered into Kenny's neck as he burrowed closer. "What was that, Ky?" Kenny inquired. Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh, nothing. Just muttering to myself." **

**The song ended and the two slowly moved apart. Kenny cleared his throat, his cheeks stained a light pink. "So.. uh.. yeah. You should be good now. You're... uhhh... a pretty good dancer, Ky. So, you gunna take me up on my offer, Gorgeous?" The blonde smirked.**

**Kyle smiled and looked down at the ground. "Haha, I suppose so. Why not?" **

**Kenny laughed. "Besides, people know we're basically inseparable anyways. Actually, Ky, they already assume we're dating."**

**Kyle's eyes widened. "They... they do? Why in the hell would they assume that?"**

**Kenny smirked. "Because I'm goddamn sexy, so how could you resist me?"**

**Kyle rolled his eyes. "So humble. Not an egotistical bone in his body." He muttered. Kenny grinned. "Aw, come on, Ky, you know if I tried to get at you, you'd fall. All I'd have to do is bat my eyelashes, flash one of my trademark smiles, and talk in my sexy voice, and you'd be putty in my hands."**

"**Bullshit." The teen tempted.**

**The small redhead yawned. Kenny snickered. "Ready for bed so soon, Kylie?"**

**Kyle glared at him. "Don't call me Kylie! I'm not a girl... And yes, as a matter of fact, I am."**

**Kenny motioned towards the bed. "Then by all means, MISS Broflovski.." Kyle growled and hit him in the chest. Kenny snickered again. "Oh, baby, I like 'em feisty" He teased. Kyle let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto the bed, hands folded behind his head. Kenny growled in his throat, staring at Kyle. "Don't... even." Kyle threatened. Kenny growled again, ignoring him, and pounced, landing on top of Kyle, straddling his waist and sliding a hand down his throat. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching Kyle's, his body pressed against the redheads. **_**'Cinnamon.' **_**Kyle thought. **_**'Kenny's breath smells like cinnamon.'**_** Kyle bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. Kenny smirked. "Told ya."**** All of a sudden, something changed. Kenny stopped teasing and stared down at Kyle, a softness in his eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed Kyle's forehead then moved off of him and got tucked in. "Night, kiddo, try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He said over his shoulder. **

**Kyle lay there, staring at the ceiling for hours. '**_**Kiddo. He called me Kiddo. Is that all he thinks of me as? A little boy, a kid brother, just some annoying little twerp? Oh god, I love him so much and to him I'm just a little brother... but that was weird the way he just stopped teasing me... I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before...'**_

**Meanwhile, Kenny held his eyes closed tightly, pretending to sleep. **_**'Why did I do that? I don't understand... looking at him... dancing with him... something was different... Why do I feel so safe around Kyle? Like I can be myself? Come to think of it, it's always been this way. Kyle has always made me feel safe. He's the only one I let myself be vulnerable around.. Cinderella... I'm his Cinderella... he's warm where everything else is cold... he's soft, and bright, and is always there to protect me. He's the one person who could never hate me.' **_**Kenny silently pondered these things. Finally he came to a conclusion. **_**'Kyle is the sunlight. He's warm and bright, and no matter how dark the clouds are, he makes them disappear. He's always smiling. When he hugs me, a soothing warmth fills me, almost like being filled with liquid happiness. I don't understand why someone like him wants to be friends with me when I'm death, agony, the very personification of pain. But I'll certainly never complain.' **_**He mused. Finally he let himself drift off to sleep...**

**End Flashback**

Kyle buried his face in Kenny's neck, inhaling the scent of him. Even if he were blindfolded in a room of people, he would be able to recognize that scent. Kenny smelt like cigarettes and axe, and Kyle loved it. "I love you so much, Kylie..." Kenny murmured into Kyle's hair. Kyle snickered and glanced up at him through his bangs. "I love you too, Cinderella McCormick." Kenny growled in his throat, a deep, sexy sound. "Oh no, you didn't!" He pounced on Kyle, tackling him to the bed straddling him, holding his hands above his head so he couldn't move. He grinned menacingly. "What on earth are you going to do now, Ky? I've got you and I'm not letting go." Kyle looked up him deviously. "I'm not going to do anything." He said, trying to keep his voice non-nonchalant "Oh, really?" Kenny teased, as he nibbled Kyle's neck, still holding his hands above his head "Y.. yeah, really." Kenny snickered and gently ran his tongue against Kyle's collarbone. "Oh, really?" He asked again, a little louder, loving the way Kyle bit his lip to stay silent. "Ye... yeah , re... really..." Kyle whimpered, trying to stay calm. Just as Kyle was about to moan, he heard his cell phone vibrate. He opened it up. _'Hnn... a text from Stan.' _He read it, groaning. "What is it, babe?" Kenny asked. _**I **__really... wish you guys would stop... I'm only a room over guys, sheesh. -Stan. Kenny_ burst out into laughter. He looked at Kyle devilishly. "Wanna scar Stan emotionally with me?" Kyle grinned. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

They walked over to the chair against the wall that was connected to the guest room. Kenny sat down, pulling Kyle onto his lap. "Ready, babe?" He mouthed. Kyle nodded. "Oh, Kenny!" He moaned, trying to suppress laughter. "Come on, babe... God, I love you so much... you're so beautiful." Kenny replied in a husky voice. "Mmmm... Kenny.. we shouldn't... Stan is only a room over... " Kyle gasped, giggling silently. Kenny leaned down and kissed him deeply, lovingly, and suddenly his moans weren't fake anymore...

They were interrupted by a banging on the wall. "Come on guys!" Stan yelled, muffled by the wall."I get that you two are together, but do you HAVE to make it so obvious that you're fucking? Christ.."


	22. Chapter 22

"Bebe, we've got a BUSY day ahead of us. We have three days to organize a complete wedding for Kenny and Kyle."

Bebe grinned. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Happily the two girls walked into the bridal gown shop. The woman at the front counter smiled brightly at them. "You two again. Back to pick up your friends dress?

Wendy nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Has he figured it out yet? That you two bought it I mean?"

Both girls laughed warmly. "Not yet. Neither of them know about anything. But we're giving them a surprise wedding."

The woman's mouth formed a small O shape. "They are both so lucky to have friends like you... but may I ask a question?"

"Of Course, Ma'am." Wendy nodded her approval.

"Why are you two doing all this for them? This goes above and beyond the call of any normal friend."

Bebe's eyes clouded over, a certain sadness in them. "They've both been through so much... So much pain, so much anguish. Both of their lives have been hard. And so we feel that now more than ever, they deserve this. They deserve to have the perfect fairytale ending to the story that has been so hard to stick with all along."

The woman nodded, her eyes going soft and filling with tenderness. "Makes perfect sense."

Suddenly Wendy's head snapped up. "Oh, before I forget! We also need two white flower girl dresses, one child's tuxedo, and three bridesmaids dresses."

The woman led them over to the flower girl dress section first. Row by row, they searched through each dress, holding them up, before deciding against each. Eventually, Bebe held up two identical tiny white satin and lace dresses, one in Kyrie's size, and one in Bethany's size. Next they picked out a black tuxedo for Conner. As they walked towards the bridesmaid's dresses, they pondered what color they should be. Finally Wendy had it. "I know! Pale orange and pale green! That's their colors, Bebe, orange and green!"

Bebe clapped her hands together excitedly. "That sounds perfect!"

Ultimately, they decided on a pale orange strapless dress that came to just below the knee for Wendy, a pale green spaghetti strap dress that fell just above the knee for Bebe, and a short sleeve orange dress for Karen. Bebe glanced over at a ribbon sash display by the window. "Wendy! Look!" She ran over and grabbed one brighter orange sash and two brighter green sashes. Hurriedly and excitedly, she tied the orange sash around the waist of her pale green dress, before tying the green sash around Wendy's waist. "Bebe, you're a genius! That's perfect, to tie the two colors together!"

They purchased the items, then laid them delicately in Wendy's red convertible. They got in the shiny vehicle, and drove to the South Park floral shop. They ordered a bouquet of Freesia, Chrysanthemums, Bupleurum, and Viburnum, with two red roses. The perfect orange and green bouquet for Kyle. They also ordered green and orange flower arrangements for each table at the reception. Then they were off to the South Park banquet hall. They made the reservation and paid for it. They booked the meadow garden where they were holding the wedding, bought the decorations, and booked the caterers. After they had called everyone to inform them of what was going on, and to make sure that each person who had a job was able to do their part, they headed off to Kyle and Kenny's. One last thing to do.

They knocked on the door of the apartment. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? Come on in." Kyle said.

"Well you see," The girls explained as they walked in and sat on the couch beside Stan, "We have to talk to the kids about something."

Kenny raised an eyebrow inquisitively "And what would that be?"

Wendy giggled. "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

Kyle laughed. "Ok, they are in the playroom."

"Thanks guys."

Bebe knocked on the playroom door before opening it.

"Auntie Bebe, Auntie Wendy!" The children squealed, tackling their Aunts.

"Hey guys!" The girls ruffled the children's hair. Wendy crouched down. "We have a VERY special job for you guys. We are giving Mommy and Daddy a surprise wedding and we were wondering if you guys would like to help us?"

The childrens eyes widened to the size of saucers, lighting up happily. "Really?" They asked excitedly.

Bebe nodded.

"Yes, please!" The children squeed.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyle yawned, sitting up and arching his back, lazily stretching. He smiled down at Kenny, leaning down to quietly whisper in his ear. "Babyyyy, wake upppp." He giggled as the blonde swatted at his hand, mumbling about how he was still asleep.

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped Kyle to attention. "Who on Earth could that be this early?" He pondered, walking out into the living room to answer it.

"Morning, Kyle!" Bebe and Wendy cheerfully greeted him. "Guys? What are you doing here? You know its only," He looked at his watch, "Seven Thirty in the morning, right?"

The girls giggled. "Yes, Kyle, we know, but we have a surprise for you!" He looked at them inquisitively "What?"

"Just come with us!" Wendy exclaimed, putting a blindfold on Kyle. "Where are you taking me, girls?" He asked nervously as they drove to Wendy's house.

"You'll see." Bebe said mischievously

Kyle felt himself being led up a flight of stairs, hearing a door close behind him. His eyes widened as he felt hands at the bottom of his tank top.

"Lift your arms, Kyle." Wendy instructed. Nervously he did as he was told. "Now then, Ky, do you wanna take your own jeans off or do you want us to?"

"What?" He exclaimed. "No way! My pants stay on!"

Wendy looked at Bebe and grinned. "Guess we are."

After much struggle, there was a very annoyed blindfolded Kyle standing in nothing but his boxers. "Ok, ready Ky? Lift your arms again." He did as he was told, grumbling about being kidnapped and stripped, and how if this was about Bebe liking his ass again, he was going to lose it. Cool satin slid over his skin, eliciting a moan from him as the silky fabric brushed across his skin. He felt something hit the back of his legs. "It's a chair, Kyle. Sit." Still grumbling, he sat, sighing every once in a while as the fabric brushed his legs. He felt someone pulling and tugging gently at his hair, gasping in pain as something burnt his ear. "Oops, Sorry Kyle, won't happen again." Wendy said apologetically. Finally, the tugging stopped. He felt something firm being placed onto the top of his head. He reached up his fingers to feel. "A tiara?" He questioned. Wendy shushed him. "Almost done, Ky. Just one more thing." He felt soft shoes being put onto his two tiny feet. "There! Perfect!" He could have sworn he heard tears in Bebe's voice.

MEANWHILE

Kenny groaned and reached out for Kyle, his eyes widening alertly when the spot was empty. "Kyle? Kyle!"

"Dude, he's fine. He went out with Wendy and Bebe."

Kenny whipped his head around towards the voice. "Stan, oh thank God. Wait, Stan? Butters? What are you two doing here? And why are you both wearing tuxedos to wake me up? What the fuck, am I dreaming? Cause this is fucked up."

Stan smirked. "Dude, get up, get dressed in your tuxedo. We've got a lot to do."

"Kyle, almost there."

"These shoes hurt. How the hell do girls wear anything but sneakers?" Kyle grumbled. The girls laughed. "Oh shush, Kyle, we're almost there. Just a few more steps." He felt himself being stopped, and suddenly the blindfold came off. He gasped as he looked at the girls. They looked beautiful. "Guys, you look gorgeous, but why are you in dresses? Why are we at a meadow garden?" The girls giggled. "Look down, Kyle."

Kyle glanced down at himself, gasping. "It's... it's... but how? Why?" Canon in E filled his ears and his head snapped up, his eyes meeting Wendy's. "Is this...?" He asked softly, his eyes twinkling with gratitude and love for the two girls. Wendy nodded softly. "Here." She handed him the orange and green bouquet." Go make your dreams come true." He stepped out from behind the tiny trees that were hiding him from view, gasping as he saw all his and Kenny's family and friends, saw his baby girls in gorgeous white gowns. Finally, his eyes made their way to the front. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kenny, dressed in a tuxedo, his hair carefully combed and straightened, clipped back out of his eyes. The blonde was beautiful.

The redhead stepped out and followed his cue, walking down the aisle.

Kenny stared at his tiny redhead love, breathless. Kyle looked so stunning. Finally, the shorter teen was beside him, and all Kenny could do was smile.

"Did you know about this, Kenny?" Kyle asked, his eyes still wide in amazement. Kenny shook his head. "Nope, Stan and Butters woke me up, told me to get into my tux, then blindfolded me. I had no idea."

Tears filled Kyle's eyes, threatening to spill over. "We... we are so lucky!" He cried. Kenny smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Ready baby?" The tall teen asked.

"I'll never be more ready than I am right now."

Father Maxi cleared his throat, and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Kyle Broflovski and Kenneth McCormick in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked around. "Alright boys, time for your vows. Kenny?"

Kenny took a deep breath. "I, Kenneth McCormick, promise to always cherish you, to always love you. I promise to hold you, both when your laughing, and when your crying. I promise to always be someone you can look up to, and a role model for our children. I promise to never disappoint you, never let you down, to never ever hurt you, for all of eternity."

Kyle smiled. "I, Kyle Broflovski, promise to always be your comforter, your shoulder to cry on. I promise to always love and cherish you. You will always be my everything. I promise to do my best to be a good wife, and mother, and to always be someone you can depend on. For all of eternity."

Father Maxi smiled. "Then I am delighted to say, I now pronounce you Man, and well... Man. You may kiss the bride."

Kenny smiled and leaned in to kiss Kyle gently. "I love you, baby." He whispered.

Father Maxi turned to the audience. "May I please introduce Kenny and Kyle McCormick." He smiled. The boys linked hands, and walked down the aisle, confetti being thrown at them by their friends.

Kenny and Kyle beamed at each other, their hands linked under the table. The reception was truly beautiful. Every table had an orange and green bouquet, with one red rose in the center of each. At the head table was sat Kyle and Kenny in the center, their parents next to each of them, the bridesmaids and groomsmen on their respective sides, and the kids at the end. Stan stood up, and clinked his glass gently with his knife. Everyone was quiet as the Raven cleared his throat. "I have known Kenny and Kyle since we were four years old. And I gotta tell ya, if anyone had ever told me I'd be standing here at their wedding, I'd have called them crazy, and possibly hit them in the face. More so if they had said I'd have the awkwardness of seeing my best friend in a dress, which has been quite frequent lately." He laughed. "But y'know, looking back now, these two were made for each other." He looked at the flowers on the table. "They are like these colors, orange and green. Kenny is bright and vibrant, lovably eccentric, and daring. He has a strong sense of justice, and has sacrificed himself more times than any of us can count. He is always in danger. Kyle on the other hand, while bright and kind and caring, is shy and quiet and inverted. He would prefer to sit and read a book than to go out and do anything really daring. But that's what makes them perfect for each other. Kenny makes Kyle come out of his shell, makes him more bold, and vibrant, and Kyle keeps Kenny level headed and safe, instead of being out risking his neck all the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you both like brothers, and I wish you every happiness." Everyone raised their glass and drank.

Kenny stood up next. "Stan's right; I never was much concerned about my safety." Everyone laughed. "I think I may honestly be the luckiest guy alive, because I have Kyle. He's given me so much."

There were a few snickers in the crowd. Kenny rolled his eyes. "Not just that, you dirty minded perverts. He's given me love, companionship, we have our three gorgeous children. He has given me a chance to prove to not only him and everyone else, but to myself as well, that I can be a good husband, and a good daddy. Even if I do spoil these munchkins more than I should. Kyle just... frankly, he evens out my stupidity. Take for example the past eight years. Even though I was far too stupid to see just how much I adore this darling redhead, even though I was too oblivious or too much in denial to acknowledge my feelings, he waited, all that time, through all my rejection, and drama, through every one of my deaths, he was there to hold my hand. So Kylie, honey, here's to the rest of our lives being just as special as this moment. I love you."

Kyle beamed up at his husband, his love etched into every bit of his face. "I love you, too, baby."

Kenny took Kyle's hand in his own, and led him out to the dance floor, taking him into his strong arms, swaying softly as the slow music poured out of the speakers.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley. Lightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, Swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

They drifted slowly, as if they were the only ones in the universe, as if nothing else mattered, and for that moment, time stood still. There was nothing else, no one else, nothing but Kenny's arms wrapped around Kyle's delicate body, the music filling their very souls.

_Oh, Kiss me beneath the Milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift your open hands, strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling. So kiss me._

Kenny dipped his head, placing a gentle kiss on Kyle's forehead, tightening his hold on his wife, bringing the redhead closer to him. The blonde spun Kyle gently, dipping him.

_Kiss me beneath the Milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift your open hands, strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling. So kiss me._ Kyle sighed. This moment was perfect.


	24. Just a Note

**Ok, so this is just a note. Having FINALLY made it to their fucking wedding, despite writers block and such, I decided to go back and edit the first twenty three chapters, so theres a lot of new details and such in there now, and frankly, its a lot fucken cuter. ^-^ Also, for you people who wanted sexy Kenny Kyle time, its now in chapter 18, and I would like to apologize if it sucks, but it's my first time ever writing lemons. So yeah, if you wanna go back and read the new details, it makes stuff for future reference make sense more... and if you just started from the beginning recently, then really don't worry about it.**

**November**

**Oh, also, the actual chapter twenty-four should be posted soon, and if it happens to be up by the time I post this, then please ignore this completely ^-^**

**Oh, also I've been playing around with the idea of a alternate ending, sooo if I decide to go the mindfucky path, then there will end up being a link posted probably at the end of chapter 23 ^-^**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N- woohoo! Made it to the honeymoon... to be perfectly honest I was pretty sure I would have gotten bored of it long before now, and for those of you who have stuck with this this long, thank you, and I hope you'll stick with it for a while longer ^-^.**

**Kenny: About fucking time you finally let us get married after all the shit you put us through!**

**Kyle: Yeah, November, what the fuck was up with all the drama and shit? **

**November: Guys, it was to make the plot better. It was nothing personal, I swear!**

**Kyle: Liesss... Meanie ...**

**November: Oh... I'm sorry guys, don't be mad!**

Kenny took Kyle's hand in his own gently, leading him up the stairs to their apartment. "Come on, baby, we only have half an hour to pack before we need to leave." Kyle nodded. "That was an amazing wedding though, wasn't it, Kenny?"

Kenny grinned. "It sure was, Mrs. McCormick." Kyle smiled. "I can't believe this is all happening. God knows, I dreamed of exactly this moment for years."

Kenny squeezed Kyle's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Kyle, honey, I am so sorry that I was so stupid for so long. God, even as I held you, hugged you, kissed you, I didn't realize I loved you. And I knew all of what we were doing wasn't something normal friends do. My heart used to thump in my chest whenever I saw you. But I always thought it was because you were my hero, my role model. You were always so compassionate, so tender, so kind. You were like my own personal doctor, therapist, and comfort, all rolled into one."

Kyle glanced at the ground. "It wasn't always easy to stick around, y'know. To listen to you talk about your latest fuck, to just **be there** and not be with you. Do you remember when I tried to walk away from you?"

**Flashback**

"**Don't talk to me, Kenny! Please, just go away!" The small redhead screamed at his friend of thirteen years.**

**Kenny stared at Kyle, sadness and hurt etched into his eyes, along with regret. "I... I'm sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean to lead you on..." **

"**You fucking bastard! Just go! Stop coming here... you don't even fucking get it! Don't you get how much you fucken touch me inside? How much my heart goes out for you as I'm bandaging your fucken wounds or sitting there beside your corpse, waiting, sometimes for days, for you to come back? HAVE YOU EVER FUCKEN THOUGHT OF THAT?"**

**Kenny reached out a hand, touching Kyle's shoulder. The redhead wrenched himself away from Kenny, as if the blondes touch was made of acid, tearing his skin away and burning into his soul. "Don't fucken touch me! Don't kiss me anymore, don't hug me, don't even speak to me! Just go... if you care at all... just go."**

**Kenny turned and walked away, tears stinging at his eyes as he walked away from the one person who had been there for him through everything. He had really fucked up. **

**Kyle crumpled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. **

**Kenny tightened his hands into a fist, punching a telephone pole. He was furious with himself. He had ruined everything, all for one fucking night... He hadn't thought anything of going to Kyle's house the night before, of asking the smaller teen to go to dinner and a movie with him the next night. He hadn't thought anything of kissing him, it was normal for them, just something they did. And he hadn't thought anything of Kyle's outfit when he had come earlier that evening to pick him up, even though it was unusual for Kyle to straighten his hair, to dress up. He hadn't even thought anything of snuggling with Kyle in the theater, of holding his hand. And he certainly hadn't thought Kyle would break down in tears and go running from the theater when he walked in on Kenny and Craig making out in the bathroom. But Kyle had. He had run all the way home, and Kenny had followed him, trying to apologize. He didn't think Kyle had thought anything of their kissing either, anything of the blonde cuddling him and holding his hand in the theater. It wasn't until Kyle ran that the blonde had realized that Kyle considered it a date. **

**The tall blonde punched a nearby tree before walking home in the snow, never having felt so alone and empty before in his life. **

**The next day, the blonde dragged himself to school, depression hanging over him like a storm cloud. His day was miserable, and Kyle avoided him like the plague, glaring at him if he happened to see him. Kenny felt like dying. **

"**Dude, what the fuck happened with you and Kyle?" Stan asked him at lunch, having noted the glares from Kyle all day, and Kenny's obvious depression. "Long story. He hates me now." Stan looked at him sympathetically. "Are you still going to go hear him sing in the coffee house tonight?" Kenny nodded. "If he doesn't tell me to leave that is."**

**So that night, sure enough, when Kyle walked onto the stage, there was a certain blonde sitting in the audience. Kyle felt tears stinging at his eyes. His eyes narrowed, and suddenly he felt more determined than ever to sing his song. He took a deep breath as the music started, glaring at Kenny. **

"_**I died, so many years ago. But you can make me feel like it isn't so. And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know. Mmm. You're scared, ashamed of what you feel. And you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal. A whisper in a dead mans ear, that doesn't make it real."**_

**He raised his voice, staring intently at Kyle, praying the blonde understood what he was saying, and felt the venom Kyle intended his words to have only for him.**

"_**That's great, but I don't wanna play. Cause being with you touches me, more than I can say. But since I'm only dead to you, I'm saying stay away. And let me rest in peace.**_

_**Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep. Let me take this love and bury it, in a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release. So let me rest in peace!"**_

**His voice softened, tears stinging at his eyes as he sang the second verse. **

"_**You know, you got a willing slave, and you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave. But till you do, I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave, and let me rest in peace!"**_

**When he finished his song he looked out into the audience once more, just in time to see his beloved blonde leaving, and Kyle could have almost sworn he saw tears in Kenny's eyes... **_**'Good.'**_** He thought. **_**'He deserves to feel just as bad as I do.'**_

**He walked backstage, just to find Kenny standing there waiting for him. Tears rolled down the older teen's cheeks, staining his angelic face. "Kyle... I... I'm so sorry. I truly never meant to give you the wrong idea, or to lead you on, and I know that you don't actually like me, but it still must have hurt to see me doing what I did, and I'm so fucken sorry... Please Kyle, can you ever forgive me? I really don't want to lose you, you're all I have... " The blonde looked down at the ground. "I can understand if you hate me for good now, though." He glanced up at the redhead through his bangs.**

**Kyle sighed, and reached up a hand to wipe the tears off of his Kenny's face, finally giving in, giving up the fight, giving up any attempt at preserving himself, his heart. "I forgive you..." **

_**'I know, I should go... but I follow you, like a man possessed. There's a traitor here, beneath my breast, and it hurts me more than you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat, it would break my chest, but I can see, you're unimpressed...' **_

**End Flashback**

"Fuck, do I ever remember. I'm telling you, Ky, I couldn't live without you. Not even for a day. I hated you hating me. And I hated myself for hurting you. I gotta say, knowing what I know now, I can understand why you were so upset. You loved me, and thought that I was taking you on a date, and you fucking tried so hard to impress me and what did my man-whore self do? Fucking made out with... ughhh... Craig. Couldn't even keep it in my pants one fucking night to make you happy. Babe, I don't know how the fuck you still loved me after that."

"I wanted to stay mad at you then, fuck knows, I wanted to stay away. But you stood there in front of me crying, and you asked me to forgive you, and as much as it pissed me off, it still tugged at my heart strings, made me want to hug you and tell you everything would be alright. I knew then that it was pointless, that even if you never loved me back, I would follow you to the ends of the earth. You were my own personal drug, and you became my air. I couldn't breathe without you, Kenny."

They quickly packed for their honeymoon, and drove to the airport. "I can't believe your parents are paying for us to go to Greece for three weeks for out honeymoon. First class flight even. To be honest, I never thought they would be so supportive."

Kyle nodded. "Me either. But I guess I need to give my parents a lot more credit, especially Mom. She's really settled down the last while. No protests or anything."

They boarded the plane, and Kyle got snuggled into Kenny's side, quickly falling asleep. Kenny smiled at his little wife, leaning down to kiss the eighteen year old's forehead, then laid his head against Kyle's and fell asleep. They were awoken by the stewardess announcing their arrival in Athens. "I can't believe I slept the whole way here!" Kyle said sleepily, yawning.

"Still one more plane to go, babe. Then we are on our own little island. Well, at least its ours for three weeks." He laughed. Hours later, they were there. The island was beautiful, only accessible by plane, and it was completely uninhabited, except for them. Kenny picked Kyle up bridal style, and carried him into the cottage, going straight to the bedroom, gently setting Kyle down on the bed. He crawled on top of him, slowly kissing his neck, sliding the straps of Kyle's sundress off of his shoulders, before nipping at his collarbone, gently licking the spot to soothe it. He ran the dress down Kyle's body, pulling it off his legs in one smooth movement, leaving the redhead in just his underwear. The blonde ghosted a hand over the front of the fabric, eliciting a moan from Kyle. The redhead growled and flipped Kenny over onto his back, straddling his hips, pulling the blonde's shirt off in one swift movement, unbuttoning his jeans and making quick work of them. He raised an eyebrow at Kenny. "No underwear?" Kenny shrugged innocently. Kyle smirked, grinding his hips into his husbands, the thin cotton of his boxers the only barrier between them. Kenny moaned loudly, biting back a scream as Kyle leaned down, kissing Kenny's toned chest, flicking his tongue over the blonde's hard nipples. He started grinding his hips harder into Kenny, teasing his new husband as he gently sucked at the older teens neck, leaving a hickey. Kenny grabbed Kyle's heading, kissing him deeply, their tongues mingling, their moans and cries of pleasure mingling. Kyle trailed kisses down Kenny's muscled stomach, stroking his lover gently. He started pumping faster, adding more pressure, loving the way Kenny screamed his name. He leaned his head down, letting the ends of his hair brush Kenny's cock like a thousand tiny whips, before taking the length of the blonde into his mouth, gagging around him as he slammed his head down to take all of his lover in. "God, Kyle! Holy shit baby, I'm so close!" He tried to move Kyle's head in time, but the redhead held on tightly, taking all of Kenny's seed, swallowing his sweetness. Kenny panted for breath. "Baby," He muttered, "You are far too good at that." He flipped over so Kyle was under him, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers in it. He gently probed at Kyle's entrance, slipping one finger in, then two, scissoring them, and angling them so they brushed against Kyle's prostrate. "Kenny!" Kyle screamed. "Oh my God, right there!" Kenny smirked. "Yes, Kyle, what would you like? Tell me baby."

"Fuck me... " Kyle whispered. Kenny ghosted a hand over Kyle's chest. "Beg me, babe... Show me how much you want it." He teased.

"Kenny... I want you to fuck me.. please, fuck me! I need you inside me, stretching me, filling me." He begged, digging his nails into Kenny's back, trying to get him closer. "Anything to please you, my love." Kenny slid inside gently, slowly increasing his pace, setting a rhythm they could both follow. He drove into Kyle faster and harder and deeper, as Kyle moved to meet each of his thrusts. Kyle screamed, his own noise mixing with Kenny's. The blonde held his wife's hand tightly as they flew over the edge together.

After wards, Kenny pulled Kyle into his side, holding him close. "Holy fucken hell, Ky, that was... fuck.."

Kyle smirked. "That good, huh?"

Kenny nodded. "Best I've ever had, and that is certainly saying something."

Kyle was quiet for a moment, before glancing up at his beloved. "Babe?" He murmured. Kenny glanced down at him. "Yeah, honey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetie. You know that."

Kyle took a deep breath. "Why did you do what you did? You know, sleep with anyone who so much as smiled at you. You said the other day that you felt dirty after a lot of them, and that really people just used you. So why'd you keep on letting them do that?"

Kenny let out a sigh, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. "Well, you know how my parents were when we were kids right, Ky? Constantly fighting? Always neglecting Kevin, Karen and me? I guess it became my only way to get love from people. Like people would come and ask for a fuck, and I'd agree because at least someone was paying attention to me, for even a moment someone cared even a little. Most times, I'd cry after wards, and wish that I was with you, or Stan. Usually you though. I considered going to your house a lot of times after wards... but I didn't want you to see me like that... especially not after the ones who hit me.."

Kyle gasped. "Some of them hit you!"

Kenny nodded. "Well, when they're throwing twenty bucks at you, and theirs no food in the house for yourself **or **your baby sister, you don't argue with an income. I didn't want you to see me black and blue. It was always about the affection, though. God, I used to love coming to your house, because you'd give me affection without expecting sex. Eventually, I guess, I became addicted, a nymphomaniac. I figured, being a whore was my claim to fame. Not to mention I **am** pretty sexy. What was that word I saw in your journal that once? Sex god? Yeah, that's about right." He smirked. "Wait, what? You read my journal!" Kyle thumped him on the arm. Kenny nodded. "Two years ago."

Kyle glared at him. "So you fucking knew about me liking you?" Kenny glanced at the floor guiltily. "I knew you had a crush on me for a little while. I didn't think it was anything big, and I figured you had gotten over it, because God knows, you deserved better than me."

**Flashback**

"**I'll be right back, ok, Kenny?" **

"**Yeah, Ky, I'll be in here still." Kenny sat on Kyle's bed taking a puff of his cigarette. He quickly put it out and tucked the remainder of it behind his ear. He reached up to scratch his head, accidentally knocking the smoke off, watching in dismay as it fell down behind Kyle's bed. He quietly stood up, moving Kyle's mattress off the bed to get it, noticing a leather bound book. Completely forgetting his cigarette, he moved the mattress back in place, opening the book. **

_**'Hnn... It's Kyle's journal... I really shouldn't read it... on the other hand.'**_

**He skimmed through until a page caught his attention.**

_**Dear journal, I can't believe how fucken hot Kenny looked today! Why in the fuck do I have to like him? Like seriously, this is getting old, and I swear sometimes I want him so fucking badly it hurts! I know that probably sounds awful... but I can't help it... that long blonde hair that I KNOW would tangle around my fingers so perfectly, those fucken sexy pouty lips... it would help soooo much if he didn't taste like liquid sugar, and wasn't built like a fucken greek god. Not to mention the fucken rumours. Kenny McCormick is a sex god, I swear, and I know that much just from KISSING him... I can only imagine what it would be like to... No! I mustn't think those kind of thoughts, it really doesn't fucken help. Especially not when said sexy blonde is sleeping right next to me right now... Fuck... now I really do have a problem...**_

**Kenny stared wide-eyed at the book. **_**'Damn, didn't picture Kyle being so damn dirty minded... especially towards me. Shit, that's hot.'**_** Hearing Kyle coming back, he quickly slammed the book closed, putting it back where he got it. **

**END FLASHBACK**__

"I kinda just assumed it was just hormones, just a crush, though I gotta say, even the idea of you being naughty was fucken **hot**! I swear to god, I jerked off to those beautiful thoughts that night." Kenny sighed at the memory, a dreamy look coming over his face. Kyle hit him again. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Kenny grinned. "Do you have any idea how tempted I was to make you my next conquest after reading that, Ky? I was sooooo fucken tempted to get you into the sack, it wasn't even funny. After all, you were funny, cute, sexy, a damn good kisser, that much I knew from experience, you had one hell of a body, and frankly, getting that hint of your wild side told me you would be a hellcat in the sack."

"Then why the fuck didn't you?"

Kenny's face softened. "I didn't want you to be just a meaningless fuck... I didn't want to ruin what we had, babe. You were my whole world, and I didn't even realize it. I just knew that you... you were the only person other than Stan that I considered special enough, and cared enough about to **not **sleep with. Because believe me, by that point I had slept with at least half the town. Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Craig, Cartman, his mom, Garrison, Rebecca, Red, Clyde, and twitchy little Tweek, just to name a few." Kyle stared, mouth wide open. "Tweek! You got into **Tweeks** pants?" Kenny laughed. "Yep. Turns out he's like a human vibrator. Craig should enjoy himself... **a lot."**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N- ok so I KNOW this chapter is short, but I know where I'm going with it, so yeah...**

Kyle whisked around the kitchen quickly, running back and forth between checking on the bacon and eggs, flipping the pancakes, putting the oranges in the juicer, and deep frying the hash browns, trying to get everything perfect before Kenny woke up. When the breakfast was perfect, he slipped into the bathroom to pull on his wedding gift from Wendy and Bebe, the gift he had been told to hide from Kenny until this very moment. Finished everything at last, he picked up the tray with Kenny's breakfast on it, and made his way to the bedroom quietly.

Kyle stood beside the edge of the bed, setting down the tray long enough to lean down, gently kissing Kenny. He straightened back up, and picked up the tray as the blonde's cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, ba..." Kenny stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kyle, blood gushing from his nose as he let his eyes roam up and down the redheads lithe form. Kyle had on a pink apron, with nothing but a green lace piece of fabric underneath that Kenny was certain didn't even qualify as clothes, holding a tray of freshly cooked breakfast food.

"K...Kyle..." Kenny reached out his arms for his wife, who willingly crawled on to the bed to his husband. The blonde pulled Kyle onto his lap, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. "Baby, you're amazing!" He whispered. Kyle blushed. "I made you breakfast." He said shyly, extending the tray towards Kenny. "It looks delicious! Thank you so much, sweetheart. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I've never had breakfast in bed before!"

Kenny started eating, his face lighting up in delight at each bite. "Oh my fucken God, this is delicious, Ky!" Kyle grinned up at him. "I'm glad you like it. I made it all from scratch."

"You are amazing... just flat out amazing. I love you, Pookie." Kenny moaned in delight as he ate.

Kyle raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him. "Pookie?"

Kenny nodded enthusiastically. "Fuck yeah! You're my little Pookie." He ran a hand down Kyle's body, resting his palm on the redheads stomach. "Hey, Ky?"

"Yeah, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed, looking intently at his wife's stomach. "Wouldn't it be amazing if you got pregnant? I know its unlikely, and will probably never happen, but I can't stop picturing how beautiful you would look, your belly swollen with my child... our child. Not that I don't love the kids, I do, so much, but wouldn't it be amazing to have one of our own? To know that we created a baby in our love?"

Kyle smiled softly, tenderness showing in his eyes as he laid a hand on Kenny's cheek, the other covering the blondes on his stomach. "It would be amazing. And you never know, it's always possible, I suppose. Keep in mind, we live in South Park. **Nothing** is impossible there."

Kenny nodded. "You'd be perfect... Kyle... my muse, my inspiration..." Kenny whispered as he slipped Kyle's apron off, pulling off the lace teddy he wore underneath. "You're beautiful..." He whispered.


	27. Chapter 26

The wind blew through Kyle's hair as he stood on the balcony, his bangs whipping against his face. He could almost hear the water speaking to him, whispering into his soul, telling him to never let this moment go. He sighed as two strong arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tight. He turned his head to kiss Kenny over his shoulder. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kenny nodded, silently taking Kyle's hand and leading him inside.

Kyle glanced up at him. "Kenny?"

"I have something I want to show you." He led Kyle into the spare bedroom, leading him to something large covered in a white sheet. He slowly unveiled the large object, causing Kyle's breath to catch in his throat. "You started painting again... I... It's beautiful." Tears stung at his tears as he looked at the scene in front of him. It was the view from the balcony, and linked in front of the sunset were two hands linked, but in the middle of the two hands were three smaller hands as well. It was theirs, and their childrens. Kyle could tell from the rings on the two adult hands, he would recognize those rings instantly. On one finger of each hand was a string, and all five strings tied together at the bottom, showing that they were forever tied together, intertwined. Tears spilled over as Kyle grasped Kenny's hand tightly.

"I told you you were my muse."

"Kenny... you haven't painted in so long... Why now, all of a sudden?"

**Flashback**

"**Well, come on, Kenny, don't keep us waiting. Show us your art project. Me and Cartman showed us ours, the sooner you show yours, Kyle shows his." Stan said, tapping his foot impatiently. Kenny fingered the cloth covering his canvas nervously, biting his lip. Kyle smiled at him. "Come on, Kenny, I bet its awesome."**

**Shyly, Kenny pulled the cover off his art work. Cartman burst out laughing, Stan was silent, And Kyle's mouth was agape in awe and disbelief. Kenny looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Stan finally broke the silence. "Kenny... I don't think you understood the assignment... we were supposed to paint our hero."**

**Kenny nodded. "I know." He murmured, eyes stinging. **

"**So why'd you paint Ky?"**

**Kenny was silent a moment. "Well, who would a superhero's hero be? Would it be the hero that as a little kid they pretended to be? Or would it be the person who they decided to become a hero to protect? The person who never turned their back on the hero, even when he wasn't wearing some stupid costume?" He looked up at Stan. "Who do you think Mysterion's hero should be, Stan? Batman? A fictional character? Or Kyle, who has never judged me, has never expected me to be anything other than me, and thought no more of Mysterion than he did of plain old Kenny McCormick. Because for me the answer was pretty simple." **

**Kyle continued to stare at the painting the poor boy had made. In it... he almost didn't look like himself. He looked brave, and bright, as if sunlight was pouring out of his skin. His eyes held something... a softness, a light, that Kenny hadn't missed, but surely didn't know why was there, and yet also a courage. A determination. "I... I love it, Kenny." He tackled the blonde, hugging him tightly through the padded orange jacket.**

**Stan stared at the painting for another moment. "You've certainly captured him in a different light, Kenny. This isn't the Kyle teachers see. This isn't the Kyle kids at school see. Hell, I don't even think this is the Kyle we see... no, this Kyle is different. This is the real Kyle. The Kyle I think only you see, the one I think he wants only you to see. This Kyle is bold, yet shy, passionate, fierce, yet compassionate, protective, and gentle. I think the Kyle you've painted is your Kyle, the one he's still too afraid to let us see." He glanced at Kyle, who was glancing at the ground as his head rested against the blonde's side.**

**Cartman started laughing obnoxiously. "Kenny... your a fag for Jewboy! Oh my God, this is too priceless!" **

"**Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle screamed.**

"**I am not..." Kenny mumbled brokenly, turning and running from his friends, vowing to never paint again, his canvas hitting the ground. Kyle stared after him, his heart aching for the boy who had so touched his heart with this beautiful painting. He picked up the canvas, clutching it to him as if it were going to disappear. **

"**Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said, turning and walking away, still laughing. **

**Stan laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "What was yours, Ky?" Kyle continued to stare after Kenny as he let the cover fall off of his painting. There on the canvas, was Mysterion, looking brave and determined, doing his job, following his destiny. Being the sacrifice. Blood poured out from under his mask, and while the look on his face was determined, Stan could see the masked pain beneath it that he realized Kyle had never missed. The image was split right down the center, and on the other half was Kenny, hood partially up, his mouth smiling, but his eyes blank, empty. **_**'Is this how Kenny always looks? So... alone?' **_**Stan wondered. Kyle hadn't missed a single detail. He had even seen past Kenny's mask to capture his loneliness. Stan looked at his Super Best Friend, his eyes holding all the questions he just couldn't ask. Silently, the two walked to class. **

**After class, Stan snuck to the art room, and silently took Kyle's picture. **

**When Kenny opened his locker at the end of the day, he burst into tears. There was his portrait, his true self, and when he looked at the name on the bottom, he understood. Kyle was his hero... but he was Kyle's. It was at that moment that he realized Kyle could see past every one of his masks, could sneak past every one of his walls. Whether he wanted him to or not, Kyle could sneak in and get close to him. It was that moment he became determined to not let Kyle's pride in him be in vain. **

**END FLASHBACK**

"You, Kyle, you're the reason I started painting again. Because now I have a new light to paint you in. Before my paintings always portrayed you as a hero... MY hero. Now I can portray you as something else. A wife, a mother... I dunno, Ky, lately you've been different. Your eyes always have this sparkle in them, your skin practically glows, and you smile with your eyes. You've never been more stunning, and I don't think you could get much more beautiful, love. And it inspires me to paint, even though its been what, five years since I picked up a brush? You make me want to be a better man, Ky, make me want to do anything and everything to make you proud of me."

Kyle was speechless, tears streaming down his face freely. Kenny frowned, wiping the tears gently. "I made you cry?"

Kyle shook his head, laughing through his tears. "No, you silly boy, you made me happier than you can ever believe."

Kenny smiled, his eyes twinkling as he picked Kyle up, carrying him out to the balcony, sitting down on the chaise, setting Kyle down on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy, holding his wife close. He leaned down to gently kiss Kyle, and Kyle sighed, wrapping his arms around Kenny and laying his head on the blonde's chest, snuggling close, staring out into the sunset. Kenny gently stroked Kyles red waves, losing himself in the moment as the sun went down, the sky getting dark. "Do you want to go inside, baby?" He asked Kyle softly. Kyle shook his head. "Could we sleep out here tonight, Kenny? Under the stars?" Kenny smiled at his tiny love. "Of course, sweetie. Just one minute, I'll be right back." Quickly, he went to the bedroom, grabbing a pillow and the comforter off their bed. Walking back outside, he picked Kyle back up, laying the pillow down under his own head, cradling Kyle on top of him, tucking both of them in under the comforter. "This is breathtaking." Kyle whispered, looking up at the night sky, at the stars that were slowly starting to appear. "Yes... yes, you are."Kenny murmured, kissing Kyle lovingly, running a hand down his side. Kyle moaned, fingers fumbling at the button of Kenny's jeans, trying to get them undone quickly. "Shhh... honey, we have no reason to rush. Let's take our time, enjoy it." Kenny said quietly as he caught Kyle's hand in his own, leaning down to gently kiss the redhead again.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N- kai, so mpreg still confuses me, but frankly I like the idea of a pregnant Kyle so that I have an excuse to draw it and can be all mushy and shit, so yeah, dont like dont read ^-^**

The moment Kenny and Kyle stepped off of the plane, they were greeted by three delighted squeals. "Mommy! Daddy!" The children launched themselves at their parents, excited to see them. "We missed you so much." Kyrie said, holding onto her mothers neck as Conner did the same to his father, Bethany holding onto both of their legs. "Please don't ever go away again." Conner said, hugging his father tighter. "Hi bubbie, hi Kenny, did you boys enjoy your honeymoon?" Kyle set Kyrie down, hugging his mother and father tightly. "Yes, Mom, it was amazing! Thank you so much... it was wonderful."

Kenny nodded his agreement. "But I think we are both happy to be home. We missed these little rugrats too much." He teased, ruffling Bethany's hair.

"If you guys would like to come over, we can show you all the pictures we took."

Sheila smiled. "That would be lovely, boys. We'll meet you at the apartment?"

"Sounds perfect."

"This one is Kyle standing on the balcony at sunset, oh, and this one's Kyle after I threw him into the water, isn't he cute mad?" Kenny gushed as they went through the honeymoon photos.

Gerald laughed. "There sure is a lot of Kyle."

"Well yeah, it probably wasn't his smartest idea to let me **anywhere** near the camera. Really, he should have expected me to have taken a billion and one photos of him." He looked at the next photo, then at Kyle, his brow furrowed in confusion. "When did you take this one, Kyle?"

It was a photo of Kenny staring out at a red and orange sunset, his elbow on the railing and his chin resting in his palm. His hair was blowing around his face, and he had this dreamy look on his face.

"That very first night. You looked so peaceful and beautiful that I just couldn't resist."

The next photo was of both of them, Kenny standing behind Kyle, his arms around the redhead's chest, Kyle's head tipped ever so slightly to rest against Kenny's cheek. They were both smiling, their eyes both twinkling. "That is such a beautiful picture, boys! Would it be alright if I have a copy of this picture to blow up and put on the wall at home?"

"Of course, mom." Kenny said.

Kyle doubled over the toilet, the content of his stomach emptying itself out as Kyle moaned, feeling miserable. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Kyle, sweetheart, are you alright in there?" Kenny asked worriedly from outside the door. Kyle groaned again. "Yeah.. I.. I'm fi..." He doubled back over, throwing up again. Kenny burst through the door, running to Kyle, crouching down and smoothing his fire red locks out of his face, using the other hand to rub his back. The blonde frowned. "No, baby, you're not. You've been sick for days. Will you **please** go to a doctor and find out whats wrong? Even if it's just the flu, I want you to get some medicine from the doctor to make you feel better and to make sure you don't get sicker, alright baby?"

Kyle nodded. "Alright, babe, I'll go this afternoon if it'll make you feel any better." "It will. It'll make me feel a lot better to know why you're throwing up."

Kyle sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come back. "Well, doc, did you find out what's wrong?" He asked when the doctor came in. The doctor sighed. "Well, Kyle, we ran all the tests we could, and it all points to one thing, but this one thing **can't ** be possible, not in the least." Kyle looked at him worriedly. "What... what do you mean? What's wrong with me?" The doctor looked at him intently. "When you've been throwing up, has it lasted all day?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "No, only in the mornings."

"Have you had any sudden cravings for food you normally wouldn't eat?"

Kyle looked at the doctor suspiciously. "A few yes..."

"And have you been unusually moody? What I mean by that is have you been having mood swings, been over emotional?"

Kyle nodded.

The doctor sighed again. "Kyle, I don't know how the hell this is possible, but according to every test we've run, and what you've just told me... it seems you're pregnant."

Kyle stared at the doctor in disbelief, jaw wide. "I... I'm what? How... How is that even possible? I'm a boy!"

The doctor shook his head. "I have no idea, Kyle. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. Then again, this **is** South Park, and to see a pregnant guy is one of the more normal things I've seen in my twenty years as a doctor here. Now then... I have some bad news, too."

"What?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Kyle, there is a fifty-fifty chance your baby won't survive. We've never seen a case like this, and due to the fact that you **are** a boy, and don't have a natural womb, your body will have to create a false womb to hold your child in. If your body can do it, then there is a slightly higher chance of survival, but we don't know if it will be possible for your body to do that. Also, even If it does, we don't know if a fetus will survive in an artificial womb."

Kyle stared at the doctor, tears streaming from his eyes, staining his cheeks. "I... Let me get this straight... Not only am I pregnant, defying all laws of nature, but I might lose my baby?"

"You'll have to come in at least once a week for a check up, just so we can make sure everything is alright. It is possible that your baby will survive, as long as we can monitor it at every stage and catch any complications early. It isn't going to be an easy pregnancy for you either, Kyle, given all the factors, like your age, your gender is a major one, your tiny frame. It's going to hurt like fuck for nine months, and you won't feel good again until after the baby is born. You'll be weak and tired all the time. Is that a risk you want to take?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "Yes... this is my baby... Kenny and I's baby... and because of that... its worth all that pain and stress."

"Well then congratulations, Miss McCormick, and good luck, you're going to need it."

"So how far along am I, doctor?"

"According to the scans, you're about four weeks along. Are you going to tell Kenny?"

Kyle nodded. "As soon as I get home."


End file.
